I see you Do you see me
by JJLHOTITEM1
Summary: Sam has always had a secret crush of Freddie for as long as she can remember. Can she get him to notice her? Or will they end up staying the way they are...good friends, with Sam still secretly loving him?
1. Chapter 1The mystery girl

I see you…Do you see me?

**Sam has always had a secret crush on Freddie for as long as she can remember. Can she get him to notice her? Or will they end up staying the way they are…good friends; with Sam still secretly loving him?**

**In this story. OMG never happened. "Seddie Multi-chap."**

**I don't own icarly or any characters associated with it.**

=Chapter One= **The mystery girl**

Sam was sitting in her room avoiding her mom. Her mom had come home in one of her moods; rambling on and on about something Sam could care less about. And instead of getting into an all-night fight. She figured laying low in her room would save her a lot of headaches. While Sam was lying on her bed looking over at the picture that was sitting on her dresser of them in Japan hugging each other after winning best in comedy at the web show competition. She had been thinking of him; that is until her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. _"Ughh…Carly." _She said to herself; really not in the mood for talking to her today. Sam reluctantly answered it.

"_Hey Carl's…what's up?" _She asked trying to sound calm and cool.

"_Did you forget that we were supposed to meet at the Groovy Smoothie tonight? Freddie and I are sitting here waiting for you." _She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"_Sorry Carl's…my mom's in one of her moods; and I was just sitting here waiting for her to calm down from her ranting and raving. I'll sneak out of my window and be there in five." _She said hanging up her phone, and quickly slipping her shoes on.

After slipping out of her bedroom window, she quickly made her way over to the Groovy Smoothie. When she got there; she pulled her hair back and straightened her penny tee; and went in. She saw them sitting at a table that was barely big enough for two. Carly was picking at some fries, and Freddie was slurping on a smoothie. Sam put on her game face and walked over to them.

"_Wut Up Carl's…Fred Bag?" _She asked; strutting up to the table and pulling a stool from another table; setting it next to Freddie.

Freddie just rolled his eyes, and then adjusted himself to make room for Sam.

"_So…have you been thinking on what we want to do on the next web show?" _Carly asked.

"_Yeah…how about we tie Freddie to a chair and cover him with honey, and then let loose a bunch of bees? _Sam said with a sly smile forming on her face; knowing it was going to irritate him.

"_Sam!" _Freddie yelled.

"_What? Can't take a few bees Nub?" _She asked.

"_Sam…can't you be serious once in a while?" _Carly asked.

"_I can be serious…just don't want to…" _She said while looking at Freddie.

Just then, Freddie pulled out his phone and read the text he just got. Freddie was holding the phone in such a way, that neither Sam nor Carly could see the screen and know who was texting him. Freddie tapped out a quick text to whoever it was; then placed the phone back into his pocket. _"Who was that Fred Geek?" _Sam asked while stealing one of Carly's fries.

Freddie seemed nervous and tried to change the subject.

"_I have an idea…how about we do another Lewbert prank; the viewers love those bits?" _He asked with a strange look on his face.

"_You didn't answer the question Nub." _Sam said now intrigued about who it was. Even carly looked curious at his lack of wanting to say anything.

"_It was just a friend…that's all…happy?" _He asked a little annoyed.

"_Whatever. Let's get back to discussing the show." _Sam said as she turned away from Freddie and went back to discussing possibilities with Carly.

After they were finished brainstorming for the show; they headed back to the Bushwell Plaza. After getting to the eighth floor, and exiting the elevator; Freddie hurried up ahead of Sam and Carly; reaching his apartment before Sam and Carly were anywhere near. Freddie's phone rang just before Sam and Carly got to Carly's apartment. Sam was walking a little farther ahead of Carly; and heard Freddie talking to someone; someone that he sounded happy to hear from.

"_Hi. Yeah…I can talk. Where? Tomorrow? I'll be there…bye." _He said quickly hanging up his phone.

Just then, Sam and Carly rounded the corner to Carly's apartment. Freddie was about to walk into his apartment, when Sam walked up behind him. Freddie turned around and saw Sam standing there along with Carly. Freddie looked surprised to see them, and had a nervous grin on his face.

"_Oh! Hey guys." _Freddie said as he quickly closed his door.

"_What's the matter Nub? Needed to have your mom wash your face up after drinking your smoothie?" _Sam asked jokingly. 

"_Don't you have a parole officer meeting your late for?" _Freddie snapped back.

Carly stood there rolling her eyes, and not in the mood to stand there watching the two of them get into a long drawn out fight.

"_You two can have your little love spat if you want…but I'm going in." _Carly said turning around and opening her do to go in.

"_What? Are kidding? I'd rather eat nails!" _Freddie said taken back by her comment.

Sam stood there with a scowl on her face, just looking at Freddie with a death glare. But the whole time; deep inside of her, she wanted what Carly said to be true. She wanted more than anything for Freddie Benson to love her. The scowl on her face was just a cover for how she really felt inside.

"_Am I that obvious? Does Carly really think I love him?" _Sam thought to herself.

After standing there for a few seconds; Sam turned around and went into Carly's apartment; followed by Freddie. Sam went over to the couch and plopped herself down; stretching her legs out and resting her feet on the coffee table. Freddie followed her over to the couch and sat down next to her; as if there hadn't been an argument a few seconds ago. Carly never really understood them. She just chalked it up to Sam and Freddie being their normal selves.

Freddie looked at his watch; and decided he needed to go.

"_Carly, I'm actually going to go home. I have homework I need to finish, and editing for iCarly to do." _He said getting up.

_Catch you later Sam." _He said looking back at her before walking over to the door.

"_See you later Nub" _Sam replied not looking up; but excited he acknowledged her.

After Freddie left the apartment; Sam sat there in silence, pondering who it was that Freddie was talking to just as she was rounding the corner.

"_Was it someone I know? If so…why was he being so secretive?" _Carly interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"_Hey Sam…what's up, you've been staring at nothing for about a minute?" _She asked.

"_Huh? Oh…nothing, just thinking that's all." _She said; looking as if she had been caught doing something.

"_Is there something you're not telling me; cause you kinda have the look. _Carly asked.

Sam wasn't about to talk to Carly about it; at least not now. She didn't know for sure about Freddie, and if she said anything to Carly, then Freddie would find out for sure. It wasn't something she was willing to deal with at that moment.

"_What do you mean the look; I don't have a look?" _She asked more nervous than she already was.

"_You know what I mean; the look. You always seem to get it when you're thinking about a guy. So who is it?" _Carly asked starting to smile at Sam's annoyance.

"_Look Shay! There's no guy, just thinking, that's all; like I told you" _

"_Okay…but remember…no secrets." _She said with a small amount of seriousness to her voice.

Sam tried hard for the rest of the night to keep herself from thinking about Freddie; because it seemed that her friend was catching on. And the last thing she needed was Carly meddling into her private loveless life.

After spending a good part of the night at Carly's; Sam decided to go back home, and clear her head of all the events of the day. Normally she would just stay the night at her house. But with Carly pushing for answers from her, she decided to just go home. She figured she could use a little alone time anyway; especially after overhearing Freddie on the phone earlier that night.

The next day at school; Sam met Carly at her locker. Carly was pulling something out of her locker; while Sam opened hers.

"_What's up Sam?" _She asked not really looking at her. Instead she just kept her attention to what she was doing in her locker.

"_Had a long night with my mom." _She said yawning as she was saying the words.

"_What's up with your mom?" _Carly asked curious; but concerned at the same time.

"_Remember when I told you that my mom came home ranting and raving? Well apparently, she wasn't finished; and we got into a long drawn out fight." _She said as if it was no big deal.

"_Anyway; everything's cool. She slammed the door as she went into her room; and so did I. So I managed to forget about it all and get some sleep." _She said closing her locker. That's when Freddie walked up to them.

"_Hello Chicas." _He said walking up from behind them. Sam's heart started pounding; every time she heard his voice, it drove her crazy. She took a moment to compose herself; then turned to face him.

"_What's up Fred weird?" _She asked holding one of her books in front of her.

"_Just thought I would let you know that I finished editing the iCarly web site. That's all." _He said while standing there with his book bag slung over his shoulder. Just then the bell rang and Sam, Freddie and Carly made their way to class; starting their day. During lunch period Carly and Sam were sitting eating their lunch; well…Carly was eating her lunch; Sam was picking at Carly's. While Carly was complaining about Sam eating her lunch; Freddie and a girl neither of them knew, walked in together. Sam's insides turned into a knot. She had always figured she would eventually be the one he would take notice of.

Freddie and Jennifer walked over to one of the empty tables, and had a seat. Freddie looked happy; but a little nervous about finally showing up with his new girlfriend.

"_So what do you think of Ridgeway?" _Freddie asked trying hard not to look over at Carly and Sam.

"_Not too bad...so far. All the kids seem to be fairly nice around here." _She said scooting over a little closer to him.

"_You want to go do something after school; per se…the Groovy Smoothie?" _He asked hoping she would say yes.

"_Actually, I can't. I have to go to my dance practice today. But maybe another day…okay?" _She asked with a small smile on her face.

Freddie's smile faded, and he felt rejected. Whenever he did things with Sam and Carly; he never heard that they couldn't go do things; they always seemed to have the time or; at least tried to make the time. Not that he was upset about it; but he liked her, and wanted to go and do things with her. Freddie took a quick glance over to where Sam and Carly were sitting; only to find that they were walking over to them.

"_Great! This isn't going to go well…especially with Sam." _He thought to himself_. _He didn't know why. But he just knew that Sam wasn't going to care for her; and was expecting some fireworks.

**Well…there it is, chapter one. I'm not sure how well it sounds. So PM and Review me with your thoughts. As always thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 The confrontation

Chapter Two (The confrontation)

While Carly and Sam were sitting down; Carly looked over at Sam with a big smile on her face.

"_You want to go over and say hi?" _She asked anxious to go meet her.

Sam sat there a moment; contemplating whether or not it was something she really wanted to do. Sam was having a hard time looking at them, much less wanting to go over and meet her. But she knew Carly wanted to go; and if she didn't, she would have to deal with Carly's relentless questions about why; which she didn't want to deal with. It was getting hard for Sam not to show how she felt about him, and having Carly grilling her for information would make it difficult for her.

"_Yeah…sure, why not?" _She replied with very little to no enthusiasm.

Carly quickly stood up; while Sam sluggishly got to her feet; dreading it. As Carly walked on ahead, Sam walked slowly behind her; not showing too much emotion on her face as she made her way over to them. As they reached the table, Sam could see a little uneasiness on Freddie's face; but paid it no mind.

"_Hi Freddie…who's your friend?" _Carly asked while leaning on the table they were sitting at, and being her usual bubbly self.

Freddie took a few seconds and a deep breath before answering. With his eyes fixed on Sam; he answered.

"_Oh…this is Jennifer. Jennifer; this is Carly, and that's Sam over there." _He said still keeping his eyes on Sam; watching for any signs of trouble. He knew that Sam was always looking for a reason to harass him; and now that he had a new girlfriend; it opened the door for Sam to get in a few jabs, at his expense, so he kept his guard up, and prepared himself for whatever might be said.

"_Hi…nice to finally meet you. Freddie has told me a lot about you guys." _She said as she was getting up to go greet them.

Sam was feeling a little uneasy the whole time; watching them together. It made her feel like a little bit of her heart had fallen on the ground, but being the Puckett she was, she didn't let it show. Being there watching him with her was getting to be more than she was willing to deal with, and then suddenly Sam felt a little irritated about Jennifer. She felt that Jennifer was moving in on what she had always considered hers; and felt the need to express it in a way that wouldn't give her away.

"_Funny…we haven't heard anything about you." _Sam said with her hands on her hips; her head cocked to one side, and her eyebrows raised and giving Freddie a quick glance; and then returning her attention back to Jennifer. Freddie's eyes got big. It was then that he realized that Sam, Carly and himself made a deal that there would be no more secrets between them.

"_Sooo…how long have you and Fred Nerd here been seeing each other?" _Sam asked standing in the same position; sporting the same look.

"_Well…"FREDDIE" and I." _She said emphasizing his name; obviously not fond of the nickname Sam used._ "Have been seeing each other for about two weeks now." _She said smiling ear to ear while looking in Freddie's direction; causing Freddie to return the smile.

Jennifer walked back to the other side of Freddie; sat down, and wrapped her arm around his arm, and leaned against him. Freddie noticed that Sam's sarcasm was directed only at Jennifer. The way Sam was acting didn't escape Carly's attention either. Sam was feeling irritated at Jennifer; not for dating him; but that she had the nerve to correct her about his name.

"_Ohhh…sorry...how long have you and "FREDDIE" She_ said using her fingers for quotes._ "Been seeing each other?" _She said copying the way Jennifer had said it to her.

Sam was finding it hard to be there watching Jennifer and Freddie together. It was a reminder of how she had possibly made the biggest mistake of her life. The mistake she wasn't sure she could live with, if it meant not having him in her life. Jennifer's smile lessoned after hearing how Sam had mocked her.

"_Uh…like I just said; a couple of weeks now." She _said feeling odd at how Sam was acting around her.

"_So…I haven't seen you here before; how did you meet "FREDDIE"?" _Sam asked mocking her as she did before; wondering how Freddie met her.

Jennifer was uncertain of why Sam was talking to her the way she was, but answered the question.

"_My dad took a job here in Seattle; and we moved into the same building as Freddie a couple of weeks ago." _She said.

"_My hands were full from carrying boxes, and he helped me with the elevator. On the way up to my floor; which happened to be the floor above his, we started talking to each other, and before we knew it, we found out that we had a lot in common." _She said; looking back at Freddie and smiling again.

"_I think that's sweet Jennifer." _Carly said; trying to avoid an unnecessary scene; Sam seemed to be heading in; and for reasons neither Freddie nor her knew anything about.

"_Yeah…sweet. Well nice meeting you…gotta go. Later Nub." _Sam said, getting the last jab in and leaving before Jennifer had anytime to respond.

Carly looked over at Freddie, and gave a sympathetic shoulder shrug before following after Sam.

After Sam and Carly had left the lunch room, Jennifer turned to face Freddie.

"_Is it me or does what's her name…"_

"_Sam…" _Freddie finished for her.

"_Yeah…Sam. Does Sam not like me? Because if there was anything I said I…" _Freddie cut her off.

"_It's not you. You have to understand Sam. It's just who she is. Sam has a rough personality; but the more you get to know her; the easier it is to see the soft side of her. She's actually smart, funny, and kind when she wants to be; even though right now it's hard to see." _He said trying desperately to make her understand she didn't say or do anything wrong.

After saying that, Freddie realized how much he knew about Sam…how much Sam; over the years let him know about her true self. Freddie shook the thought out of his head and continued the conversation with Jennifer.

"_I have an idea. How about you come to our next iCarly rehearsal, maybe she just needs to get to know you better. Sam doesn't let a lot of people close to her." _ He asked thinking it was a long shot; but hoping it would work. Freddie didn't know why Sam was acting the way she did; but he was going to try to find out.

"_All right Freddie, I'll go; besides I have wanted to see where you produce the iCarly show anyway." _She said agreeing to go; but not without her reservations. She didn't dislike Sam, and Freddie was good friends with her, so she was willing to give it a try.

"_Want to go get a Smoothie after school?" _Freddie asked as the both of them left the lunch room; and headed to their lockers to get books they needed for the next class.

"Sure…after I drop my stuff off at home. She said as Freddie walked her to her locker; and then left for his.

On his way to his locker, he passed by Sam's locker where Sam was still grabbing things she needed. As he passed by Sam, she turned her head slightly; unaware of the slight smile she had on her face. Sam realized she was smiling; and quickly looked back at her locker; continuing with what she was doing.

"_What am I doing? STUPID SAM! I hope he didn't notice." _She thought to herself.

She had a look about her he hadn't seen before. It was a simple glance; but in that glance there was something more to it.

"_What was the smile for? Is my hair messed up? Were my pants unzipped? Was she thinking about how she was going to torture me? What's going on in that blonde head of hers?" _He thought to himself.

Carly walked over to her locker where Sam was already pulling things out from hers. Freddie had already passed by; leaving her standing there with her thoughts, when Carly walked up.

"_What's up Sam? What was that all about back there?" _Carly asked; standing there opening her locker.

"_What was what about?" _Sam asked acting like she didn't know what Carly was talking about.

"_You know what I'm talking about… You gave Jennifer a hard time…why?" _She asked while closing her locker.

"_I wasn't giving her a hard time; I was just asking questions…you know something you have to do if you want to find things out." _She said sarcastically and closing her locker. Sam was done talking; and wanted to get out of there. She was tired of thinking about it. It tore at her insides just thinking that maybe Jennifer was the one that Freddie would fall in love with; and that maybe she was too late and would have to go on watching someone else with the person she had always wanted; but was too afraid to go after.

"_Well; catch you later." _She said turning and walking off.

Just then, Carly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her back.

"_Let go of my arm Shay." _She said pointedly and with an angry glare for grabbing her.

Carly let go, knowing that Sam's temper was nothing she wanted any part of. So she let go of her arm, and watched as her best friend stormed off down the hall.

"_This isn't over. I am going to find out what's going on." _Carly thought to herself; closing her locker, and heading to class herself.

**Well. Tell me what you think. Things are going to get interesting. ****Please review!**** Suggestions are always welcome; and possibly will be added to the story. Again…review.**

**I would like to give a shout out to Moviepal for all the advice that was given given.**

**And as always…Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Rehearsal

Chapter Three (The rehearsal)

After the awkward meeting of Jennifer; and dealing with Carly grilling her. Sam finished the rest of the day pretty much avoiding everyone; which she was able to do; due to the fact she skipped all the classes she had with Carly or Freddie. After school got out, Sam quickly left the building, trying not to be spotted by Carly or Freddie.

Sam managed to get out unseen; and then headed home. She had a lot on her mind; mostly Jennifer. She had to get back home to regroup; she needed to think things through. So as soon as she got home; she went straight to her room and locked her door behind her. She didn't want any distractions, and didn't want to deal with her mom going on and on about some guy she met at the convenient store.

Sam flipped her shoes off and flopped down on the bed; with the thought's of Freddie and that girl; that girl who seemed to be stealing Freddie from her.

"How can this be happening? Can't he see we belong together?" She thought to herself while lying on her back and her forearm draped across her forehead. _"I need a plan of action; something I can do to make Freddie see…see that we were meant for each other." She said to herself quietly._

Sam laid on her bed thinking so long, that she fell asleep. When Sam woke up; she felt hungry; and not knowing what time it was she looked at the clock beside her bed. 6:45 p.m.

"_Uhg…I need food."_ She said to herself getting out of bed, and going into the kitchen.

Normally Sam would be at Carly's raiding her fridge. But today; that wasn't an option. So Sam walked out of her room and into the living room where her mom was now sitting; watching TV.

"Hey Samantha…nice to see your still alive." Her mom said as she turned to look at Sam.

"_Yeah…yeah I'm still alive; is there anything to eat?" _ She asked heading for the kitchen.

"_There's some leftover chicken from two nights ago; you can reheat that_." Her mom said.

Sam pulled the chicken out and looked at it. When she opened up the container, the smell of it let her know it was rancid.

"_Maybe if I microwave it long enough it will be fine_." She thought to herself.

After picking off the bad parts; and eating what she thought was the good parts, she went back to her room to relax. She shut off her phone; and laid back down on her bed; still not wanting to talk to Carly, and especially not Freddie.

Carly met up with Freddie and Jennifer in front of the school. Carly was wondering where Sam had gone. She hadn't seen her in the few classes she had with her; which she chalked up to Sam skipping classes.

_Freddie…have you seen Sam? I haven't seen her since just after lunch." _She asked looking around for Sam.

"_No; I haven't seen her since I passed her in the hall by her locker after lunch. Did you notice how odd Sam was acting?" _Freddie askedwith his eyebrows scrunched a little.

"_Yeah; but I'm gonna find out what's up; because I'm sure she'll be at my house later on, if she isn't already." _Carly said shrugging it off.

All three walked back to Bushwell Plaza. When they got to the eighth floor; they went to Carly's door and went in. When they got in; they saw Spencer covered in plaster.

"_What happened to you?" _ Carly asked setting her book bag down on the kitchen island.

"_I was mixing the plaster in my new mixer I found at the junk yard." _He said as he was grabbing a towel to wipe himself off.

"_Blew it up huh?" _Freddie asked walking up to the kitchen island where Carly was now sitting.

"_Um…yeah." _Spencer replied with a discouraged look.

"_Hey…who's the new friend?" _Spencer asked; looking all excited again.

"_Oh…this is my girlfriend Jennifer; she just moved here to Seattle a couple of weeks ago. She lives on the ninth floor." _Freddie said walking back over to her; realizing he had left her standing there alone by the door.

"_Where's Sam…she's always with you guys; she get put in juvy again?" _Spencer asked looking around the room.

"_We don't know. We were hoping she would have been here, because we didn't see her after school." _Carly said spinning around on the bar stool; so that she was facing everyone.

_I'm sure she'll turn up. She's probably at the deli grabbing a giant ham sub before coming over."_ He said not really seeming to be the least little bit worried.

"_Well I have to get going, my dance practice is in an hour, so I'll see you later Freddie; nice meeting you Spencer." _ She said as she was heading for the door.

"_Hold up Jen…I'll walk you to your apartment." _Freddie said as the two of them walked out of the Sahy's apartment.

Sam was sitting in her room; relaxing, when her mom knocked on the door.

"_Everything okay Sammy?" _Her mom asked in an unusual caring voice.

"_Yeah…I'm fine. Just want to be alone right now if you don't mind." _She said trying to ignore her mother's existence.

"_No it's not. Look, I know I'm not the best parent in the world; but I'm still your mom, and I know when you're lying; so spit it out." _She said as she walked into Sam's room and sat down on her bed.

"_I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." _Sam said not bothering to look at her mom.

"_I do mind…" _Sam cut her off.

"_It's about Freddie, okay! And like I said, I don't want to talk about it." _She said again; but in a more annoyed tone of voice.

"_The boy from your web show?"_

"_Yeah…the one from the web show." _Sam said still annoyed, and hoping her mom would drop the subject.

"_He's a good looking kid, I can see why you have the hot's for him. If I were your age I'd probably go after him myself." _

"_MOM!" _She yelled.

"_Please don't say that; it sounds creepy coming from you." _She yelled.

"_Okay…okay; I'll leave, but don't let a catch like him get away." _She said as she was leaving the room.

Sam's mom was just trying to help; but to Sam she wasn't. All she was doing was reminding Sam that what she wanted was unavailable.

Sam was not looking forward tothe next day at school. Not just because it was school; that was part of it; but mostly because she was going to have to go to rehearsal later that night and face Carly and Freddie. After getting out of school, Sam met up with Carly, Freddie and Jennifer. She saw them standing there in front of the school, and slowly made her way over to them. Freddie turned around and saw Sam walking up to them.

"_Hey Sam! Been waiting for you." _Freddie said; holding onto Jennifer's hand.

"_Hey Sam…nice to see you again." _Jennifer said smiling; but feeling nervous about Sam remembering their last encounter.

"_Hey Nub…Jennifer. Ready to get the rehearsal done?"_

Freddie gave her a confused look, and then looked back at Jennifer.

"_Um…yeah…Carly?" _Freddie asked.

"_Yeah I'm ready let's go." _Carly said turning and heading down the sidewalk.

"_So…Jennifer. What's your dad do for a living?" _

"_He's a lawyer for a big company. Maybe you've heard of it...it's Dingo." _She said all excited to tell them.

All three rolled their eyes. Carly, Sam nor Freddie said anything; just continued on their way to the Bushwell Plaza.

"_I can't wait to see you guys rehearse. It sounds like a lot of fun." _Jennifer said holding Freddie's hand and swinging it back and forth.

Sam's eyes got big.

"_What? She's coming to the rehearsal? Why?" _She asked really not wanting her to go.

"_Yeah…I invited her." _ Freddie said.

"_I figured she would like to see where we do iCarly." _He said as he looked over at Jennifer and smiled.

_Great…can this day get any worse?"_ She thought to herself.

Sam didn't like the idea of her coming along; but she knew there was a possibility she could use this to her advantage. After everyone had arrived at Carly's apartment, they went straight up to the iCarly studio.

"_Okay Jen; just have a seat over there out of view, and we'll get started soon." _Freddie said standing behind his cart; typing something on his lap top; and pointing over to a chair that was behind the tech cart.

"_Okay Jen…remember…quiet." _Sam said with a sly smile on her face. She had plans; and all of them involved Jennifer. Sam figured if she had to deal with her; she might as well have fun.

"_Ready to get this going Fred Weird?" _Sam asked knowing it was going to irritate Jennifer.

Jennifer was just about to stand up and reply to Sam's comment, but Sam was fast and didn't give her time to respond.

"_Remember…SHHHH!"_ She said with her finger on her lips.

Jennifer sat back down; but with a slight scowl on her face. Sam was enjoying her reaction; and smiling on the inside.

"_Yeah…I'm ready. In 4,3,2." _And then Freddie pointed his finger at them letting Carly and Sam know it was time to start the rehearsal.

_I'm Carly!…and I'm not Jennifer! Oops. I mean I'm Sam…my bad." _She said smiling at Freddie.

"_Sam…really?" _Freddie yelled from behind the camera.

"_What? It was an honest mistake. Even the great Freddie the nerd bag Benson makes mistakes don't he?" _Sam asked almost unable to contain herself.

Jennifer didn't look pleased at all; and was going to say something again. But once again Sam was fat and didn't give her have a chance.

"_SHHHH." _Sam did the same thing; but with an amused looked and eyebrows raised. About half way through the rehearsal, Sam pushed the random dancing button on the remote. Sam and Carly started dancing all over, and then Sam pretended to trip; and fell into Jennifer. Freddie quickly ran over to Sam and Jennifer. He held his hand out for Sam to help her up. As Sam got to her feet; she stumbled falling into Freddie's arms.

At first; Sam let Freddie hold her, as she gazed into his brown eyes; getting lost in them. Freddie saw something at that moment. He didn't know what it was. But looking down at Sam in his arms triggered something.

"_Hey Freddie; plan on helping me up, or just stand there with Sam in your arms?" _Jennifer was mad. It seemed that everything that went wrong in the rehearsal; somehow seemed to involve her. Freddie placed Sam on her feet, and then went to help Jennifer up. Jennifer reached her hand out for Freddie to grab; which he did, and helped her to her feet as well.

"_You okay Sam? It looked like you biffed it pretty good there." _Carly asked walking over to her after Freddie had helped her to her feet.

"_Yeah Carl's I'm fine. How about you Jennifer; I landed pretty hard on you; you okay?" _Sam asked walking over to her with a fake concern.

_Yeah…I'm fine, no thanks to you." _Jennifer said looking mad and ready to leave.

Sam's plan seemed to be working; but she didn't want to overdo it. She just wanted Freddie to see all he needed was her; and Jennifer was never going be the one.

Jennifer watched the rest of the rehearsal; but in a different spot. She didn't want to get pummeled by Sam again. Jennifer was starting to think her first impressions of Sam were right; that Sam didn't like her; but being the nice person she was, tried to blow it off as a coincidence. At the end of rehearsal; as was almost a ritual, Sam, Carly and Freddie were gathered around the cart as Freddie processed the order of skits that Carly and Sam had decided to do; so everything went off as planned.

"_Everyone want to get a smoothie?" _Carly asked.

"_Does Freddie wear anti-bacterial underpants?" Sam asked._

"_Yes…"_

"_Then I'm ready." _Sam sad as she grabbed a water bottle, and exited the studio. Sam started out dreading tonight, but after all was said and done. Sam was feeling better about things than she had all week.

_So…what'd you think?" _Freddie asked walking over to Jennifer and Carly.

"_It was good; except almost getting killed by Sam."_

"_How about I make it up to you; and buy you a smoothie?"_

"_No thanks; I have homework; and besides; I don't want to die from some kind of freak smoothie accident." _Jennifer said as she was gathering her things.

**Well…I hope you liked it. Things were fun to write in this one and I will try to update when I can. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE leave a review; I love to read all of them. And as always…Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the plan

Chapter four (The beginning of the plan)

After rehearsal ended, Jennifer sat there; behind Freddie; still silent, and uninvolved in the conversation. She had the feeling that somehow, Sam was doing things on purpose, but wasn't one hundred percent sure. However Sam had decided to use every opportunity to get her jabs in whenever possible.

"_So… Jennifer; going to the Groovy Smoothie with us?" _Sam asked; hoping she would. She wanted to find ways of irritating Jennifer; look for weaknesses.

"_Keep your friends close; and your enemies closer." _She thought to herself.

Carly and Freddie noticed how Sam had made a quick turn around and change in her tolerance towards Jennifer. Instead of a standoffish; like she had been for the last week, she was actually being nice; maybe even a little too nice.

"_I don't know…maybe next time; if it's okay with you?" _She said looking over at Freddie, and trying not to look at Sam.

"_Come on Jen, it will be fun. Besides we always go after rehearsal…it's kind of a ritual." _Freddie said while walking over to her and grabbing her hand. Sam smiled at the possibility of her going; because it fit into her plan. But on the inside; she was cringing at the sight of Freddie holding her hand.

"_Okay…sure." _She said while hesitantly showing a small smile.

_Great! Let's get going then." _Freddie said leading her by the hand out of the studio and down the stairs.

While Sam was on her way out of the studio, Carly stopped her short of getting out of the door.

"_Hey…Sam…" _She said still standing by Freddie's tech cart.

"_What is it Carl's…we have smoothies to get to." _She said impatiently.

"_What gives? What's up with you?" _ She asked wanting to figure out why Sam has been acting so strange.

"_What do you mean? I'm thirsty for a smoothie that's all." _She said turning towards the door once again to the leave the studio.

"_That's not what I mean, and you know it. What's with all the being nice to Jennifer all of a sudden?" _She asked, standing there with hands on her hips; knowing something had to be up with her.

"_If you must know; I'm just giving this daffodil a chance; that's all. I figure she might be okay. Besides; she might be hanging with us a lot more since she's dating Freddie." _She said plainly. Carly stood there for a second, pondering what Sam had just said. She knew was a good liar; but wasn't able to prove anything. So Carly reluctantly accepted her excuse.

"_You ready to get a smoothie? Or would you rather stay here and play twenty questions?" _Sam asked sarcastically. Carly rolled her eyes in defeat.

"_Let's go. I wouldn't want to keep you from your smoothie." _She said walking past Sam; heading out the door and down the stairs. Sam had a small smile on her face as she followed behind Carly down the stairs. After Carly and Sam got downstairs; they walked over to Freddie and Jennifer who were still standing in the living room; holding hands and waiting on them.

"_Ready to go Fred Nerd?" _She asked heading for the door.

"_Fred Nerd? Why are you so mean and keep calling him names?" _Jennifer asked; naive and surprised at how Freddie never seemed to mind the nicknames that much.

"_Because… he's a NERRRRD." _Sam answered, drawing out the name nerd.

"_I just don't like the way you always pick on Freddie." _She said in a tone that didn't sit well with Sam.

Sam had to use more control than she ever has with anyone; but only because beating her within an inch of her life wouldn't help her get Freddie.

"_Well, Freddie asks for it by being a Nub…can't help what he is. I just call it as I see it." _She said trying not to say anything further.

"_It's okay Jen. She has always called me names; doesn't bother me; right Demon?" _He said looking at Sam and shooting her a grin with one eyebrow raised.

"_Sure Nub…whatever you say." _She said walking past Freddie and Jennifer; punching Freddie on the arm as she passed by and out of the Shay's apartment.

Carly just looked at Freddie and Jennifer and shrugged her shoulders without saying a word. She didn't really know what to say anyway. All four got to the Groovy Smoothie and found a table for all four of them. Jennifer and Freddie; Sam and Carly went to sit down; where Sam made it a point to sit near Freddie as she always did; but at the last second; Jennifer slid into the chair next to him, blocking Sam from doing so. Sam didn't like being on the side lines; watching Jennifer and Freddie. It was hard for her to watch; but she knew she had to keep her feelings in check. Letting on, might jeopardize the plan

"_So…Sam. You and Carly did great." _Freddie commented.

"_Yeah, except when Sam tripped and just about killed me." _Jennifer said annoyed; but cautious; still not sure of Sam.

"_Accidents happen…let's get our smoothies." _Carly said quickly; trying to keep Sam calm; knowing not too many people have talked to Sam like that and walked away without injuries.

Freddie got up and went over to T-Bo; followed by Jennifer; who was trying to sell an old couple prunes on a stick. Like most people; they said no, and walked away disgusted.

"_Hey T-Bo, can I get two Blueberry Banana smashes?" _Freddie said pulling his wallet out.

"_Want to by a prune?" _T-Bo asked.

"_Um…no. Just the smoothie's...thanks."_

"_Are you sure? They keep you regular?"_

"_I think I'm regular enough. How about those smoothies?"_

"_Suit yourself." _T-Bo said as he walked around behind the counter and started making the smoothies.

Sam looked over at Freddie and loudly cleared her throat.

"_Ahem! Fred Bag, you forgetting someone?" _Sam asked knowing part of going to the Groovy Smoothie, was having Freddie pay for hers.

"_Oh…yeah. T-Bo. Make that three." _Freddie said reaching for his wallet again.

"_What are you doing? You're buying her one too?" _ Jennifer asked confused as to why Freddie would buy someone that acts that mean to him a smoothie.

"_What? I always buy Sam a smoothie; it's something I do, or get hurt. I prefer buying the smoothie better than the beating." _He said like it was no big deal.

Jennifer just rolled her eyes; not quite understanding why Freddie was so willing to be nice to someone that seemed to try and make him miserable.

Sam sat there waiting on her smoothie, when Carly chimed in.

"_Hey Sam, let me ask you a question."_

"_Sure Carl's, go ahead." _She said keeping her eye on Freddie and Jennifer.

"_Did you really trip; or was it on purpose; because from where I was standing; there was no way you could have tripped. There wasn't anything in your way."_

"_What are you getting at Carl's?"_

"_I don't know. I jus…" _Carly stopped mid sentence, as Freddie and Jennifer came walking back to the table with the smoothies.

"_Here you go Princess Puckett." _He said as he placed the smoothie in front of Sam.

Jennifer's eyes got big after he had said that. She figured it would be something he would say to her…not Sam. Jennifer felt a little jealous; it wasn't something she was expecting. So she sat there quiet not saying anything. Freddie didn't notice; because he was too involved in the discussion on how they could tweak the show for the live show on Friday. The longer Jennifer sat there; the more she didn't want to be there. She felt she had to share Freddie with Sam; and it wasn't something she was willing to do.

"_We're going to have a talk when we get back to Freddie's." _She thought to herself.

Sam sat there glancing over at Jennifer periodically; watching her look uncomfortable. That's when Sam had an idea. It was going to be a little embarrassing. But to her, it was going to be worth it if it got her a little farther along down the road closer to her destination…the destination of Freddie's attention on her; and more important; love her.

"_Hey Freddie…remember the time we were on the fire escape and…" _Sam stopped suddenly; not finishing the question. She knew this was going to be hard for him to explain. Sam had a small smile on her face as she said it. Because even now it was one of the things she thought about and treasured all those years after it happened. To her it was one of the best nights of her life. When she stopped talking, she could see Freddie instantly nervous and squirming in his chair.

"_Um…I…well…"_ Freddie was having trouble finding the right words, and trying hard not to sound like he was hiding something from Jennifer.

"_Well what?" _Sam asked; still smiling at how well her question seemed to be working in her favor.

Carly sat there; eyes big; shocked that Sam would even bring that up, especially since she was never the type to get all open and girly, and definitely not in public. That's when it hit Carly. Something was definitely up with Sam. And she was now more determined to find out why.

"_I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore?" _He asked; and then took a long sip of his smoothie.

"_Talk about what?" _Jennifer asked looking at Freddie curiously.

"_It's nothing really. Let's talk about something else." _He said desperately trying to change the subject.

"_What you mean nothing? It was our first together." _Sam asked faking a shocked reaction to what Freddie had just said.

"_Sam; just drop it. Now is not the time for that." _He said getting irritated; and feeling embarrassed in front of Jennifer.

Jennifer was confused at what Sam was talking about, but what it sounded like made her feel uncomfortable. Jennifer got up; leaving her smoothie sitting on the table.

"_I have to go; I'll talk to you later." _ She said looking back at Freddie with a slight look of hurt and disappointment on her face; walking out of the Groovy Smoothie; leaving Freddie sitting there confused and upset.

Jennifer walked the short distance back to the Bushwell.

"_What is going on? What isn't Freddie telling me? And most important…why is he afraid to talk about it?" _She thought to herself as she reached the lobby; ignoring Lewbert screaming at her for walking on his newly mopped floor. _"He's either going to tell me…or we're done." _She said to herself, starting to feel more anger than hurt now.

Freddie sat in his chair a few seconds sipping his smoothie; going through his mind, and trying to figure out what had just happened. Then Freddie looked up over at Sam. She could see something she rarely ever saw from Freddie…Anger. Sam just sat there; trying hard to keep her tough girl game face on, while waiting for what was about to be said.

"_Sam! What the CHIZ! Why did you bring that up? And especially why did you do it in front of Jennifer?" _Freddie was red and clearly upset.

Sam had to think of a good answer; and quick.

"_I was just thinking about it; and thought that maybe Jennifer would think it was pretty cool how we handled the first kiss thing…that's all." _She said still showing no remorse for what she said in front of Jennifer.

"_Well…she obviously didn't! Thanks Blondie…you really out did yourself." _He said shooting back at Sam angry and ready to explode.

"_I told you Fred Geek. Never call me that!" _She said getting up; looking angry herself.

"_Yeah…whatever; I'm out of here. See you Carl's" He_ said as he passed by Sam not once looking back at her and walking straight out the door.

Sam sat back down; both hands around her smoothie, and looking down at the table. She could feel Carly's eyes staring at her, and knew that it wouldn't be long before Carly blew up and started to demand answers.


	5. Chapter 5 Back fire

Chapter Five (Back fire)

After Freddie stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie; Carly sat there looking at Sam a few moments. Then in typical Carly fashion; she went off on Sam.

"_Sam! What was that all about?" _She demanded; arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"_Carly…I'm not in the mood." _Sam said looking down at the table and still holding her smoothie.

"_What were you thinking?" _Carly asked still looking upset at her best friend.

Sam didn't answer; she was in deep thought.

"_Did I go too far? Would he ever see me; see me as the one he really needs?" _She thought to herself.

"_Sam! Are you listening?" _She yelled again. Only this time; everyone was taking notice of how loud Carly was getting.

That's when Sam was shaken from her thoughts.

"_What Shay?" _She asked a little annoyed that Carly was acting all pushy.

"_You heard me. What were you thinking?" _She asked in a quieter tone.

"_Listen Carl's…I would rather not talk about it okay."_

"_No…It's not okay, I think you need to. You're not acting like the normal Sam I know." _She said as she brought her stool closer to Sam.

Sam thought about it a few seconds; pondering whether or not she should say anything to Carly. _"Should I? What if I do? Would she run to Freddie and do her usual meddling?" _

Sam took a deep breath; looked at Carly and without any warning, got up.

"_I gotta get going." _Sam said as she quickly got up, and grabbed her smoothie and headed for the door.

"_Sam! Wait!" _Carly yelled trying to get her to stop. Sam ignored her friend's plea for her to stop; because she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to deal with all that Carly was going to say; or accuse her of.

After storming out and leaving Carly and Sam by themselves; Freddie was fuming.

"_What the hell was wrong with her? Why would she bring up that night? And why would she do it in front of Jennifer?" _He asked himself as he made his way back to her apartment trying to salvage the relationship that might have been wrecked by Sam's comments. Freddie had never thought of telling Jennifer about that night on the fire escape. He had always thought that was the end of it. They both said they wouldn't bring it up anymore after coming clean with Carly while all three were duct taped to the chairs together.

As he was walking home; his anger subsided; and his curiosity took over. Out of nowhere; his mind went back to the events of the rehearsal; and the moment they stared at each other; while he helped her back to her feet.

"_There was something in the way Sam looked at me tonight. Why was Sam acting like that?" _He thought to himself as he reached the elevator in the lobby. As he walked into the elevator and pushed the ninth floor button; he replayed the rehearsal over and over in his head trying to make sense of all that went on. Not to mention all that was said at the Groovy Smoothie. The elevator doors opened and Freddie was brought out of his daydream. He exited the elevator and made his way to Jennifer's door. As he walked up to it and stood in front of it; he was nervous, and wasn't sure if he was ready to explain everything. First…he didn't know exactly what to explain, because he wasn't sure of anything himself. Just then; Freddie was startled by the door opening. Freddie's heart started racing, trying hard to think; think of anything that could help her understand what Sam was talking about.

"_Hi Jen…can I come in?" _He asked cautiously.

"_Yeah….I wanted to talk to you anyway." _ She said as she stepped out of the way so he could enter her apartment.

Freddie stepped in; noticing that there were all kinds of Dingo memorabilia all over the apartment. Apparently, her dad really got into his job, and took it home with him. Freddie walked over to the back wall; where there was a picture of Jennifer and her mom and dad at Dingoland. He noticed how Jennifer looked just like her mom. Freddie walked over to the couch and stood there; waiting on Jennifer to say something.

"_Sit down Freddie." _She said as she pointed to the couch. Freddie sat down; followed by Jennifer who sat down next to him.

"_Listen Jen, about earlier I can explain. You se…" _Jennifer cut him off.

"_Freddie. Why didn't you tell me you two used to date?" _She asked not really angry; but a little upset that he wasn't willing to tell her about Sam and him in the beginning.

"_What? We haven't dated; what makes you think that?" _He said taken back by her comment.

"_Because of the way she looked at you at the Groovy Smoothie. Don't tell me you didn't notice the way she looked at you?" _She asked.

Right after Jennifer asked that, Freddie's thoughts immediately went back to when he was helping Sam up off the floor. He did notice how she looked at him; but didn't think that saying anything to Jennifer would help the situation.

"_Listen Jen…I didn't think I needed to tell you about it….but since Sam brought it up; you might as well know." _He said as he took a hold of her hand.

"_What Sam was talking about was the night we shared our first kiss together." _Jennifer's eyes got big.

"_You just said you never dated; sounds like you did." _She said with a disbelief type tone in her voice.

"_No…you don't understand. We both agreed to kiss each other; because we just wanted to get our first kiss over with. We were tired of worrying about it; soooo…we agreed to kiss each other; but just to get it over with. So we kissed…that's it." _ Freddie said feeling a little more relaxed, now that he got that off his chest and out into the open.

Jennifer's smile returned, knowing now that what she was concerned about was really nothing to be concerned about anymore. Jennifer stood up, and walked over to the kitchen.

"_Would you like to stay for dinner? My dad will be back in about an hour, and that will give you the chance to finally meet him." _She asked while leaning on the counter; her long brown hair falling forward past her shoulders.

"_Where's your mom? Is she at work?" _Freddie asked not recalling seeing her.

Jennifer's face went into a saddened look at the question.

"_My mom was killed in a car accident two years ago by a drunk driver; that's why we moved here. After a couple of years, my dad couldn't handle being in the same house they did everything together in; so he moved us to Seattle so he wouldn't be reminded of my mom and all they did together in the town we used to live in." _Jennifer definitely looked more down than he had ever seen her.

He knew his mom wasn't going to like it; but decided to stay and eat dinner with her and her dad.

"_Yeah…sure." _He said trying to give her a reassuring smile; while walking over and joining her at the counter.

Sam was walking home; sipping down the last of her smoothie. She was perplexed. Going through all the events that happened earlier that evening; wishing she had done things differently.

"_Shouldn't have been so mean. Shouldn't have embarrassed Freddie like that. Jennifer was upset; that much was true; but so was Freddie. I didn't mean for him to be upset." _Sam thought to herself.

Sam was mentally beating herself up all the way home. All she wanted to do was get Freddie to start seeing things that she had seen for years; not make him mad. Just as Sam was walking up to her house; she saw her mom's car in the driveway.

"_Great! Now I have to deal with what I did to Freddie… annnd my mom." _She said to herself.

Sam stood there a few moments; deciding whether or not going inside would be a good idea. She didn't hear anything; per say…a man in the house; or a drunken rage. The house was dark and silent…eerily quiet. But dealing with whatever was going on in her house, was still better than going back to Carly's. Sam opened the door carefully and quietly; and then closed the door behind her; being as quiet as she could. She figured that her mom was asleep; and waking her up was not something she wanted to do.

Sam was hungry. She hadn't eaten; which she normally did after getting back to Carly's from the Groovy Smoothie; raiding the fridge, and then sitting on the couch; scarfing it down; watch TV and then most likely sleeping over at Carly's for the night. As she slowly made her way to the kitchen, slowly and quietly, she opened up the fridge to find that there was some left over ham.

"_When did my mom buy ham? And why wasn't I invited?" _Sam shrugged her shoulders, and pulled out the plate of freshly cooked ham. She had just sat down at the table to eat, when she heard her mom's bedroom door opened letting Sam know that her mom was up, and that whether or not she wanted to; she was going to have to talk to her mom.

"_What's up Samantha? What are you doing home?"_

"_Well for one…I live here." _She said sarcastically.

"_Since when? You spend so much time over at your friend's house; I was getting ready to rent your room out. God only knows we could use the money." _She said sitting down at the table as though she wanted to talk. Sam wasn't in the mood for conversation; especially after the night she had.

"_What's the matter Sammy? You don't look your normal delinquent self." _Her mom asked pulling a piece of ham off the plate.

"_Wrong? There's nothing wrong." _Sam snapped back and not looking her mom in the face.

Sam's mom leaned in towards Sam_. "Remember I told you; I know when you're lying."_

"_Since when do you care; it isn't one of your strong points!" _Sam said feeling the hurt she had felt towards her mom for as long as she can remember.

"_Well…since we started going to those therapy classes together; I have really wanted to get things right; make up for things; you know?"_

"_Mom…we have gone to three classes." _ She said hoping the conversation would end so she could eat in peace.

"_Look Sammy…does this have to do with that boy from the show? Did he hurt you? Because I can always have uncle Carmine go take care of him for you; he got out on parole yesterday."_

Sam knew her mom was trying to help in her own sick and twisted way.

"_No mom! _It's not like that okay; can we please just drop it?"She asked feeling her emotions building up inside her.

Her mom didn't say anything further; just got up and went back into her room; and left Sam there eating by herself.

"_I know my mom is trying to help; but dealing with Carly, and now my mom; is too much." _She thought to herself.

Sam was thinking how weird it was that her mom was acting the way she was. Even though it was nice that she finally took notice of how Sam was feeling; she was used to being ignored, and having to deal with things on her own. It was her way; the Puckett way.

Carly got back from the groovy Smoothie and went inside her apartment. Spencer was sitting on the couch; watching celebrities under water. Spencer gave her a quick acknowledging glance and then returned his attention back on the TV.

"_Hey Carl's…where's your Posse?" _He asked taking a sip of juice while keeping his eyes on the TV.

"_I don't know. First Freddie's girlfriend quickly left; then Freddie followed after her; and then Sam headed out; not even bothering to tell me why she was leaving…leaving me sit there by myself."_

"_What do you mean they just left?" _H e said finally drawing his attention to Carly.

_Sam brought up the night that she and Freddie kissed each other on the fire escape; causing Jennifer to leave looking upset. Freddie got mad at Sam about it, and then left to go after Jennifer. And when I tried to get Sam to tell me why she brought it up; she got up and left without saying anything; leaving me sitting there by myself. It was weird." _She said going over to the couch and sitting down next to Spencer.

Spencer smiled; putting his arm on the back of the couch and leaning back.

"_I was wondering when this was going to happen." _He said still smiling; not giving Carly any explanation.

"_Wondering when what was going to happen?" _She asked totally confused at her brother's statement.

"_Sam…isn't it obvious? She has feelings for Freddie." _He said.

"_You're crazy. Sam and Freddie fight all the time."_

"_Am I?" _He said raising an eyebrow.

"_I guess that would explain her attitude towards Jennifer. But Freddie doesn't seem to feel the same way…he has a girlfriend now. If he had any feelings don't you think he would still be single?" _Carly asked still a little confused at what Spencer was insinuating.

"_It's not important sis. Things always work themselves out in the end if their supposed to be." _Spencer said returning his attention back to the TV once again.

Carly didn't say anything more; just watched the show with Spencer; but keeping in mind what he said.

Sam finished eating; and then went to her bedroom feeling down and depressed. She felt like her whole life was crashing down around her; and realizing that her plan had failed. She flipped her shoes off and crashed down on her bed; landing on her back. Sam's emotions were in full force; and getting the best of her. She laid there thinking all was lost. She felt a tear run down the side of her face; followed by another.

"_What am I doing? Puckett's don't cry." _She thought to herself as she wiped the tears off her face. But another escaped; and then another. She was broken; and out of ways she could think of to get him to see her for who she was. Not the tough girl he always knew; but the hopelessly in love girl she was; and one that would love him for the rest of her life if given the chance. Sam curled up on her side; knees to her chest; and started crying. It wasn't something she would normally do. Normally she would go after anyone that got in the way of what she wanted, and beat them. But this was different. If she did anything to Jennifer; she would be hurting him. And that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

As Sam was starting to fall asleep; being at the Groovy Smoothie with Carly flashed into her mind. Sam sat straight up in bed, and knew what she needed to do.

**There you have it. What's Sam's idea? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. And as always thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reading all of them; they help motivate me to post new chapters sooner. Thanks everyone for your reviews and comments. **


	6. Chapter 6 Can you help me?

Chapter Six (Can you help me?)

Carly was in her room getting ready for bed; brushing her hair with the thoughts of Sam and the events earlier that evening running through her mind.

"_Why did she run off? And what didn't she want to talk about?" _She thought while brushing her hair.

Just then Carly's phone rang. Carly ran over to her night stand to see who it was that was calling her; hoping it was Sam. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was a picture of a ham she used for Sam's phone number; so she quickly answered it hoping to find out what was up with her.

"_Hey Sam…I was hoping you would call." _She said as she adjusted her phone on her shoulder so she could continue brushing her hair.

"_Hey Carl's…can I come over?" _She asked sounding anxious.

_Sure…what's up?" _She asked curiously.

"_I need to talk…it's important." _She said almost as if it were urgent.

"_Sure…come on over; I'll be up." _She said still brushing her hair.

Carly wanted to find out about what was going on with Sam, and this would give her the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"_Okay…see you." _Sam said as she quickly hung up.

On the way over to Carly's, Sam went over in her mind; the plan she had that seemed to fail miserably, and hoped Carly would be able to think of something she hadn't; something…something good; something that might actually work. Sam was almost at the Bushwell Plaza when the thought of Freddie and Jennifer holding hands went through her mind. The mere thought of Jennifer and Freddie together was killing her.

"_Why didn't I ever tell him how I felt? Is it too late? May…" _Her thoughts were interrupted as a car passing by honked its horn; startling her as she was crossing the street. Sam walked the rest of the way across the street; shook the thoughts out of her mind, and went into the lobby. Sam was so distracted by the thoughts she was having; that she didn't even notice Lewbert sleeping at the counter with a ham sandwich still sitting in his hand. Normally; Sam would take the sandwich for the elevator ride up to Carly's.

As she got off the elevator and rounded the corner to Carly's apartment, she stopped short; staring at Freddie's door.

"_Is she in there with him? I wonder what they're doing." _Sam shuttered at the thought; and then picked the lock of Carly's door, and let herself in.

When she walked in; Carly wasn't downstairs; so she made her way over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, because the walk over to Carly's had made her hungry.

As Carly made her way down the stairs; she heard a noise coming from the kitchen, it was Sam rummaging through the fridge for a snack.

"_Same old Sam… picking the lock and helping herself to our food." _ She thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen.

"_Hey Sam…you're here; I didn't hear you knock…oh…wait you didn't." _ She said sarcastically.

Sam turned around and Carly saw Sam holding a chicken leg and Sam chewing on a mouthful of food.

"_Hwey Parl's…pur oub ob chubkin." _Sam said with her mouth full. Sam swallowed what was in her mouth and repeated her statement.

"_Hey Carl's…you're out of chicken."_

"_Gee…I wonder why?" _Carly said with her hands on her hips.

"_Oh can it Shay; we have things to discuss…important things." _She said as she made her way into the living room holding a peppy cola in her hand and plopping down on the couch. Carly walked over to the couch and joined her, pulling her legs up and sitting on them.

"_So…what is it you wanted to discuss? Would it have anything to do with running out on me at the Groovy Smoothie?" _She asked.

"_Sort of…I have some things I need help with; but before I tell you, you have to promise me it will never leave this room."_ Sam said in a serious tone and then taking a sip of her drink.

"_What sort of things?" _Carly asked with her curiosity peaked.

"_First…you have to promise me Carl's." _Sam said still being serious.

"_Okay…okay…I promise." _She said leaning back on the couch eagerly awaiting Sam's explanation.

"_Where do I begin?" _She said setting her can down on the end table next to the couch.

"_How about the beginning?" _Carly asked smartly.

Sam pursed he lips and gave Carly a serious look with her head cocked to one side, not finding Carly's joke all that amusing.

"_Really Carl's…?" _

"_Sorry…just trying to lighten things up. You look so serious." _Carly said sitting up and listening to Sam.

"_I need to tell you…um…well…" _Sam was trying really hard to get it out, but finding it difficult to let it out in the open.

Sam took a deep breath; closed her eyes, and then she said it.

"_I like Freddie." _She said quickly and feeling a little awkward telling Carly about it.

"_Sam; that's not a secret. I know that already."_

"_You do?" _She asked in disbelief.

Sam couldn't believe it. _"Am I that obvious? Does Freddie already know?" _She thought to herself.

"_Yeah…we both like Freddie. We're all friends." _ Carly said oblivious to what Sam was really trying to tell her.

Sam sighed. _"No Carl's…I liiike him…you know, more than a friend." _Sam went silent waiting on Carly's response.

_Wait…what?"_

"_I like him okay…everything about him. His Nerdy ways of doing things, his cute smile, the way he takes my crap and doesn't think less of me for it." _Sam said going quiet again.

_Awe…Sam I didn't know…how long?"_

"_How long what?" _

"_How long have you liked Freddie like this?" _She asked sitting up and adjusting herself on the couch.

"_For as long as I can remember. Like I said; there's something about him. Maybe it's the way he sees me for who I really am; not just the tough girl everyone else sees."_

Carly was taken back at how Sam was talking about Freddie. She noticed something in Sam she hadn't seen before. She saw her best friend in love.

"_You're in love aren't you?" _Carly asked with a sly smile on her face.

Sam just sat there silent; unsure of whether or not to answer Carly's question. Sam looked down at the floor and quietly answered.

"_Yes…"_

Sam felt a single tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away hoping Carly didn't notice; but it was too late.

"_Sam…are you crying? _

"_No…just allergies." _Sam said trying to play it off; but without success.

"_No it's not…your crying. Why?" _Carly asked with concern in her voice.

"_Because I'm…" _Sam paused for a second.

"_I'm too late. He's found someone else. I thought I had all the time in the world. I thought that eventually he would see through my acting like I hate him, and find out how I really felt; and that maybe he would feel the same way." _Sam felt her heart aching, and another tear run down her cheek; except this time, she didn't bother to wipe it away.

Carly sat there a moment; digesting everything that Sam had told her. Sam looked up at Carly; tears still threatening to fall. It took everything she had, to ask the question she had come over to ask.

"_Carly?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you…" _Sam stopped suddenly; trying to get the words out.

"_Can you help? Can you help me?" _She said finally getting it out.

Carly looked at Sam. What she saw was a shell of her best friend. She saw Sam being vulnerable and emotional for the first time. It was the side of Sam she had never seen before. Just seeing Sam in this condition broke her heart.

"_Sam?"_

"_What?" _She asked wiping a tear from her eye with the back of her hand.

"_Freddie has had other girlfriends and they have never lasted for more than a month." _Carly said trying to comfort her friend.

"_This is different. She's actually a nice girl instead of some girl who is using him for what they can get from him. Jennifer's actually pretty decent as far as daffodil's go. She might actually get him to stay with her for a long time; maybe even through high school." _She said standing up and walking to the center of the apartment, with her hands up near her chest and rubbing them together nervously.

"_Sam you're being crazy…I think Freddie actually likes you more than you think he does." _Carly said getting up and walking over to where Sam was standing; putting her hand on her shoulder.

"_Am I…!" _Sam snapped back.

" _Didn't you see the way he ran out after her? Didn't you hear how angry he was at me; before he left?" _Sam's voice got louder.

"_Sam…he has been angry with you before, but he always seems to get passed it and let things go." _Carly said in his defense.

"_Carly, you don't get it!..." _before Sam could get another word in; Carly Interrupted.

"_Sam…shut up and listen!" _Carly was tired of the ranting Sam was doing, and needed to tell her what she should do.

"_Sam…I think you need to get him alone and tell him how you feel; tell him what you just told me."_

Sam's eyes got big and a sudden fear took over her. It was something she had feared for a long time; and she wasn't sure she was able to do it.

"_WHAT? And completely lose him because he thinks I'm crazy?" _Sam yelled trying to hide her fear.

"_If you don't tell him he'll never know. Besides, you never know…maybe he has been feeling the same way, but is just as scared as you are. You know that you have a tendency to make fun of him when he shares things with you. Remember the first kiss thing? You humiliated him in front of millions of people on the web. And yet you two still ended up kissing and making up." _She said seriously; but making light of it to ease the tension.

"_Not funny Carl's!" _Sam said with her eyebrows scrunched a little. ButSam couldn't deny what Carly was saying, it was all true.

Freddie and Jennifer were still standing at the kitchen counter when he looked over at Jennifer.

"_So…when does your mom get home?" _Freddie asked still looking over at her waiting for her to answer.

"_My mom died two years ago." _Jennifer said looking down at the floor with a sudden sadness in her voice.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't…" _Jennifer cut him off before he could continue.

"_It's okay…you don't need to be sorry."_

"_If you don't mind me asking…how did she die?" _He asked curiously but cautiously.

"_She was on her way home; when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit her on the driver side of the car; killing her instantly." _She replied trying to keep her composure.

"_I understand. My dad died suddenly from cancer when I was five." _He said putting his arm around Jennifer; comforting her.

"_So…who does the cooking?" _He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"_My dad does. It's kind of his hobby. Even when my mom was alive; he would do all the cooking. He's a pretty good cook."_

Just then Freddie heard the lock on the front door click; indicating that Jennifer's dad was home. A fear ran through his entire body. It's something that all boys dread; meeting the dad. It's a hard thing for guys, because you have to leave a good impression the girls dad, or it's over. Freddie sat there trembling on the inside; waiting for the inevitable. The door flung open, and Jennifer's dad walked through seeing Freddie standing there at the counter.

"_Hi dad…I have someone for you to meet." _Jennifer said walking over to her dad and giving him a hug.

"_Hey Jen…I didn't know we were having a guest." _He said laying his suit coat over the top of the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"_Dad, this is Freddie…Freddie this is my dad." _She said pointing her hand at both of them as she walked back over to where Freddie was still standing; almost frozen in place.

"_So…you're the boy that Jen here keeps talking about; nice to finally meet you." _He said as he held his hand out for Freddie. Freddie gulped and reached out to shake her dad's hand.

"_Nice to meet you too sir." _He said feeling the tight grip on his hand.

Freddie decided to make that good impression before it was too late.

"_So Jennifer tells me you're a lawyer at Dingo; how long have you been with Dingo?" _He asked, wondering if he was one of the lawyers he, Sam and Carly almost had to deal when they found out they were copying their web show skits.

"_For about ten years now; if you want I can get you a tour of their TV studio." _He said while walking into the kitchen.

Freddie didn't want to give her dad the wrong impression by telling him no; but he also didn't want her dad knowing about their incident with the writers of the Dingo TV show.

"_Actually sir, I'm not much of a Dingo fan; but thank you for the offer." _He said as he slid his hands into his front pockets; trying to hide his sweaty palms.

Jennifer's dad looked at Freddie with his eyebrows scrunched and trying to understand Freddie. But then a second later; a smile appeared on his face.

"_You don't have to call me sir. My name is John." _Her dad said walking back into the living room to put his coat into the closet by the front door.

"_Um…okay…John." _ He said nervously; but feeling more relaxed knowing he got through the meeting with her dad and survived.

Jennifer reached over and grabbed his hand in an effort to calm Freddie down. But it did the exact opposite. It made him even more nervous than he already was.

"_What if he sees Jennifer holding my hand? Will he kill me?" _He thought to himself; still holding her hand; scared of how her dad might react.

"_So…what would you kid's like for diner; that is…" H_e stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at their intertwined hands.

"_Ohh! I see someone has a boyfriend." _

"_DAD!" _Jennifer screamed out of pure embarrassment; and letting go of Freddie's hand.

Her dad just smiled and continued with what he was going to say.

"_Are you staying for diner Freddie?" _Freddie looked over at Jennifer; now terrified of being in the same room with her dad.

"_Yes dad, he's staying for dinner_ …_what are we having_?" She asked.

"_How about we go out tonight; not really in the mood to cook?" _He asked.

Jennifer looked over at Freddie; who gave her an agreeing look, and then looked back over at her dad.

"_Sure…when we leaving?_

"_About twenty minutes; but I have to get changed first." _He said as he walked off into his room.

"_Carly…I can't do that. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" _Sam said almost in a whisper and looking down at the floor.

Calry took her hand and put it on Sam's face; making Sam look at her.

"_Freddie knows you better than anyone; almost better than you know yourself, and yet he still considers you a good friend." _Carly said.

Sam's eyes started watering up. But Sam fought the urge to cry. She knew she had to be strong; but she also knew that she couldn't deny what Carly was saying. She knew if there was any hope of Freddie to see her the way she sees him, she was going to have to set her pride and fear aside and let him in; all the way in; and tell him how she feels about him.

Sam decided to take Carly's advice and tell him; no matter how hard it would be; or the answer he might give. She was going to go for it; she was going to tell him.

**Here you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. Job; Family and misc. Distractions. PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing from you.**

**As always. Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner with dad

Chapter Seven (Dinner with dad)

**This chapter is going to be mostly centered around the dinner with Jennifer and her dad. There will be a small amount of Sam, but this chapter is going to be mostly the dinner. So enjoy. And PLEASE! Leave a review.**

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy the read! **

While Jennifer and Freddie were waiting on her dad to finish getting ready, they went and sat down on the couch. _"So…Freddie…can I ask you a question?" _She asked still feeling weird about finding out about Sam and him kissing. _"Sure…go ahead." _He said turning to face her. "_Um…how did you and Sam…um you know; besides getting the first kiss over with; why her?" _She asked.

Freddie was surprised she actually asked him that; especially since he had already told her. But to keep things normal between them; he decided to tell her a few more details about it.

"_Sam and I had pranced each other, Sam pranked me, and I pranked Sam. But Sam isn't the type to just leave things even between us. She likes o win completely."_ Freddie took in a small breath and continued on with his explanation. _"We were; that is Carly, Sam and I had gotten on the subject of the first kiss. Carly told us about her first kiss; and then Sam told us about hers…by the way was gross."_

"_Wait…you said it was both yours and hers first kiss."_

"_Yes…I did. Let me explain. Sam lied and made up the whole story." _Jennifer started looking a little uncomfortable on where the story of Freddie's was going.

"_Like I said before; Sam didn't like just being even with the pranks; she likes to win and conquer. So Sam said she was running down to the deli across the street…or so I thought, Carly asked me who I had my first kiss with. I told her I hadn't had my first kiss yet. I didn't know that Sam was standing outside the studio door listening to what Carly and I were saying." _Freddie was still unsure if he should be telling her all the details; but figured if he was going to make his relationship work with her, she needed to know.

"_The next day, when we were just about to finish our live web show; Sam told everyone on the web that I hadn't kissed a girl ever." _Jennifer was practically frozen; not moving an inch while listening to Freddie, tell her all about the kiss.

"_After she said that; I spent a week getting made fun of; funny looks from all the kids in school; even the little kids were laughing. I spent a week trying to cope with all the teasing from everybody. I eventually skipped school for a whole week; and sat at the only place I could be alone; on my fire escape."_

"_So how did you and Sam end up kissing each other then? It sounds like she was pretty cruel to you." _Freddie took another breath, and continued.

"_I had my lap top with me on the fire escape; watching the web cast of iCarly that Sam and Carly decided to go ahead and do without me. Halfway through the show, Sam stopped the show, and what I saw and heard shocked me."_

"_What did she say and do?" _Jennifer asked.

Freddie paused for a second.

"_She told everyone; live on the show she hadn't kissed anyone either; and if they wanted to pick on anyone, pick on her." _He said still feeling uneasy about telling her something that personal to him.

"_About ten minutes later; Sam showed up at the window of the fire escape. She climbed over the window sill and sat down. She told me that she was sorry for telling everybody on the internet about me…sorry she said personal things about me and…" _Freddie trailed off.

"_And what…?" _Jennifer asked still glued to every word he was saying.

"_That she was sorry for everything…everything she had ever done to me…which by the way is countless._

That's when Jennifer suddenly ad a curious look on her face.

"_So you still haven't told me how you and Sam ended up kissing each other." _She said.

"_We talked about how stupid it was that everybody made such a big deal over their first kiss."_

Freddie paused once again; looking for the right words to explain it to her.

"_I had a thought, and was about to say it but stopped. She asked me what it was. I asked her if we should kiss; just to get it over with. I thought she was going to hurt me just for saying it. But to my surprise she didn't. We both agreed that after kissing we would never say anything to anybody ever. Then we kissed…end of story." _He said as he felt relieved he didn't have anything else he was hiding from her.

Before Jennifer could respond to what Freddie had just told her; her dad walked back into the living room…ready to go get dinner. Freddie felt a little awkward about telling her about that night, because deep down inside he felt something he hadn't before; a difference between them.

"_You kids ready to go?" _He asked grabbing his keys and walking towards the door.

"_Yeah…we're ready." _Jennifer said as she got up and walked over to him, with Freddie walking behind her.

"_Where are we going?" _Jennifer asked her dad.

"_That new steak house I found searching for new food ideas on the web."_

"_Really dad…you know I don't care for meat that much?" _She said rolling her eyes; with her hands on her hips.

"_I'm sure they have a salad bar there for you." _He said smartly.

"_Ugh…fine." _She said_._

Freddie, Jennifer and her dad, left the apartment and headed towards the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, and they stepped in; Freddie was curious which steak house they were going to.

"_Um…John, what's the name of the place we're going to?"_

"_The Ham and Steak pit."_

"_Oh…I've heard of it, Sam has told me how awesome the food is." _Jennifer looked over at Freddie; noticing he had a smile on his face when he talked about Sam.

"_Maybe Sam would like to come along…does he live here in the same building?" _But before Freddie could correct him, Jennifer spoke up.

"_Sam's a girl…a girl from school."_

"_Oh…sorry…would she like to come along?" _Jennifer took a deep breath and sighed.

"_I don't think she would want to…she's busy." _She said not trying to sound jealous. But deep down inside; and after hearing the story of Sam and Freddie's first kiss together, she was a little jealous.

Freddie was surprised by what she said. But instead of saying something; he let it go; knowing she was still unhappy about the way Sam had acted towards her. When they got off the elevator; and stepped into the lobby, they saw Lewbert screaming at an old lady walking through the lobby with her walker on his newly mopped floor.

"_Get used to it. Lewbert hates his job; but since he gets free rent for working here; he won't quit."_Freddie said noticing the stunned look on Jennifer's and her dads face.

After walking into the parking garage; Freddie noticed what vehicle they were walking over to. They walked up to a brand new sporsha SUV. Freddie got in; sitting in the back seat; followed by Jennifer, while her dad got in. As Freddie was putting on his seat belt, he was in awe of how fancy the car was. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. It had TV's built into the back of all the seats. It had practically everything except the kitchen sink; although he hadn't seen the whole car yet. It even had a power cup holder and heated seats.

"_I have to say John…this is one sweet ride." _He said still in awe of the luxuriousness of the car.

"_Thanks; I picked it up about three weeks ago to help us move. There's lots of room in the back." _He said as if he had just purchased a regular new car.

"_Jennifer…you must like being driven around in this huh?" _ He asked smiling and still looking around the inside at all the high tech amenities it had.

"_It's nice…but just a car to me." _She said plainly.

"_Just a car? This isn't just a car; this is an awesome car!" _He exclaimed.

As Jennifer's dad pulled out of the garage, and out onto the street, Jennifer scooted closer to him. She was tired of the car talk, and wanted to just enjoy the ride to the steak place with Freddie.

Sam was sitting on Carly's couch completely lost in thought; when the sound of Carly's voice broke her train of thought.

"_Sam…you okay?" She asked._

Huh...oh, yeah. What's up Cral's?" She asked not really looking at Carly; but off in the distance.

"_I was just going to ask you that." She said looking over at her best friend._

"_Carl's I…" _ Sam stumbled on her words trying to get them out.

_Carl's, I decided to take your advice and tell Freddie; but I've been sitting here thinking and I just don't know how." _She said now staring down at the floor.

"_Well…how about after the next iCarly rehearsal; I conveniently leave; leaving you two alone. That way he won't expect anything?" _She asked with a thinking face and her finger on her chin.

"_I don't think that will work, because we always go to the groovy Smoothie afterwards." _Sam said finally looking up at Carly.

"_Let's see…let's see. Oh! I got it. On our way down to go to the Groovy Smoothie; I tell you guys I forgot something, and that I'll catch up to you?"_

Sam thought about it a few seconds.

"_Only one problem with your idea."_

"_What's that?" _She asked.

"_What if he brings his girlfriend; that would kind of put a damper on things don't you think?" _She said looking perplexed.

"_I don't think he will; and even if he wants to; I'm not sure she will want to; you know after what happened the last time she was there." _Carly explained feeling pretty good about her idea.

Sam sat there a moment and weighed out her options.

"_I can't just go out and tell him I need to talk to him; alone, I can't do it around Jennifer. I guess I don't have too many other options on this." _Sam thought to herself.

"_Okay…I'll go with it. But if she shows up; we need to think of some way to get rid of her; at least long enough so I have time to explain." _She said almost starting to think it would work.

"_No problem. I think I can come with an excuse if needed. But you have to try to act like the Sam Freddie and I know. Don't act all timid and scared around him; it won't help your cause. Be the brave strong, eating machine we both know you are." _She said putting her arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam went home after hanging out with Carly a few more hours. She Carly was right; and need to regroup. The next few days were going to be hard watching him with her; but she held onto the hope that when she talked to Freddie; if anything at least he would know how she felt.

As Jennifer's dad pulled up to the Ham and Steak pit; Freddie got out and walked around the back side of the car and opened the door for Jennifer.

"_Ready to go kids?" _Her dad asked while walking to the door.

Neither of them answered; but followed him to the door. As they walked in; the place looked your usual steak type of place. It was dark with scratched up wooden tables and chairs. There was a grill with flames shooting up; and a questionable looking cook. The place was packed; and they weren't sure if they would get a table anytime soon. But just then Jennifer's dad spotted a table in the back.

"_Hey…there's a table back there; let's go." _He said. And before either of them could say anything; he was off and hurrying to the table.

Jennifer and Freddie looked at each other; then followed right behind.

"_Apparently her dad likes steak. He looked like a kid in a candy store. He kind of acts like someone I know…"_ Freddie thought to himself. As they reached the table; her dad and Jennifer had a seat with Freddie standing there a few seconds looking around at the place; then sitting down next to Jennifer.

"_I don't see a salad bar Jen; guess you'll have to eat ham or something_." Freddie said; while her dad looked over at Freddie and smiled; while Jennifer sat there quietly.

Suddenly a waitress who was about nineteen showed up at the table with a pad of paper in her hand. She was blonde; blue eyes; and had a familiar look about her. Freddie noticed, and probably kept his gaze on her a little too long; because she smiled at him.

"_Can I get you something to drink?" _She asked smiling at Freddie.

Jennifer noticed, and wasn't all that pleased at the sight. So she scooted closer to Freddie; showing her he was hers.

Freddie glanced up at the waitresses name tag. "Samantha." It read.

"_What are the odds?" _He thought to himself.

Jennifer's dad had already picked up the menu, and was looking at it, when the waitress showed up.

"_I'll have a beer; how about you guys…want a beer?" _Her dad asked jokingly.

"_No thanks…I'm more of a soda and iced tea guy myself." _Freddie said looking up at the waitress seeing her and thinking she was oddly familiar. Freddie shrugged it off and ordered a pepi cola.

"_How about you miss, what can I get for you?" _She asked.

"_A Wahoo punch with ice." _She said plainly.

The waitress turned around to get there drinks and Freddie turned to look at her; always keeping her dad in mind. Even thought they seemed to be doing okay; he was still her dad; and the first meeting was always a rocky one. It was usually filled with danger around every corner. But knowing his wife died; and Jennifer was his only child and daughter; he would be under scrutiny from him. So he kept his guard up when interacting with her.

"_What do you think of the place Freddie?" _Her dad asked.

"_I can definitely see why Sam would be in love with this place. The cook even looks like he is probably related to her." _He said smiling and looking around.

Her dad thought the last comment was odd; but paid it no mind.

"_How about you Princess?" _He asked Jennifer.

"_It's okay; if you like trucker food." _She answered still wanting to be somewhere else eating than where she was.

Her dad was going to say something; but Samantha came back to the table with their drinks.

"_Here you go…are you ready to order?" _She asked readying her pen and waiting.

"_What is your biggest sellerrrr Samantha?" _Her dad asked; squinting his eyes at her name tag so he could use her name. He always thought it was better to use a person's name when addressing to them.

"_Well…we have two actually. We have the thirty ounce T-Bone; always a favorite; and the Texas Ham Steak. We actually ordered bigger plates just for those." _She said as she still stood there waiting on his response.

"_Hard decision; but it looks like the T-Bone wins." Her dad said as he handed her the menu back._

"_How about you; what can I get you?" _

"_I'm going to try the Texas Ham Steak. It looks huge; has anyone ever finished it?" _Freddie asked.

"_Actually…yes. It was a young lady about your age. She not only ate the whole thing; but did it in record time." _She said.

Freddie knew it was Sam.

"_And how about you young lady…what would you like?" She asked._

"_Do you have salad?" _She asked.

"_Sorry…we kind of only serve meat here."_

"_Oh…okay; I'll have the smallest piece of ham you have then." _She said handing her the menu as well. Jennifer; Freddie and her dad talked the rest of dinner about random things; even Jennifer lightened up and started acting like her normal happy self.

But in the back of Freddie's mind. There was something about tonight. Something was awakened; he just didn't know what.

**I know it was a small amount of Sam; but the first kiss needed to be there. Hope you enjoyed all the references to Sam in the dinner. PLEASE REVIEW! I like helping comments and ideas. Helps me stay focused and maybe even use the idea. Once again, thanks for reviewing.**

**And as always. Thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8 The Talk

**Chapter Eight (The Talk)**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I love reading them. **

**Again leave reviews with your thoughts and ideas. **

The next day at school; Freddie made it a point to find Sam and ask her what her problem was the day before. He didn't know why she brought up the first kiss; but it did put him in an uncomfortable position with Jennifer. As Freddie was going through his locker finding the things he needed for his first class of the day, he was startled by someone behind him.

"_Hey Freddie; ready for another great day at Ridgeway?" _Jennifer asked; feeling pretty good about her little rhyme.

"_I'd have to say yes…have a few things I need to take care of; but other than that…" Freddie was cut off by Jennifer's favorite person._

"_Hey Fredda-Cheesy; get all your homework done? Mama's got to have something to copy." _Sam asked leaning against the locker next to his. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"_Can't you do your own work? I'm not always going to be there to do everything for you." _He asked still annoyed about yesterday. Jennifer gave Sam a nasty look; but Sam just glared at her; making Jennifer feel uncomfortable.

"_I gotta get going. Don't want to be late." _She said giving Freddie a quick sideways hug.

Sam watched her as she left and disappeared around the corner.

"_Sam! What's going on?" _He yelled.

"_WHAT?" _She asked snapping her head back towards Freddie.

"_You know what I mean…what's with you lately?"_

Sam wanted to tell him right then and there, but was too scared to. So instead she just snapped back at him like she normally would.

"_Nothing's the matter Fred nerd; have a love spat with the little lady?" _She said with a slight scowl on her face.

"_Ha ha; very funny Puckett; Jealous?" _Those words struck her like a knife; but she wasn't going to let it show. Instead, she just mocked him back.

"_No; what's there to be jealous about…you? That will be the day." _Those very words coming out of her mouth made her angry. She wanted him more than anything. And Freddie was right; she was jealous.

Sam turned around and left Freddie standing there. He didn't get her. Normally she wouldn't be so harsh about his girlfriends, but Jennifer seemed to be a target.

"_There's something different; I can see it. The way she looks at me. It's as if there's something more." _He thought to himself.

Freddie put it out of his mind, and headed off to his first class.

Later on that day, Sam was standing by her locker; when Carly showed up with a curious look.

"_So…?"_

"_So…what?" _Sam replied.

"_How you feeling? Ready to tell him?" _She asked with a small smile forming on her face.

"_Actually…no; in fact; I'm starting to think it was a bad idea." _Sam said avoiding Carly's look.

"_What do you mean? I thought we discussed this yesterday. You were going to let him know?" _She said surprised at the sudden change in Sam.

Carly wasn't going to give up on her best friend; she knew she had to do something. _"Sam…listen I thi…" Sam cut her off_

"_That's the problem. You're thinking too much… I'm thinking too much. Just drop it okay?" _She said closing her locker door, and walking away before Carly had a chance to respond. Carly knew there was no talking to her when she was like this, so she would have to get with her later.

School ended; and it wouldn't be too long and they would have to start rehearsal; something Sam wasn't looking forward to. All four walked back to the Bushwell Plaza pretty much in silence. Freddie was upset at Sam. Carly was thinking about what she could do to help. Jennifer was happy; but concerned about the way Freddie seemed to be distant most of the day; and Sam was just trying to get through everything without having a meltdown.

When they reached the Bushwell and rode the elevator up; Jennifer gave Freddie a quick hug and told him she would see him later as the three walked out of the elevator and headed to the Shay's apartment; leaving Jennifer alone in the elevator to get to her floor.

"_See you later Jen." _He said as he followed behind Sam and Carly.

Spencer was standing in the kitchen when all three walked through the door together. He didn't know why; but he could feel the tension in the room.

"_What's up sis; and two people who don't live here?" _He said trying to ease the mood in the room.

"_Not much…just getting ready to rehearse iCarly." _She said watching Sam trying her best to avoid Freddie.

Sam walked into the kitchen; which was normal for her, and grabbed a left over ham sandwich; and started eating it,

"_Sho…wash uf Shpenc?" _She asked with her mouth full of food.

"_EW Sam…try closing your mouth when you eat." _Freddie said looking disgusted.

After she swallowed what was in her mouth; she shot back at Freddie.

"_How about I poke your eyes out so you don't have to watch?" _She asked walking into the living room, and walking up to where Freddie was standing.

Freddie stood his ground as always; ready for battle. But it was not to be. Spencer interrupted the little fight.

"_Can you two have your little love spat another time? I have some great news." _He said all excited to reveal it.

"_Did Carly tell Spencer about our conversation? If so; I'm going to kill her." _She thought to herself; stewing on the inside.

"_What is it; did you finally learn how to do electrical work without setting stuff on fire?" _Carly mocked.

"_No…although that would be cool. I just got off the phone with Dingo." _He said all jazzed and excited.

All three of their mouths hit the floor.

"_Apparently they have a new lawyer; and he heard about your show. So they want to bring you guys in and talk about some ideas they had for you." _He said looking foolishly happy.

"_Who's the lawyer?" _Freddie asked.

"_What different does that make Fred Nub?" _Sam asked irritated.

"_Because, I don't know if you remember it or not; but Jennifer said her dad worked for Dingo right?"_ _He asked._

"_Yes…we remember Nub. What about it.?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips and getting annoyed._

"_Jennifer's dad is a lawyer for Dingo. I told him we did a web show; and Jennifer must have told him it was iCarly."_

"_So now what…your girlfriend's dad not only works for Dingo; but he's one of their lawyers too? Way to go Fred Bag!" _Sam said almost too angry for words and not too much in the mood to beat Freddie for being so naive.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Carly walked over and answered it; revealing Jennifer standing there looking all happy and excited. Jennifer was beaming and all smiles.

"_Did Dingo call you guys yet?" _She asked completely bubbly and making Sam sick, just looking at her.

Jennifer was completely unaware of the trio's past run in with Dingo; and didn't understand why they weren't as excited as she was. Jennifer closed the door behind her and walked over to Freddie.

Sam walked over to Jennifer._ "Listen daffodil…I don't know if the Nub here told you anything; but we have already met the people at Dingo. Only they weren't as excited to see us as you sound now." _Sam said bluntly; and with a little sarcasm towards Jennifer.

"_Freddie…I don't understand." _Jennifer said confused as to why none of them weren't as excited as she was.

"_Listen Jen…Dingo was stealing our skits from iCarly. We had to go over there and try to make them stop."_

"_What do you mean?" _Jennifer asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and was really getting irritated with Jennifer.

"_Listen Dorkette…you're dad is working for the same people who stole our ideas; and when we went there, they didn't care about whether or not we knew they were stealing our ideas." _Sam said walking away into the kitchen trying to calm down.

"_We told them we were going to sue; but they said they had endless money and lawyers…you know; like your dad." _She said while pointing her finger over at Jennifer.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't know. But if you don't mind, how did you get them to stop?" _She asked with a curios face.

Freddie sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the myth that the founder of Dingo froze his head in the basement of the building; hoping that one day science could bring him back?"

"_Yeah; but that wasn't real; just a stupid story." _She said.

"_Actually…Jenio; it wasn't just a story, it was real…we found it!" _Spencer said jumping from the kitchen to the living room in two steps.

"_We even have pictures!" _Carly said jumping into the conversation.

Sam was suddenly quiet. Freddie; Spencer; Carly and Jennifer were discussing whether or not to take Dingo up on their offer. Sam was sitting at the kitchen island; spending most of the conversation in thought.

"_Sam...are you listening?" _Freddie asked.

"_Huh? Oh yeah."_

"_So what do you think?"_

"_Whatever you say Fred Dork." _She said still halfway in thought.

Freddie gave Sam a confused look; he didn't know why she was acting all different.

But he saw something; something that was familiar to him, something he had seen before.

Freddie was jarred out of thought when Carly piped up.

"_So we're agreed then?" _She said with her arms folded around her chest.

"Agreed…" He said plainly still analyzing Sam.

"_Okay…I'll let my dad know that tomorrow he can take us there; and talk with them." _She said wrapping her arms around Freddie's.

Sam just sat there, until Carly announced that it was time to rehearse.

"_Are you staying for rehearsal Jen?"_ _Freddie asked; looking at her._

"_No…I have dance practice; but maybe another time." _Jennifer wasn't being totally honest. She wasn't fond of Sam; and didn't feel like hanging around her.

"_Okay…see you later then." _Freddie said giving her a quick hug; making Sam squirm on the inside.

About half way through the rehearsal; during one of the skits; Freddie noticed Sam's eyes. The way the blue in hers eyes stood out; the way her hair accented them. There was something there he hadn't seen before. It seemed that the thoughts of Sam; were becoming more and more regular; and he didn't mind them. He just didn't know why; he was thinking of her and the things she did; even when he was with Jennifer.

"After rehearsal; Carly made a mad dash downstairs; leaving us alone. I've been in the studio with Freddie thousands of times alone; but today…I don't know; it seems different. Besides; wasn't Carly supposed to leave us alone at the Groovy Smoothie?" Sam thought to herself.

Sam slowly made her way over to Freddie who was now rolling up cables, and getting things ready for the actual live show. She could feel a knot in her stomach. Her nerves were on overdrive. When Sam reached Freddie she looked away for a brief moment gathering herself together.

"_I can do this…I can do this." _She thought to herself.

When Freddie looked up; he noticed Sam slowly making her way over to him. He was expecting insults; but instead; she just had a nervous look on her face; almost timid, which was very unlike Sam.

"_What's wrong with Sam? She would normally be downstairs with Carly after rehearsal raiding her fridge." _He thought to himself_._

Sam finally made her move and made her way over to where Freddie was finishing up. She had to force herself to look calm and collected. But on the inside she was screaming; screaming for him to finally notice; to make a move.

"_What's up Nerd Boy?" _She asked calmly.

Freddie stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. While watching her walk over; he noticed a look in her eyes, he felt hypnotized; almost drawn to her. But Freddie snapped himself out of it and went back to what it was he was doing and answered.

"_Um…you know; just a few adjustments before we head off to the Groovy Smoothie." _He said trying not to look directly into her eyes; almost scared of how they made him feel.

"_Is Jennifer coming with us?" _She asked holding her breath.

"_No…she has dance practice; remember… why?" _He asked.

Sam exhaled in relief.

"_No reason; just wondering." _She said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam got scared; she wanted to tell him; she wanted him to know. But the fear of the rejection she might get stopped her from telling him. And that's not something she was ready for. So without saying another word; she left the studio and ran downstairs.

Carly was standing in the living room when Sam reached the bottom of the stairs. Carly walked over to Sam with a smile on her face. She wanted to know what went on up in the studio; and was just about to ask; but stopped when she heard the sound of Freddie walking down the stairs. Sam nudged Carly with her elbow; letting her know to stop with the look she had on her face.

"_Ready to go get those smoothies?" _Carly asked while walking over to the door

"_Sure…you're paying right F_red Bag?" Sam asked smartly; hiding her fears and trying hard not to let them show.

"_Why do I always have to pay? Doesn't your mom give you an allowance?"_ He asked as they left the apartment.

"_Because…that's what gentleman do for ladies…they pay." _She said smacking him on the shoulder.

"_Yeah ladies…you hardly qualify." _He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"_Can it Fred Bag…and pull your wallet out; or do I have to do it for you like last time?" _She said with a scowl on her face.

Freddie just sighed and caved.

"_Fine…but you're buying your own smoothie next time." _He said feeling defeated; but knowing he was going to have to the next time as well.

The trio walked over to the Groovy Smoothie, talking about the rehearsal and any tweaks they might do for the actual show. Sam walked ahead of Carly and Freddie reaching the door first. Freddie couldn't help but notice the way she looked in the city lights and how her hair reflected the lights.

"_Sam looks nice tonight; wait…what?" _Freddie couldn't believe he was thinking of her like that. He needed to clear the thoughts out of his head.

They walked over to one of the tables in the middle of the place. Carly and Freddie sat down; followed by Sam; who made it a point to sit next to him. When Freddie wasn't looking, Carly gave Sam a nod.

"_OH! I forgot something at my house. I'll be back in a little bit." _And with that, she bolted out of the Groovy Smoothie; not giving either of them a chance to respond; leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

Sam's eyes got big, and she felt butterfly's churning in her stomach. Freddie was feeling a little uncomfortable too; especially after the thoughts he was having before they arrived there.

"_So…how about that smoothie." _ Sam asked leaning back in her chair.

Freddie gave her a nervous smile, and got up to go get the smoothies. Sam sat there still contemplating whether or not she was actually going to go through with it. Freddie came back to the table breaking Sam's thoughts. As he was sitting back down, Sam took a deep breathe.

"_It's now or never." _She thought to herself as she braced herself for whatever might come of it.

"_Um…Freddie can I…I mean…" _Sam was stumbling on her words; more nervous than she had ever been in her life.

"_Can we talk?" _She said with a little shake in her voice.

"_Sure…what is it?" _He asked curiously as he slid her a smoothie.

"_I need to tell you some things; things I have needed to tell you for a long time." _She said still scared and unsure if this was the right time to be telling him how she was feeling about him.

"_Okay…" _Freddie could see that whatever it was that she wanted to say seemed to serious.

"_Have a seat," She_ said pointing to the seat next to her.

Freddie walked over to the seat and sat down' still curious about what she wanted to discuss.

"_I just want you to know that I need you let me finish before you say anything." _She said in a serious tone of voice, and still a little shaky.

"_Okay…I won't, shoot." _He said waiting for what she was going to say.

"_I like you; and have for some time." _

"_I have liked you too." _He said.

"_I told you not to say anything Fred Nub." _She said, but not in her usual sarcastic tone.

"_Sorry…continue." _He said.

"_Like I said, I like you. But not in the way you're thinking. For as long as I can remember I've had a crush on you; I don't know why. Maybe it's the geeky things you do. Maybe it's the way you have seen me for me and didn't judge me. But the crush has turned into more." _Sam paused and took in a breath.

"_Look…I know you're dating Jennifer; and that's cool, but I needed to tell you; let you know how I feel; whether you feel the same way or not. So if I haven't been that nice to Jennifer; that's most of the reason. The other reason is as you know I'm not fond of girly girls. It took a long time for me to get used to Carly. So…now that I told you I'm going to get going." _She said as she was standing up to leave.

"_Sam…wait, sit back down." _He said reaching out and grabbing her wrist; stopping her from leaving; thinking he was probably going to end up with something broken. Sam turned; looked at him, seeing something in his eyes and decided to do as he asked.

**Well. Hope you all liked it. It was fun writing it. Please review I love hearing from all the readers. Let me know if you like it; hate it; or just plain don't know. And as always… thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Talk Part 2

**Chapter Nine (The Talk Part 2)**

**Well. Here is the second part of (The Talk) things are going to be more interesting Please review I love reading all of them.**

Sam sat down next to Freddie with his hand still wrapped around her wrist and nervous about what he wanted. For the first time she saw something in him; a compassionate look about him; a smile that seemed to tell her everything was okay.

"_Sam…I had no idea. Why haven't you told me this a long time ago?" _He asked.

Sam didn't say anything right away. Instead, she looked at his dark brown eyes; peering deep into them; almost drowning and getting lost in them. Sam took a deep breath; and looked away.

"_It's not something you just say Freddie; at least not the girl. It's more what the guy should be doing; at least that's what happens in the movies." _She said almost in a whisper and still looking away from him; afraid to look at him.

Freddie sat there silent. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't something he was expecting to hear from her.

"_Freddie; this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have said anything; I feel stupid…I gotta go."_

"_No…Sam…wait!"_

"_I gotta go" _She said as she quickly stood up and left; leaving Freddie there by himself.

Freddie just sat there. He didn't bother to go after her; and even if he did, he wouldn't have known what to say to her.

"_What the Heck? Why is she telling me this now? Why didn't I notice?" _He thought to himself feeling perplexed and confused.

Just then Freddie's thought's were interrupted.

"_Hi Freddie; here all by yourself?" _ She asked walking over to the table.

Freddie turned around to see Jennifer standing behind him. He turned back around; placing his elbows on the table, closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. Jennifer placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_What's the matter Freddie?" _She asked looking down at him; noticing he looked perplexed about something.

"_Nothing…just thinking." _He said picking his head up to look at her.

Jennifer walked around the table and sat directly across from him grabbing a hold of his hands; rubbing the top of them with her thumbs.

"_Doesn't sound like nothing. C'mon tell me what's bothering you." _She said.

"_Really…it's nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you were at dance practice." _He asked now realizing she wasn't supposed to be there.

"_I was…it got cancelled; they had a power outage. So…since I wasn't going; I figured I would come here knowing you come here after your rehearsal for iCarly." _She said looking around.

"_Where's Carly and Sam? Don't they come here with you?" _She asked.

"_Usually yeah. Carly had to go home and get something; and Sam…" _Freddie stopped suddenly not finishing his sentence.

"_Sam what?" _She asked feeling nervous.

"_Nothing…want a smoothie?" _Freddie asked trying to distract her from her line of questioning.

"_Sure…I'd love one." _She said smiling and looking bubbly.

Freddie got up, and went to get Jennifer a smoothie; with the thoughts of Sam running around in his head.

"_What am I going to do? I didn't know. If I knew maybe I…" _Freddie stopped in his tracks before he even got to the counter.

"_What am I thinking…No No No it can't be?" _He thought to himself unsure of the thoughts he was having.

Sam was walking down the sidewalk outside of the Bushwell Plaza thinking about what just happened a moment ago. She wasn't sure if what Carly and her talked about was a good idea. She needed some time to think; and going back to Carly's wouldn't allow her to do that. So Sam got on the bus and rode around the city, letting it take her wherever it went.

"_How can I look at him at school without feeling awkward? How can I look at him with Jennifer and her dad tomorrow on the ride over to and while we're there at Dingo? I shouldn't have listened to Carly. Things would be a lot easier if I hadn't." _She thought to herself. Sam rode the bus for a couple of hours; going over in her mind of what she said and how Freddie acted until it started getting too late and the people getting on were not of the nice kind of people; not that she was scared, those kind of people never scared her before; but she knew she had to be at Carly's in the morning, because they were all going to go to Dingo in the morning. Something she wasn't looking forward to. Sam got off the bus, and caught the next bus that went near her house. She decided to just go to her house; think things through in her room; privately with no interruptions.

As Sam walked through her front door; she was met with the sight of her mom sitting on the couch; drinking a beer and watching a rerun of the X Files.

"_Oh…hi mom; wasn't expecting you to be home; I thought you had a date tonight?" _She asked hoping that her mom wouldn't want to get into some kind of fight. She just wasn't in the mood.

"_Yeah…I was. But the guy turned out to be a jerk. So I slapped him and left."_

"_That's never stopped you before." _Sam said smartly.

"_Not now Sammy… not in the mood." _She said after taking another sip of her beer.

Sam didn't respond back. Instead she just went straight to her room; closed the door, and flopped on the bed. Sam felt all her emotions she had been trying to hold back rush in like a wave. She grabbed her boogie bear doll; curled up with him in her arms, and cried herself to sleep. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes; was the picture of her hugging Freddie in Japan.

As Carly got back to her apartment, she noticed Spencer sitting on the couch watching celebrities under water. She just rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen.

"_Doesn't that ever get old? There has to be something better on." _She asked opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass of juice.

"_No…it doesn't and they canceled the boat channel, so…this is it." _He said a little defensively.

"_Aren't you supposed to be at the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie and Sam? It is rehearsal night." _He asked with a curious look on his face.

"_Yes…but I had to leave Freddie and Sam…." _Carly stopped short of finishing her answer. She knew Spencer couldn't keep a secret any more than she could.

But it was too late. Spencer caught what she said; or rather what she tried not to say. Spencer got up off the couch and joined Carly in the kitchen.

"_Spill it little sis…what about Freddie and Sam? Why did you have to leave?" _He asked completely intrigued and curious; and not about to drop the subject unless Carly talked.

"_Freddie and Sam were…I mean they…" _Carly couldn't hold back any longer.

"_Sam loves Freddie; and Sam wanted me to leave so she could tell him." _She said plopping down on one of the chairs at the table.

"_But that's the guy's job. Girls aren't supposed to tell the guy's that." _He said shocked at Sam.

"_Well…Sam and I were talking about it; and I told her she needed to tell him how she was feeling."_

"_WHAT? WHY?" _He screamed.

"_Because…she was so depressed and crying…I figured if she said something it might make her feel better." _She said in Sam's defense.

"_Carly…that's not how it works. Believe it or not…us guy's like telling the girls first; it's kind of the order of things. Besides…isn't Freddie seeing that girl Jennifer?" _He asked.

"_Yes; but Sam has liked Freddie forever; like since grade school; and he hasn't taken notice of her; like ever."_

"_That YOU know of. Do you live with Freddie twenty four seven. You never know. Maybe he's just afraid?" _He said with a sly smile on his face.

"_You know something don't you?" _Carly asked pointing her finger at him while walking around the counter to where he was.

"_What? I don't know anything what makes you think that? I gotta go…bye!" _He yelled as he ran to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

**There you have it. Tell me what you think; write a review; PM me with your thoughts. I love reading them. And again thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10 On the way to Dingo

**Chapter Ten On the way to Dingo**

Sam slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Realizing it was only seven thirty in the morning, she slammed her hand over the top of it; almost breaking it into pieces. Sam didn't do early mornings, and didn't remember setting her alarm for that early in the morning. She didn't remember even setting her alarm clock for that matter. Sam turned the alarm off and rolled back over to go back to sleep. About an hour later; her phone started ringing. Sam reluctantly rolled over to the side of the bed the phone was on, to find out who was calling her this early in the morning.

"_Ugh…Carly. Why is she calling me so early for?" _She asked herself still half asleep.

Sam picked the phone up and clumsily found her ear, and then answered it.

"_Why are you calling me so early…it's Saturday?" _She asked with a tired annoyance in her voice.

"_What are you talking about? It's eight thirty. We're supposed to be ready to go to a meeting with Dingo in an hour…remember?" _She asked surprised that Sam was still in bed.

"_Oh…yeah…give me about a half hour and I'll be over." _She said as she slowly sat up and slid her feet out of bed and onto the floor.

"_By the way; I never did hear from you about how it went with you and Freddie last night." _

"_Don't want to talk about it right now."_

"_C'mon Sam!"_

"_Not now Shay…another time." _She said yawning; still annoyed by the phone call.

"_Okay…see you soon." _She said not seeming to be phased at all by Sam's annoyance.

Sam hung up her phone; got out of bed, and got in the shower. Sam spent about ten minutes in the shower. The water hitting her body seemed to help her wake up. But after she got out of the shower and picked out her clothes for the day; she was thinking about what was said the night before, and how awkward it was going to be hanging around Freddie during this whole Dingo thing. Sam finished getting dressed trying hard not to think about it, because it only made her more nervous about seeing Freddie; especially seeing him with Jennifer hanging all over him in front of her.

Carly was making breakfast when Freddie swung open the door; letting himself in; with one of his smirky grins on his face; and a lap top under his arm.

"_Hello there Carl's…what's up?" _He asked while walking over to where Carly was still frying up the bacon. Freddie reached down into the pan to steal a small piece of bacon when he suddenly felt a sting on the top of his hand.

"_Ouch! What was that for?" _He asked rubbing his hand.

"_I wasn't cooking this for you. It's for Sam; she should be here any minute." _She said as she flipped a piece of bacon over.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Sam had crashed through it, and was heading straight for the kitchen.

"_What the chiz Sam…did you smell it cooking all the way from your house?" _ Carly asked stepping out of the way so Sam could get to the pan.

"_Pfummy…yoob reaby po bo?" _Sam asked with her mouth full of bacon; and heading to the fridge for juice.

"_You realize we can't understand a thing you're saying when your chewing bacon and trying to talk all at the same time Right?" _Freddie said smartly; even though he knew what she said.

"_Cammit Mub!" _She said with bits of bacon escaping her mouth and landing on the floor as she spoke.

"_Sorry there Princess Puckett; didn't mean to interrupt your feeding time; should I come back later?" _He said smartly and a grin on his face.

Sam stopped chewing a few seconds; cocked her head to the side, and gave Freddie a death glare. Freddie's smile faded. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters. Freddie retreated into the living room feeling it would be safer there; and at least he would be closer to the door in case he needed to escape quickly. Spencer came flying out of his room; dressed in a suit that was just a little too small, and his tie completely messed up.

"_Would you like a little help with your tie Spence?" _Freddie asked walking over to him, and keeping a close eye on Sam. As he was glancing over at her, he seemed to feel a little different; maybe even a little more comfortable being around her. As Freddie was finishing up Spencer's tie; there was a knock at the door. Sam rolled her eyes. She knew who it was; and she was definitely not ready to see her and Freddie together. So she walked back into the kitchen; trying not to be noticed; and picking out the left over charred bacon scraps from the pan.

"_Hey Freddie!" _Jennifer yelled as she practically threw herself at him and into a hug.

"_Hey Jen…where's your dad?" _Freddie asked knowing that he was supposed to be driving them there.

_He's in the car waiting. You guys ready to go?" _Jennifer asked interlocking her fingers with his.

"_Yeah…we're ready…we wouldn't want to keep the Dork and Dorkette's chariot waiting would we?" _Sam said sarcastically, and walking over to the door where they were standing; trying to avoid any eye contact with Freddie.

"_Sam!"_

"_What? Just sayin…." _She said walking past the both of them; leaving them standing in the doorway.

Carly looked over at Jennifer as to apologize for Sam's comments.

"_It's okay Carly. Freddie and I were talking about some of the things that have happened, and he said it's just who she is, and not to get offended. So...No harm no foul."_ She said not looking upset over Sam's comment.

Freddie felt relieved that Jennifer was taking everything in strides; and grabbed a hold of her hand and led her out of the apartment; but not without having thoughts about Sam and what she had admitted to him about herself, running around in his mind. Carly and Spencer followed behind them closing the door and meeting them at the elevator.

As all of them got to the elevator; Sam had already taken the elevator down to the lobby; not waiting on them; and in a hurry to get out. After everyone got out of the elevator; Sam was standing there in the lobby; tapping her foot and waiting. Sam still wasn't pleased with the sight of Freddie and Jennifer together, but since she had done all she could do; she figured hiding her feelings behind her rough exterior would help her deal with the hurt and emotions she was having. Besides she knew she needed to be on her guard when they got to Dingo; unsure of what to expect; she even brought her butter sock in her purse…just in case.

Jennifer led them to the car. Instantly Carly; Spencer, and Sam were surprised at the type of car they were getting a ride to Dingo in. Spencer jumped up front with Jennifer's dad, while Jennifer and Freddie; Carly and Sam got in the back. There were two rows of seats in the back, so Jennifer and Freddie sat in the very back seat together; and Sam and Carly sat on the one in front of them. As Sam got in; she scooted all the way over to the window so she would have something to do besides watch Freddie and Jennifer together.

Up front; Spencer was wiggling his butt back and forth in the leather seats; smiling as it made a squeaking noise; earning a curious look from Jennifer's dad.

"_Like the seats?" _Jennifer's dad asked.

"_Yup…soft and squeaky; just the way I like them." _Spencer said as he finally settled into his seat and buckled up.

Carly just rolled her eyes and just chalked it up to Spencer being Spencer.

"_Hey…Sam, watch this!" _Freddie yelled from the back, and all excited as he pushed a button; making a cup holder pop out of the side panel by Sam.

Sam lifted her arm, and watched as the cup holder came to a stop.

"_Interesting…does this thing come with Peppy cola too?" _Sam asked smartly.

"_Sorry…my dad forgot to refill the dispenser." _She said with a sly smile.

"_Spirited…I like her style; except for the fact that she's dating Freddie." _She thought to herself.

Spencer looked over at Jennifer's dad. _"So…um…I didn't catch you're…"_

"_John; my name is John." _

"_Right…John. So…John, do you know exactly why Dingo wants to talk to us?" _Spencer asked; trying to sound more adult like and responsible than he usually is.

"_Well…I can't tell you everything, but I think it has to do with their web show. That's all I'm allowed to tell you. They will give all the details when we get there." _He said while keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam sank down in her seat. _"Great! First Jennifer takes Freddie from me; and now her dad and Dingo want to take iCarly from me as well? Great… just friggin great." _She thought to herself feeling angry and sad all at the same time.

"_So…John; is there going to be any food at this thing you can't talk about…saaaay like ham?" _Sam asked starting to feel hungry again.

"_I don't know. But if you would like, I could make sure there is."_

"_Perfect. Make sure there's extra ham. Mama's hungry." _She said patting her stomach.

John reached over to the center of the council on the dash and pushed a button. Suddenly there was a phone ringing. Sam was taken by surprise; when she heard the ringing going through the car speakers, making her lean towards the center to get a better look up front.

"_Hello Mr. Cooglan; what can I do for you?" _A petit voice asked over the car speakers.

"_Yes Cindy. I need you to make sure we have the usual food spread out and waiting for my guest when we get there." _He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"_Ahem!" _Sam cleared her throat; letting Jennifer's dad know he was forgetting something.

"_Oh…and make sure we have plenty of Ham…extra ham." _He said with a small grin on his face, remembering the conversation he had with Freddie and Jennifer at the steak house.

"_Yes sir…it'll be ready. Would there be anything else?" _She asked.

Sam leaned as far forward as her seat belt would allow and tapped John on the shoulder.

"_Some peppy cola and Wahoo punch." _Sam whispered.

"_Yes Cindy…make sure we have wahoo punch and peppy cola as well."_

"_Yes sir; I'll get on it right away." _She said.

"_Thanks Cindy…you're the best."_

"_I know sir…see you when you get here." _And with that she hung up.

Freddie's eyes got big. He had read about the technology; but had never got to see it in action before. He was falling in love with the car more and more as he found out about the features.

Carly had been sitting there quietly watching Freddie and Sam. She was going over in her mind about the conversation her and Sam had earlier in the week. She had noticed Freddie taking quick glances over at Sam when he thought she wasn't looking. She noticed Sam doing the same thing, but also glancing over at Jennifer making sure she wasn't noticing.

Carly sat back in her seat; comfortable that Sam seemed to be handling the ride pretty well; being in the same car with Freddie and Jennifer and all. Suddenly Carly was shaken from her thoughts.

"_Isn't this exciting? I mean going to meet with Dingo."_

"_Yeah…it's a hoot." _Sam said slightly sarcastically.

"_Well…I thinks it's great; I've been there you know; it's pretty cool."_

"_Listen fancy pants…we've been there already; remember; and not in the best of situations either." _Sam said looking annoyed.

Spencer starting looking nervous, and figured changing the subject would be a good idea.

"_Hey; John. How long have you worked for Dingo?"_

"_For fifteen years."_

"_Hey! I was a lawyer a long time ago." _Spencer yelled out of the blue.

"_Really? Where did you go to law school at?" _He said while taking quick glances over at Spencer.

"_Um…University of Seattle Law."_

"_Me too; when did you graduate?" _

Spencer got a panicked look on his face.

"_I didn't. I was there for three days; then took up sculpting. My Grandpa thought it would be good for me; since we come from a line of lawyers in the family. But I have always been interested in art." _He said plainly.

"_That's nice…we need more artists in the world." _

You could almost hear the sarcasm in his voice. That's when Jennifer spoke up.

"_Dad; Spencer is a great artist; you should see some of his work; it's really good." _She said almost shocked at how her dad seemed to be talking down at him.

"_I'm sure he is sweaty…"_

Carly saw Sam; and she had the look of she was going to go off on Jennifer's dad. Carly squeezed Sam's hand; drawing her attention, and with big eyes shook her head back and forth; telling Sam without words to let it go. Just then the car slowed down.

"_Here we are everyone; we're at Dingo." _ He said seeming not to care about anything but Dingo. The car came to a stop in front of the main entrance in a reserved parking spot. He put the car in park and looked over his shoulder. Everybody ready?" He said smiling; but receiving nothing but silence and glares from Sam; Carly and Freddie.


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Motives Revealed

Chapter Eleven (Secret Motives Revealed)

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; but I'm making this one bigger and better PROMISE! Please read and review. I love reading them all. **

Sam and Carly got out of the car first; followed by Freddie and Jennifer. As Spencer exited the car, you could see that he was a little hurt by Jennifer's dad's comments. He didn't retaliate, it wasn't in his nature. But Sam on the other hand, had no problem with it. In fact…she was so angry at the way Jennifer's dad was talking down to him, she was making plans for her butter sock.

Sam and Carly were startled, when Jennifer's dad came up from behind them.

"_Ready to meet with Dingo?" _He asked as he walked past and up the sidewalk towards the front entrance of the building. To Sam…it was like de-ja-voo. Only this time; they weren't going there to stop the stealing of their web show skits; but to talk to them about some idea they had that Jennifer's dad refused to tell them about.

"_Jen…what's Dingo want; I'm sure your dad told you about it?" _Freddie asked quietly while leaning in towards Jennifer.

"_I don't know…he didn't tell me."_

"_C'mon…he had to have told you something…what was it?" _He asked not totally convinced she was being completely truthful with him.

"_I told you that I don't know; don't you think I would have told you if I did?" _She asked kind of annoyed.

Freddie was silent for a few seconds.

"_You think I would have told you right?" _She asked again; still waiting on him to respond to her.

"_Yeah…I believe you." _He said plainly.

They all entered into the big building; you could see Dingo photos of the founder; ones that had to be as old as the company. There were people in suits and dresses walking back and forth. Some of them were getting on and off the elevator; some talking by an office door; and others that were sitting on the lobby furniture.

Jennifer's dad led them to the counter so they could pick up their visitors passes; so they could enter the secured area they would be going into. Sam; Freddie and Carly all looked at their passes. _"V.I.P." _Carly exclaimed.

"_Calm your chiz Carl's…there just I.D.'s" Sam_ said shaking her head at how easily Carly got excited about the littlest things.

All of them slid the ID over their heads; and followed Jennifer's dad over to the elevator, and waited for the doors.

"_So…here we are. I think you're going to like why you're here."_

"_Exactly why are we here?" _Sam said still a little upset at him for being so snobby and looking down at Spencer.

"_I told you; I can't tell you."_

"_Why not? Why does it have to be a big secret?" _Sam asked getting tired of the game.

"_Because…it does." He said._

Sam was just about to lay into him; but the elevator door opened, and people were getting off interrupting her. Sam just huffed and pushed past the people getting off; not caring that she was bumping into people on the way in. Freddie shook his head. He was amused at how Sam was never one to mince words; and was always to the point about what was on her mind. He knew he never had to guess.

Once on the elevator; Jennifer's dad pushed the number ten button and then stepped back. On the ride up; Jennifer was noticing how Freddie's face looked when he was looking at Sam. It was if there was a bond between them. Jennifer never said anything; but she did keep it in the back of her mind. As for Carly; she looked over at Spencer who by this time had forgot about what Jennifer's dad had said, and was actually looking excited to be there.

The elevator doors opened and immediately they were met with the aroma of the food table. They walked down a long hallway filled with more Dingo pictures of their characters, and various other photos of movies and TV shows they produced. As they came to the end of the hallway; Sam could smell the familiar scent straight ahead them. It was the aroma she had always wanted for perfume; but nobody sold; and that smell was ham.

Out of nowhere, a perky little red headed secretary rushed over to Jennifer's dad.

"_Good morning Mr. Cooglan; I have everything ready just as you asked." _She said carrying some blue folders with her and handing them to him as she stopped in front of him.

"_Thank you Cindy; that's it for now" He_ said as he reached out and grabbed the blue folders from her

Jennifer's dad turned around to all of them; and noticed Sam was missing.

"_Where did Sam go?" _He asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

Freddie looked at Sam who was now over at the food table devouring ham by the handfuls and smiled. _"Same old Sam." _He thought to himself.

"_Over there…" _Freddie said pointing to Sam standing at the ham side of the table.

"_Well; I guess you weren't kidding when you said she could eat like that." _Jennifer's dad said with a smile on his face.

Sam turned around after hearing her name in the conversation, and saw everyone staring at her.

"_Whab? Bis foob wonb eab ip pelf." _She said with her mouth still full of ham.

After eating about half of the ham on the table; and about as many cheese and crackers she could muster; she was ready to get the talk over with.

"_Sooo…John. Now that we're here…what's the secret?" _Sam asked pointedly. Sam was not one to beat around the bush. She always fired straight from the hip; never really caring for small talk.

Jennifer's dad glanced quickly over at Sam; and then answered her question.

"_What I have here is the answer. So why don't we go into the conference room over there and we can go over some things." _He said heading towards the door.

"_You said Dingo wanted to meet with us; where are they at?" _Sam asked not moving; but instead, stood there with her hands on her hips.

"_Yeah…where are the Dingo reps? We thought this was a meeting between them and us; not just you." _Carly asked, while Freddie shook his head in agreement.

"_Um…John. Being the guardian of Carly, I am going to have to ask that these kids get to do what you said was originally going to happen and that was to meet with Dingo. So far as I can see there isn't anyone here except you." _Spencer pointed out; still not seeing any sign of anyone but John.

"_Before everyone gets the wrong idea; they wanted me to go over part of why you're here, and then they will be here shortly after." _ He said looking frustrated.

"_Sorry. No can do. No Dingo…No meeting." _Sam said starting to feel that agreeing to the meeting was a bad idea.

"_I'm in agreement with Sam. You said we were brought here to meet with Dingo. Not sit down in a room with their lawyer and discuss legality without even knowing why we're here first." _Freddie said as he walked over to where Sam was standing; wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a show of protest.

Sam immediately shuttered at the feel of Freddie's arm wrapped around her. She could have stood there all day like that. Jennifer watched as Freddie wrapped his arm around her; not liking the idea very much, but trying to believe there was nothing to it.

"_Why Sam? Carly was standing there as well? Why did Freddie choose Sam to put his arm around? Why did he have to put his arm around anyone for that matter?" _Jennifer thought to herself and feeling uneasy about what she was seeing.

Just as her dad was going to try to explain one more time; the head of acquisitions walked in looking like a million bucks. He was wearing an Armani three piece suit and very expensive looking wingtip shoes, and a Rolex watch. He walked across the room over to Jennifer's dad; shook his hand, and patted him on the back.

"_So…John. Have you told them why we wanted to see them here today?" _He asked.

"_I was in the process of doing that sir." _He said looking a little nervous.

"We asked you here because we like what you do on your web show. You girls have a charisma about you that we would like to incorporate into the Dingo family. Would you be interested?" He asked walking over to them.

"_Depends…what do you mean incorporate into the family?" _Freddie asked. Just looking at the guy gave Freddie concerns about his intentions.

"_I don't believe we caught your name." _Sam said with her eyes squinted a little.

"_Ted…my name is Ted. Shall we?" _He asked pointing towards the conference room.

With a slight hesitance; they all agreed to sit down and discuss the proposal. As they entered the conference room; they were all in awe of the lavishness of the room. The big oval table made of black walnut, surrounded by tall back leather chairs; the giant flat screen TV hanging on the wall, and the highly polished marble floor that you could see yourself in. Freddie noticed the high tech conference equipment on the table. He was impressed with the quality of equipment they had at their disposal; his disposal if they agreed to join the family of programming. Sam walked around the table and over to a giant window that had a view overlooking the entire city. She looked down at the street and saw all the people that looked like ants; that were busily going about their day. Jennifer and Carly took notice of Sam and Freddie looking around the room like they were little kids in a candy store for the first time.

"_Okay…should we get started? Just take a seat and we can get down to business." _Ted said as he pulled out the chair at the end of the table.

Spencer sat down in one of the seats; and once again wiggled back and forth enjoying the sound of the squeaky noise being made from his movements. Jennifer's dad just rolled his eyes at the seemingly immature way Spencer acted; but didn't want to ruin the meeting by saying anything about it.

"_Cindy? Can you bring in some water for everyone…and please no calls. Just take notes; I don't want to be interrupted during this meeting." _He said holding down a button on a speaker box that was next to him on the table.

"_Yes sir…right away." _She said in a chipper and happy voice.

It wasn't even two minutes when Cindy came through the door with their bottled water; and began passing them out to everyone.

"_Cindy…please pass these out to everyone." _Ted said handing the stack of blue folders to her.

Cindy grabbed the folders from him and began passing them out; giving one to each of them.

"_Now…before we begin, I want to tell you how happy I am that all of you agreed to come here today; I think this will be the start of a great opportunity for all of us." _He said with his hands folded and elbows resting on the table.

Jennifer and her dad sat back smiling; enjoying what they thought was going to be a great change for everyone. But the looks of Freddie, Sam, Carly and Spencer's face, they didn't seem to be sharing the same optimistic view of the meeting.

Ted sat up in his chair and opened the blue folder that was sitting in front of him.

"_Okay, first off…I would like to thank you all for being here. What we wanted to meet with you about is buying you're web site…before you say anything hear me through." _Sam had heard enough, and wasn't about to listen to any more on a takeover of their web show.

"_Listen Teeeed. You might as well save your breathe. There is no way we are going to sell our show to you." _She said standing up and getting ready to walk out.

"_Wait a minute Sam! You haven't heard the proposal yet." _Jennifer yelled.

Freddie looked over at Jennifer in shock. To him it seemed that she did know what was going to be said at the meeting, despite her telling him earlier she didn't. Sam didn't listen or respond to Jennifer and walked out of the room.

"_Sam! Wait up!" _Carly yelled as she got up and followed behind her.

"_I better go. I need to talk to Carly." _Spencer said as he got up himself.

Freddie got up and walked over to Jennifer with fire in his eyes.

"_You said you didn't know anything. Sounds pretty much like you did!" _He said with anger in his voice; with his arms folded across his chest.

"_Freddie; you don't understand. It was a surprise; I thought you guys would like it; you know seeing your show on TV." _She said pleading to Freddie and trying to explain why she lied to him.

"_Sorry Jen…but hiding something you know that is this important to us is unacceptable." _He said in a low raspy voice.

"_But Freddie I…" _Freddie cut her off.

"_No Jennifer…I thought I knew you better than this. And I thought you knew me too. Apparently I was wrong. Oh…and John; we won't need a ride back." _ He said as he walked away.

"_Don't talk to my daughter like that!" _Her dad said indignantly.

Freddie stopped and then looked back over his shoulder.

"_I just did. Oh…and by the way; Jennifer we're through." _He said as he turned around and continued out of the conference room.

As Freddie walked out into the hallway, he saw Sam and Carly along with Spencer over by the food table, trying to calm Sam down. Freddie knew she had a right to be mad; they all did. He made his way over to them and noticed Sam look up and over at him. He saw something; something he admired. Something he has always admired. Sam's strength and conviction.

"_Good job Freddie; great girlfriend you have there…hope you're happy?"_ Sam yelled as she looked away from him. Sam knew there was more to her than she seemed; and now she knows why.

"_Why did he have to go out with someone like her? Can't the nub see past the end of his nose? Why can't he see me? Doesn't he know how much I care?" _Sam thought to herself feeling angry inside.

Freddie noticed something about Sam…something he had seen before. It was a look she had when he was around. He had noticed it before, but never thought much of it. When he would walk into a room and Carly and Sam hadn't noticed him; she acted different; kind of normal. But when she saw him, she changed slightly; and he was noticing that very change when he entered the hallway and walked over to them.

"_She's not my girlfriend anymore." _He said in a low voice; and with no emotion.

Sam felt a surge of energy rise up in her. She felt she had been given a second chance; one she wasn't going to waste.

"_It's okay nub. You can do better than her anyway." _Sam said; meaning herself; but trying not to show it.

"_Oh…we'll have to find a ride home. I kind of told them we weren't going back with them." _He said hoping he wouldn't get pummeled by Sam.

"_No worries. Socko's got a cousin of his "Rider" I'm sure we can get a ride from him. I'll call Socko right now." _Spencer said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial.

Sam pushed the button on the elevator and it opened almost immediately. They all entered and rode down to the lobby; not even waiting on Jennifer, or her dad. Sam was feeling almost bad about her comment she had made to Freddie, and slid over to him.

"_I'm sorry about you and Jennifer." _She said while looking at the elevator floor.

"_Thanks…" _Freddie said looking at her; seeing a different Sam. If he didn't know any better; a caring Sam.

The elevator doors opened at the lobby and they all got out and headed out of the building; each one throwing their VIP passes in the trash as they left.

**Sorry I took so long to update; but life's been busy lately. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing or PM me with thoughts and ideas about how to continue the story. And once again thanks for reading, I love all the reviews. Keepem coming **


	12. Chapter 12 As if by fate

**Chapter Twelve (As If By Fate)**

**Sorry the last chapter took so long, just like to make sure things make sense. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like it. And for all of you who are waiting on Seddie to show up…it will I promise…ENJOY! **

Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer were standing outside of the Dingo building waiting o Socko's cousin to show up, when Jennifer and her dad walked out of the front doors of the building. Jennifer saw Freddie and immediately walked over to him. Sam saw her coming first, and rolled her eyes in frustration. She didn't want see her; much less deal with her. Freddie noticed Sam looking off into the distance, and turned around to see Jennifer heading towards them. Carly and Spencer also noticed she didn't at look pleased. Freddie walked over to her before she could get to where they were. Jennifer stopped as Freddie got over to her.

"_What was that all about_ Freddie?" Jennifer asked, clearly upset.

Sam could see that she and Freddie were going to get I and was just about to it and was going to go over and give her a piece of her mind about what she thought was a trap so Her dad and Ted could screw them out of the iCaly web show. But as she turned around and do just that, she overheard Jennifer and Freddie she heard them getting into a heated argument.

"_What do you mean what was that about? I thought I was pretty clear about that." _He said annoyed at how she was insinuating he had done something wrong.

"_You know…calling me a liar, and then breaking up with me."_

"_First…you did lie. I asked you if you knew what this was all about, when in all actuality…you did! And second! There's only one thing I won't put up with…and that's lying. My dad lied all the time to me. He said he would never leave me. But he lied…he LIED Jen! And I'm sure as hell not going to put up with it from someone who supposedly cares about me!" _He said angrily towards her.

"_Freddie…I want us to work…I want us to be together; you're the only one who treated me the way you do." _She said starting to cry.

Freddie looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"_Well… I don't want to be with you…not anymore; like I said. We're through; fenito; done; over! You know…none of my friends have lied to me; not even Sam…and she's probably the best liar I know." _He yelled in a harsh tone. _"You want to know the difference between you and Sam?" He said waving his finger back and forth between Sam and her._

"_What?" _She asked.

Freddie walked over to Sam and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"The difference is; even though Sam can be mean; verbally abusive, Sam never lied to me. She always told me what she thought. I never had to guess how she was feeling; she told me in her own way what she really thought. But you…you Jen, aren't the truthful person I thought you were, and I can't be around someone that's willing to lie to me." He said, turning around and heading back over to his friends.

Jennifer turned around hurt and broken, and walked back over to her dad, who was now standing by the car waiting on her. Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"_He broke up with her?" _She thought to herself.

Sam was confused. She had never heard him ever talk about his dad before, and never knew the reason his dad wasn't around anymore. Sam was shaken out of her thoughts by Carly.

"_Freddie…did you just break up with Jennifer?" _She asked.

"_Don't want to talk about it." _He said looking down at the ground; trying to avoid talking about it. Freddie was standing there; not realizing he still had his hand resting on her shoulder. Sam loved the feeling it gave her. It made her feel special; and she loved every second of it. But even though she loved that moment, she was still Sam.

"_Watch it Nub. You can either take your hand off my shoulder, or go to the hospital and get it fixed…your choice." She said smiling. _Freddie knew she didn't mean it, but chose to remove his hand anyway.

Sam stood there replaying in her mind what Freddie had said about her. She had never seen Freddie pissed like that. It was just something she hadn't seen in him before; it just wasn't who he was. He was always the guy that was there for her…anyone for that matter. He was always a caring and loving guy. Sam didn't say anything to him; she knew now was not the time. He needed his space, and she knew that.

Shortly after Jennifer and her dad left for home, Socko's cousin showed up. Everyone piled in and made their way home. Sam and Carly got into a conversation; while Freddie was silent. The events that took place were hard on him, and he just needed to go over things and figure things out. Sam would periodically look over at him, noticing his perplexed look as he watched out the car window. The things he said was something she appreciated. He acknowledged out loud in front of everyone that he respected her. Until that moment, she had no idea how exactly he felt about her. It gave her the hope she needed; the hope that maybe there was still a chance for her; a chance for them. After the long ride home, all of them were tired, and wanted nothing more than to go inside and relax; or in Sam's case, nap.

Carly was the first one in followed by Spencer. Sam walked over to the couch and plopped down and stretched her feet over onto the coffee table. Freddie followed her over and sat down next to her.

"_Crazy day huh?" _Freddie asked Sam as he adjusted himself so he could look at Sam.

"_I believe that is an understatement; more of chaotic." _She said smiling back at him.

Carly was sitting at the kitchen island watching the two converse with each other. She had a feeling that the two of them were probably going to eventually get to together; even if Sam had her doubts. That's when Carly had an idea. She remembered that she told Sam she would help her in any way; and she figured now was as good a time as any.

"_Hey guys, I'm in the mood for a smoothie; anyone care to join me?" _She asked smiling.

"_Actually I could use a smoothie…how about you Fred Nerd?" _Sam asked punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"_Sure…I could go for one. I suppose I'm paying for yours as usual Princess Puckett?" He asked pointing at her._

_Sam figured since he had made all those wonderful comments that she would give his wallet a break and pay for her own smoothie this time._

"_Na…I still have a few buck left from my allowance; but don't get used to it." _She warned with a light smile on her face.

"_Well…let's get going." _Carly said as she got up and headed over to the door followed by Sam and Freddie.

"_Wait a minute…I left my purse in my room. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up to you in a few minutes." _She said as she ran upstairs leaving them by themselves.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other; shrugged their shoulders and left; leaving Carly behind. As Sam and Freddie made their way to the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie noticed how unusually pleasant Sam was being with him. It's not that he didn't like it; because he did.

"_Sam…what's up?" _He asked as they crossed the street and walked over to the Groovy Smoothie.

"_What do you mean Fred Bag?" _She asked as Freddie opened the door for her.

"_You know…this…you." _He asked pointing his finger at her.

"_Listen Nub; spit it out, your acting weird." _She said with a confused look on her face.

"_You…you're not acting your normal delinquent self; what gives?" _He asked stopping before they reached the counter, with his hands in his pockets.

"_Nothing's wrong Freeedie. Now get out of my way before I move you myself." _She said moving towards him.

Freddie moved aside and let her pass. He stood there a second; staring and analyzing her as she walked away. Freddie walked over next to Sam, and ordered his smoothie, as T-Bo was handing Sam hers. Sam quickly walked over to a table in the far corner of the shop and sat down.

"_I'm going to kill Carly the next time I see her. She did this; leaving us alone together, and now I have to be alone with him. I don't know if I can handle it." _She thought to herself. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Freddie pulling a chair up to the table and sitting across from her.

"_So…where's Carly? She should have been here by now." _He asked looking at the door, and watching for Carly to enter any second.

"_I don't know…maybe there's a family emergency. You know how Spencer is." _Sam said trying hard not to let her feelings show.

Sam looked at Freddie and peered into his eyes; his deep dark brown eyes; the eyes that always seemed to draw her in. She could feel her hands starting to sweat. Sam sat there a few moments trying to stay calm. But thinking about their day; and what he had said about her at Dingo.

Uncontrollably; Sam blurted out what it was she was thinking.

"_Freddie…I just wanted to thank you." _She said quietly and staring down at her smoothie.

Freddie looked at Sam; confused for a second, until he suddenly realized what she was thanking him for.

"_Oh…that. Well; it's true. And I do admire how honest you are; even though I know how easy is for you to lie." _He said starting to see Sam in a different light. He was watching her being something he had never seen like before. Almost shy; possibly even scared.

"_Is it true…you know; what you said about your dad?" _Sam asked cautiously.

"_Yeah…all I can remember of him is how he would tell me and my mom one thing and doing another. Everything he said to me was a lie, and the biggest one of all was the one that hurt me the most."_

"_What was it?" _Sam asked.

"_He said he loved me. He said he would always be there. But one morning as I was getting up from bed, and walked into the living room. I saw my mom sitting on the couch crying uncontrollably; holding a piece of paper in her hand. I walked over to her and asked her why she was crying. And do you know what she told me?" _He asked while gripping his cup almost to the point of crushing it.

"_What?" She asked._

"_Your father left us, and he's not coming back. My mom was a wreck for months. It was hard to see her like that; especially since I was a little kid. How can a dad leave his family. How can he leave his seven year old son?"_

"_So that's why you were so mad at Jennifer." _She said understanding his anger with her.

"_I don't like it when people lie to me; it just brings back bad memories; memories I don't like to relive." _He said sounding a little down.

Sam didn't say anything; just sipped her smoothie. She wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

"_Sam…I have a question; but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." _He said thinking back on the last time they were there alone together; and what she had said to him.

Sam started to feel a little uneasy. She wasn't sure of what he was going to ask her, but she was willing to answer. So she braced herself for his question.

"_Remember when we were here last?" _He asked while putting his smoothie down on the table and sliding it to the side.

"_Um…ahem uh…yeah." _She said nervous and realizing where this was going.

"_Did you mean what you said? Do you really like me? You know…like a lot?" _He asked feeling a little nervous to be asking this kind of question to Sam.

Sam sat there for several seconds; unsure if she should confirm her feelings for him; feelings she had been keeping under wraps for so long. But once again, she suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to say it; and without even thinking; she blurted it out. _"Yes Freddie…I meant what I said." _She said, feeling vulnerable and wanting to get up and run before he could respond.

Freddie sat there silent; with a look on his face she hadn't seen. Freddie remained silent, and picked up his smoothie and took a sip. Sam was freaking out on the inside.

"_I shouldn't have said anything; this was a bad idea…now what?" _She thought to herself.

Freddie set his cup back down on the table and slowly gave her smile.

"_Sam…I like you too. Everything makes sense. The way we fight but aren't mad at each other. The way you always call me names; but they never really bother me." _He said as he cautiously reached across the table and placed his hand on hers.

Sam's heart started racing, and she felt like it was going to jump straight out of her chest. The feeling of his hand on hers sent shivers through her whole body.

Sam had a question; a question she needed to ask, but was too afraid of asking. Sam looked down at his hand on hers and then back up at Freddie. His hand felt wonderful on hers; she started feeling more relaxed and calmer about things, knowing he liked her too. But there was still something she had to know.

"_Um…Freddie; where do we go from here? I mean you just broke up with Jennifer today. Doesn't that feel a little weird to you?" _She asked really wanting things to be real, and not just some dream she was going to wake up from in her room, and feeling disappointed.

Freddie smiled, and placed his other hand on hers.

"_Let's just see together; you know. One day at a time." _He said patting her hand and then sitting back in his chair and grabbing his smoothie.

"_Hey; Nub." _She said with a sly smile on her face.

"_Get me another smoothie." _She said holding up her empty cup and shaking it in the air.

"_I thought you were paying this time?" _Freddie asked with a shocked look on his face.

"_I did…this one only. Now be a good little Nerd and get that smoothie." _She said; still shaking her empty cup.

Freddie smiled and shook his head.

"_Same old Sam." _He said as got up from the table; grabbed her cup, and headed over to get her another one.

**There you have it. The start of Seddie. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEEEEEASE review, it helps me keep writing the story. Always up for ideas on different ways to go with the story. And once again, review review review! And as always thanks for reading **


	13. Chapter 13 One Week

**Chapter Thirteen (One Week)**

After Sam and Freddie had spent a couple of hours at the Groovy Smoothie, they decided to go back to Carly's. With the day of driving and the time at the Groovy Smoothie; they were getting tired and wanted to get some sleep. It was late when they arrived at Freddie's door; and knew that Carly would already be asleep. Freddie was hoping his mom was as well. Freddie didn't hear anything, so he figured his mom was probably asleep as well.

"_Good night Nerd." _Sam said with a smile.

Sam turned around and was walking over to Carly's door; just about to pick it and go inside, when Freddie stopped her.

"_Sam…" _He said quietly with his back up against his door.

"_What…?" _She said still working on Carly's lock and not bothering to turn around and face him.

"_Sam…I have an idea." _He said as he stood away from his door; walking over to her.

Sam finished picking the lock; stood up and looked over at Freddie.

"_What do you mean you have an idea? What kind of idea?" _She asked curiously, and wondering what it could be about what.

"_Um…Sam…I was thinking...what if…ah…" _Freddie looked nervous, and was having a hard time getting the words out.

"_Spit it out Dork…I have a couch with my name on it." _She said jokingly, but still intrigued about what it was he wanted to say.

"_You see; I was thinking…you know...that maybe…" Freddie felt a surge of nerves over take him._

"_Freddie...just say it already!" _She said getting impatient.

"_You like me…right?"_

"_Yeah; I thought we just went over that for about two hours."_

"_Well…I like you too; and even though you think it might be a little too soon, I was wondering if maybe we could date…nothing serious; more like two really good friends."_

Sam was shocked. The one thing she had wanted to hear from him for as long as she could remember, was now coming out of his mouth. Sam's heart started to race at the mere thought; but for some reason; one she couldn't figure out, wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"_Freddie…don't take this the wrong way. But I'm not sure if we should…I mean; you did just break up with Jennifer less than a day ago."_

"_I know Sam, so here's what I was thinking. You and I give us dating a try for one week…that's it. And after that week, we can see how things are." _He said nervously; hoping she would agree to his idea.

Sam stood there a moment pondering the idea.

"_Do I accept it? It's what I have wanted forever; but what if he finds out I'm not really the person he has been looking for? It would kill me; not to mention being around him after that would be hard." _She thought to herself.

Freddie stood there waiting for her response. And the longer she took, the more anxious he became. Freddie had an idea, and told her before she could respond to his original question.

"_Sam…don't answer me right now. We're both tired, and I want an honest answer, when neither of us is too tired to think clearly." _He said standing there in front of her; hands in his pockets and looking into her blue eyes; wondering why he hadn't seen more in Sam then he had.

"_Okay Fred Bag…meet me here at Carly's in the morning…I mean afternoon; I need my sleep. And then we can go to the Groovy Smoothie and discuss it." _She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"_Okay Sam; sounds like a plan…see you tomorrow." _He said as he patted her hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

Sam opened Carly's door while Freddie was unlocking his. Just before she walked through the door; she looked over her shoulder; watching him as he entered his apartment. Her mind was a whirl wind of thoughts and emotions As she closed the door behind her. Suddenly, she heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Carly.

Sam looked over at her friend; who was now smiling ear to ear, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Great…she must have been waiting up for me so she could get the deets." _She thought to herself.

"_So…Sam, how was the Groovy Smoothie?" _She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"_You know…I should kill you for doing that to me Carl's. You could have at least told me what you were doing." _She said, not realizing she had a smile on her face.

"_So if it was so bad…why are you smiling like that?"_

"_Like what…I'm not smiling." _She said now turning red, and trying not to look Carly in the face.

"_Yes you are Sam…so do you want to tell me why you have been gone so long?" _Carly asked with her grin turning into a smile.

"_Carly…I'm too tired to talk about it. How about I tell you in the morning." _She said yawning and flopping down on the couch.

"_Fine Sam; but I want deets in the morning." _She said as she made her way back upstairs.

"_Whatever Carl's." _She said; lazily flopping her hand through the air. As she lay down on the couch; resting her head on the arm of it, she almost fell asleep instantly.

Carly shook her head at Sam's ability to fall asleep so fast, and then continued upstairs to get some sleep herself.

The next morning, Sam got up before everyone. She had Freddie running through her head all night, and the excitement of the meeting up with him at the Shay's apartment, made her anxious; making it hard to sleep. It wasn't long before Carly made her way downstairs. She was always an early riser; something Sam could never figure out.

"_Okay Sam…its morning, now spill it. I want all the details." _She said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"_Not before breakfast. I don't do anything on an empty stomach." She said as she got up to go into the kitchen._

Carly sighed, but didn't argue. She had known Sam long enough to know that there was no way she was going to say anything until she ate.

Freddie got up early, just as excited as Sam was. He had to think of how he was going to word everything. It seemed that every time he thought about her, and the night she expressed how she felt about him, made him even more nervous.

"_Calm down…it's not like your meeting her for the first time. You've known her your entire life." _He thought to himself as he got dressed.

"_Freddie kins…you awake?" _He heard his mom say from the other side of his bedroom door.

"_Yes mom…getting dressed!" _He shouted back.

Freddie wanted to look nice for when he met up with Sam at Carly's. so he had decided that he was going to put on one of his nice pair of khaki pants, blue polo shirts and his new pair of white sneakers. Not too dressy. But enough to get her attention he hoped.

"_Great! I thought we could bring our puzzle gloves to the mother son puzzle competition together; you know…so we can reclaim our title from those…Simpson people." _

Freddie and his mom usually entered the contest every year; but Freddie never told Carly…and especially not Sam. He knew he would never live it down.

"_Mom…um…I kinda have a date." _He said waiting for her to freak out.

"_You have a date? On our big day?" _

" _I'm sorry, I forgot about the competition, but this date is really important." _He said with a pleading look on his face.

His mom stood there; thinking. Then a small smile formed on her face.

"_Well…you and Jennifer do look good together. Go ahead…go out with her; but next year…no excuses." _She said pointing her finger at him.

Freddie realized that he hadn't told his mom about his break up with her; and finding out that he skipped their competition for Sam, could mean instantaneous combustion for his mom. Being the smart kid he was; chose not to say anything. He would have to break it to her later. It was about ten o clock and Freddie really wasn't in the mood for tofu cereal, so he quickly slid out of his apartment and walked over to a small café that served a really good breakfast for being a greasy spoon type of establishment. He spent at least an hour nursing a cup of orange juice and slowly eating his pancakes. It was a little early; but he decided to head over to Carl'y apartment and go get Sam.

Sam was finishing up some bacon and ham when Carly exploded into her usual barrage of questions.

"_Okay Sam…what happened? What did he say? Are you guys together? Are…" _Sam cut her off.

"_Carl's…cool you're jets. You're acting like a mad woman!" _She said as she walked over to the couch to sit down.

C'mon Sam…tell me…tell me…tell me!" She said as she sat down next to Sam and bounced with excitement.

"_Well, first; nothing really happened at first. We sat there for a little while, waiting on you, nut as time passed we started talking. But not long after we figured you weren't coming; out of nowhere, Freddie asked me if what I told him was true; you know, when I told him how I really felt about him?" _Sam asked.

"_Yeah…go on." Carly said as she continued to beam with anticipation and excitement._

"_Um…at first I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him anything, I was scared he wouldn't feel the same way. But I decided to tell him." _Sam said stopping suddenly.

"_Well? What did he say?" _Carly asked impatiently.

"_Let me see…" _Sam said as she looked up with her hand on her chin; pretending to think.

"_He said he liked me too!" She said quickly and with excitement in her voice._

"_That's great Sam! I'm happy for you._" She yelled as she leaned over to Sam; giving her a hug.

"_Okay…okay Carl's yeah, it's great. But can you let me go now? I'm having a hard time breathing." _Sam said while giggling and pushing her off.

"_Okay, that's great news, but you said you were there a couple of hours. There had to me more to your conversation than that." _Carly said; leaning back into the couch and propping her arm on the back of it.

"_I asked him where we go from here, and he told me we'll just take it one day at a time." _Sam said now smiling uncontrollably.

"_In fact…we're going to the Groovy Smoothie this afternoon; so I'm canceling our trip to build a bra." _ Sam said plainly.

"_You better get ready…it's eleven fifteen now." _Carly said.

"_So? That's forty five minutes. I have plenty of time." _Sam said looking at her and trying to lay back down on the couch.

"_Oh no you don't! your getting ready; you can use some of my clothes…and a little make up wouldn't hurt either." _Carly said while grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her off the couch.

"_Carly; we're just going to the Groovy Smoothie; not the Ritz." _Sam complained.

Carly dragged Sam up the stairs and into her room. As they walked in, Sam headed straight to Carly's bed and plopped down on it.

"_Fine Carl's…but I'm not dressing up as a daffodil; you know how I feel about that." _Sam said pointedly.

Carly rolled her eyes and headed over to her closet. She pulled out a nice pair of jeans; and a white sweater with a red stripe.

"_Carly…you know I don't like stripes!" _Sam complained.

"But Freddie does." She said with a dangling sweater hanging from her hand.

"_Uhg...fine!" _ Sam yelled; grabbing the sweater from her friends hand, and walked into Carly's bathroom.

Freddie walked into the lobby of the Bushwell, and headed to the elevator; ignoring Lewbert's screams of unintelligible words. As the elevator made its way to the eighth floor, Freddie was trying to think of ways to go about the one week trial between them, if she decided to do it. The elevator dinged; indicating his floor, and then the door opened.

"_Here we go." _He said to himself, as he walked down the hall to Carly's apartment.

Once he reached the door, he didn't bother knocking, since he knew it would be open anyway. As he walked in he saw Spencer walking out of his room holding a bowling pin and shoe shine brush. He was about to ask him what he was going to do with them; but decided against it.

"_Hey Spence…where's Carly and Sam?" _He asked looking around the room.

"_I don't know. I heard them downstairs this morning; but I was in my room and didn't see them." _He said brushing the pin with the brush.

Freddie gave him a curious look. But once again, decided not to ask.

As Freddie had his attention on Spencer; he didn't notice Sam and Carly walking down the stairs until he heard Carly.

"_Ahem…what's up Freddie? She said with a sly smile." _Carly got to the bottom of the stairs; followed by Sam, and walked into the living room where Spencer and Freddie were standing.

"_Hey Carly; Sa…." _Freddie stopped mid sentence when he saw Sam. He took in the look of her. She seemed to be a little more dressed up than normal; but for some reason; couldn't take is eyes off her.

Sam was thankful Carly had made her dress up a little; since she noticed that Freddie had done the same thing. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it; and she was nervous.

"_Hold it together Sam; you can do this." _She thought to herself as she joined Carly in the living room.

She and Carly had made an arrangement to keep the whole thing under wraps; even from Spencer. They figured it would be easier to work things out together without the pressure's of everybody knowing. Sam walked over to where Freddie was and then turned to face Carly.

"_We're heading to the Groovy Smoothie Carl's. You can meet us over there." _Sam said as they walked to the front door.

_You guys going to the Groovy Smoothie?" _Spencer asked; setting his pin down on the kitchen table.

"_Uhhh…yeah." _Freddie said hesitantly.

"_Great. Can you pick me up a blueberry, banana smash while you're there?"_

"_Sure…no…problem." _Freddie said.

"_Okay…see you there Carly." _Sam said as they walked out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

Freddie stopped and turned to Sam with a confused look on his face.

"_Why is Carly coming? I thought it was going to be just you and me?" _ He asked still confused.

"_She's not…that was so Spencer doesn't know about what is going on."_

"_Carly knows?" _Freddie asked.

"_Yeah…but don't worry. She doesn't know exactly why." _Sam said resuming the walk over to the elevator.

The both of them got into the elevator, and rode it down to the lobby. When they stepped out, Lewbert was still yelling unintelligible words.

When they got to the Groovy Smoothie; Freddie opened the door for Sam. She turned and gave him a curious look, it wasn't something she had someone do for her ever.

They walked over to the same small table they were last night. It was secluded and gave them the privacy they needed if someone they knew walked in.?" She asked smiling on the outside, but still a little nervous on the outside.

"_Yeah…right; what was I thinking…okay; what can I get you then Princess Puckett?" _He asked knowing she didn't like being called that.

"_Extra large strawberry; banana cream smash." _She replied.

Freddie took off for the counter; got the smoothies, and then returned about five I minutes later. Freddie handed Sam hers, and then sat back down.

"_Well Sam…have you thought about it?"_

"_Yes, I'm still not one hundred percent sure; but yeah I'll give your idea a try." _She said and then taking a sip of her smoothie, to try and hide her being extremely nervous.

Freddie sat back into his chair, and let out a breath he had been holding in; waiting on her answer.

"_Here's what I've been thinking. We obviously can't go out in public looking and acting like a couple."_

"_I thought this was a one week trial? You know…testing out the couple thing?"_ She asked not quite understanding where he was going with it.

"_Look…I just want us to do this without any interruptions from everybody asking us weird question. I figured while we're alone…we go into couple mode." _He said.

Sam thought about it a few seconds; while finishing up her smoothie.

"_Alright…deal; but we only have one week; so that means we're going to have to make plans to get alone if this is going work." _She said after putting her cup back down on the table.

"_Well. Both of us are going to have to make excuses to get away; not just me; especially with Carly." _Freddie said.

"_Alright…but on one condition." _She asked.

"_What?"_

"_You get me another extra large smoothie. We're alone, and nobody here knows us; so we're dating…remember?" _She said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14 Day One

Chapter Fourteen (Day One)

**I'm going to try a chapter for each day of the week…the main reason being I couldn't think of a good title for the entire week. Enjoy!**

Sam and Freddie managed to get through the rest of Sunday unnoticed. They spent most of it hanging out at the mall, where they figured it was the most unlikely place to be seen by people they both knew. After spending a good part of it having Freddie buy her food; Sam asked Freddie to walk her back to her house; because she didn't want to deal with Carly's relentless barrage of questions she would be throwing at her. Freddie agreed, and they left the mall and started off to Sam's house.

As they reached the front door of Sam's house, Freddie stood there with his hands in his pockets; looking at the ground and looking like he wanted to say something, but was hesitant.

"_I had fun today Nub." _She said with a small smile on her face.

Freddie didn't answer right away. He had a look that told Sam he was thinking about something. Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, with a look of uncertainty. Sam was hoping for more than just being dropped off at home; she had the memories of their first kiss running around in her mind, and was hoping for a repeat, but Freddie wasn't making a move. In fact he wasn't budging. Sam decided to give him a hint, and stepped closer to him.

"_Do something Nub…make the first move!" _She screamed on the inside.

Just then Freddie turned his gaze from the ground and focused on Sam.

"_Sam…"_

"_What?" _She asked taking a good look at him; peering deep into his dark brown eyes.

Freddie didn't say another word. Instead, he did something that took Sam by surprise. He reached over to her; pulling her close, and glancing into her eyes for just a mere moment. Before she could say anything more, his lips collided with hers; startling her at first, but then closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. As they broke the kiss, Freddie had an embarrassed look on his face.

"_Sorry Sam, I don't know what I was thinking…I…" _Sam cut him off.

"_It's cool. And Freddie?"_

"_What?"_

"_Thank you…it was nice." _She said as she turned to go into the house.

"_Sam?"_

"_What?" _She asked; stopping and turning back around to face Freddie.

"_Thanks for not breaking my thumbs Princess Puckett." _He said jokingly; knowing she didn't care for the nick name.

"_No worries…maybe next time." _She joked back, and then opened her door stepping in as she looked over her shoulder; leaving Freddie standing there watching her as she closed the door.

Freddie turned around, and walked down the narrow sidewalk that led to the road, and headed home. Just then he had a terrifying thought.

"_Jennifer! How am I going to deal with her?" _He thought to himself, as he continued his walk back to his house.

Monday morning, Carly was standing by her locker, when Jennifer walked up from behind and startled her

"_Hey Carly." _She said with little enthusiasm.

Carly turned around, and was surprised to see Jennifer standing there. Carly just stood there waiting on Jennifer to say something; because she wasn't sure what to say after all that had happened on Saturday anyway.

"_Carly, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Saturday. I honestly thought it would be a nice surprise for a big company wanting to buy your web show." _She said looking genuinely sorry

"_Don't sweat it; nothing bad happened_, so I guess its okay."

"_OKAY…what do you mean OKAY? I just lost my boyfriend over it…it's not OKAY!" _She yelled.

Jennifer snapped and went from normal to psychopath in zero to 3.2 seconds.

"_I need to talk to Freddie!" _She yelled again

"_Where is he?"_

"I…I don't know…maybe by his locker." _She said nervously pointing towards his locker down the other hall._

Carly was nervous about what she was going to do next; but was relieved when she stormed away down the hall. Carly was still in shock when Sam walked up to her locker.

"_Hey Carl's…what's up?" _She asked feeling happy; which was unusual for Sam, considering she was in the place she loathed the most.

Carly didn't answer. Sam opened her locker, and pulled out her baggy of bacon.

"_Was that Jennifer I saw walking away?" _She asked as she plopped a big piece of bacon into her mouth.

"_Yeah, she was telling me she was sorry for all that had happened Saturday, and then she went psycho about Freddie dumping her and stormed off down the hall." _She said a little upset over the whole thing.

Sam's happy expression changed to an irritated one.

"_There's something wrong with that chick. For a moment, I thought she was going to go ballistic on me." _Carly said still sounding shaken from the encounter.

"_Wait here…I mama has something to take care of." _Sam said in an obviously pissed attitude.

Sam threw her baggy of bacon into her locker, and then slammed it shut.

Sam wasn't about to let Jennifer take him away from her; but before she could get away, Carly grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"_Let go of me Carl's" _Sam said in a low growling tone, still feeling pissed.

"_No…she's not worth it, and besides…Freddie broke up with her; remember." _She said trying to reason with her.

Freddie was walking to his locker to get ready for the first class; when Jennifer stormed right up to him.

"_FREDDIE! We need to talk!" _She yelled as she was walking up to him.

Freddie froze and prepared for whatever it was she was going to say to him.

"_Uhg! Not now; I'm not in the mood to deal with her today." _He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"_Oh…hey Jen; what's up?" _He said halfheartedly.

"_What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You dumped me in front of my dad! Not to mention one of the heads of Dingo…what do you thinks up?" _She said with fire in her eyes.

Freddie looked for the right words to say, but being a little nervous around her, he wasn't coming up with any good responses.

"_Well…Why? Why did you break up with me over a little misunderstanding? I told you it was supposed to be a surprise; and that's why I said I couldn't tell you!" _She said loudly, and with her arms folded up across her chest.

"_Listen Jen. I already told you why. Surprise or not. It's just one thing I can't stand; one thing I won't put up with. You might say misunderstanding, but to me it's much more, so you're just going to have to deal with it." _He said as he started to raise his voice as well.

People started to gathering; wondering what all the yelling was about.

"_Jen…I'm sorry if you don't understand; but it's just the way it is. Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready for class." _He said returning his attention back to his locker.

Jennifer didn't like the way he was talking to her…or his answer to her question; and in a tiny spurt of rage, pushed him hard into the lockers.

"_This isn't over! Not by a long shot." _She yelled and pointing her finger at him. Jennifer turned and stomped off down the hall.

What Jennifer didn't know; was that Sam and Carly had just walked around the corner and witnessed what happened. Sam took off and ran passed Freddie and after Jennifer. Freddie didn't have time to say anything, and joined Carly running after her. Sam wasn't about to let anyone beat on her nerd…she was the only one allowed to do that; and she was going to let her know in a physical way. Sam caught up to her, and hollered after her.

"_Hey! Jennifer! We need to talk!" _Sam said with her fists clenched and walking over to her; seeing red.

"_What?" _Jennifer said still feeling mad at Freddie.

Sam didn't answer her question; she just walked up to her and pushed her up against the lockers, with her anger in full force.

"_Where do you get off treating my boyfriend; I mean Freddie like that?" _Sam said; letting out their little secret in her moment of rage. Sam was so focused on Jennifer; that she let her emotions flow out.

"_What do you mean you're boyfr_iend?" Jennifer asked scared, but mad at her comment.

"_You know what I mean…my friend…and no one treats my friennnds like that without going to the hospital!" _Sam said, standing nose to nose with her.Jennifer's eyes got big, and fear shot through her entire body as Sam was about to wail on her. But before she could, Carly and Freddie came running around the corner.

"_Sam! No! Stop!" _They yelled grabbing her arms and holding her back before she could damage Jennifer's face.

"_Let me go!" _Sam yelled as Jennifer took off down the hall and burst through the front doors of Ridgeway; leaping down the stairs and running down the side walk; fearing for her life.

"_She got away! Why did you let her do that?" _She yelled breaking free from Freddie and Carly's grasp.

"_Why were you going to pound her?"_

"_Because she treated the both of you like crap…and nobody treats my friends like that." _She said finally calming down a little; hoping Freddie or Carly hadn't heard what she said to Jennifer.

Freddie calmly put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Sam…don't waste your time; she's not worth it. Besides, you have enough detention to last the rest of the year. Don't let her get you into summer detention." _Freddie jokingly, trying to calm her down.

It seemed to work, because Sam's smile slightly returned; realizing he was right. She wasn't worth her effort.

"_I'll tell you what Fred Geek. She didn't strike me as the psycho type." _Sam said joking.

"_Yeah…she was wasn't she?" _He replied chuckling a little; but curious how he and Sam were going to deal with her on a daily basis.

The bell rang and Sam and Carly headed to their class, as Freddie returned to his locker got his books and then went to his.

**There you have it. The end of day one. Hope you liked it. Please review…review…review! Working on Day two soon… **


	15. Chapter 15 Day Two

**Chapter Fifteen (Day Two)**

**Hope you like it. had a little writers block. Please enjoy**

Sam and Freddie didn't See Jennifer the rest of the day. They figured that Sam had scared her enough to stay away for the day. Freddie attended his usual advanced classes, and Sam slept through hers. At the end of the school day, all three met up with each other, and walked back to Carly's . What they didn't know; was that Jennifer was following them. She was hurt; by all that had happened, but had her suspicions about Sam, and was determined to find out if her suspicions were true.

Just as they were about to enter the building; Freddie stopped. He had a weird feeling. A feeling he had only once before, when the hammer thief was out looking for him.

"_What's up Fred Nerd? _Sam asked, noticing a difference in him.

Freddie didn't answer, he was standing there in a daze; trying to figure out what was making him feel that way.

"_Hey! Fred weird. Didn't you hear me?" _Sam asked turning around.

"_Huh? Oh…nothing; let's go." _He said, shrugging the feelings off, and chalking them up to the chill that was in the air.

When they got to the eighth floor, Freddie stopped and headed for his door.

"_I'm going to pass on hanging out today, I'm tired, and I have a lot of homework." _He said; reaching for his door knob.

"_What gives Freddie; we have rehearsal?" _Carly exclaimed.

"_Can we do it tomorrow? I really need to get on my homework." _He asked not acting or sounding like himself.

"_Whatever Fred Bag!" _Sam said; storming into Carly's apartment, and sounding pissed. She was hoping to spend a little time with him, and wasn't expecting him to bail on her.

Carly just stood there; unsure of what was going on.

"_You okay Freddie?" _Carly asked concerned.

"_I'm fine…really I'll see you tomorrow." _He said as he walked into his apartment.

Carly was concerned, but just let it go. She figured maybe her and Sam could get a little rehearsing done without Freddie; at least what they could without having to do any tech stuff.

Freddie walked into his house; and felt relieved that his mom wasn't around. She wasn't someone he wanted to deal with at that moment. He walked into his room, setting his book bag on his bed, and then flopped down next to it. After a big sigh, Freddie slowly pulled out his cell phone; leaned down on both knees with his elbows, and stared at the phone. After a few moments of thought, Freddie dialed a number and waited for it to be answered.

"_Hello…Jen? We need to talk. Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie in an hour." _

"_Okay…" _She said on the other end, sounding reluctant.

Freddie hung up the phone, and threw it down on the bed; rubbed his hands through his hair, and wondered if he was making a mistake.

Carly walked into her apartment after watching Freddie disappear through his apartment door, and walked over to the kitchen where Sam was already raiding it.

"_What's with you Sam? You look pissed." _Carly asked a little confused.

"_Nothing Carl's" _She said pushing things aside looking for meat.

"_What do you mean nothing? You looked a lot happier on the way here from school than you do right now." _Carly asked while walking up to her.

"_Look Carly…I just would rather have Freddie at the rehearsal alright? What if something technical needs to be fixed…we can't do it…OKAY?"_

"_Ahhhh…I get it." _Carly said with a smirk on her face.

"_What? Get what?" _Sam asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"_C'mon Sam…since when have you ever cared if Freddie was at rehearsal or not?"_

"_Can it Carl's!" _Sam said as she walked into the living room with a ham sandwich; flopping down on the couch.

Freddie slid out of his apartment, and made his way down to the Groovy Smoothie; making sure that Carly and Sam didn't hear his door.

As Freddie walked in; he saw Jennifer sitting at a table by herself. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. Jennifer looked up and saw him walking over, she was still upset about what had happened at Dingo; and at school earlier that day.

"_Hey Jen…thanks for coming." _He said standing in front of her, with his hands in his pockets.

Jennifer didn't say anything; she wasn't even sure why she even decided to show up.

"_Jen…we need to talk." _He said pulling a chair out and sitting down at the table.

"_Why am I hear Freddie?" _Jennifer said sounding a little irritated.

"Because…we need to discuss all that has happened; you know…Dingo…school…" Jennifer cut him off.

"Sam."

"What? What do you mean?" Freddie said; looking a little nervous.

"_What part of SAM! Don't you get?" _She asked, starting to sound a little more like she did in school.

"_I'm not here to talk about Sam…I'm here to talk about us." _Freddie said, raising his voice a little.

"_Us? There is no…US! Remember? I'm a liaaaaar." _She said raising her voice; stretching her neck and head towards him, and getting ready to get up and leave.

"_Sam…tell me what's going on. You're acting weird. Weren't you the one that wanted Freddie to notice you?" _Carly said as she sat down next to her on the couch.

Sam placed the last bit of her ham sandwich into her mouth.

"_Carl's…I need a smoothie." _Sam said getting up.

"_Sam…you didn't answer me." _Carly said; standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"_Uugh…fine. But there's one thing you have to do for me first." _Sam said in a serious; but nervous voice.

"_You see…" _Sam stopped suddenly.

Carly looked at her funny; not quite understanding the way Sam was acting.

"_Ankle swear."_

"_What?"_

"_Ankle swear. Can't say anything unless we ankle swear." Sam said._

"Fine…" Carly said; turning to face Sam.

After the ritual ankle swear. Sam took a deep breath, and began.

"_Listen Carl's; I'm not supposed to say anything, but…remember when Freddie and me were at the Groovy Smoothie by ourselves?"_

"_Yeah…my plan worked." She said smiling._

_Sam rolled her eyes._

"_Well…at the end of the night, Freddie and I connected; like really felt something, and since we both knew there was something there between us; we kinda made a deal."_

"_A deal? What deal?" _Carly asked, ready to explode from anticipation.

"_Carl's…please; let me finish." _Sam said, taking a breath, and trying to calm down. Every time she thought about it, she got excited.

"_You see…we're kind of dating."_

"_DATING?" _Carly screeched.

"Carly stop that…my ears hurt." Sam said with her finger in her ear.

"_Loooook. We're doing what you might call a one week trial…just to see how it goes."_

"_How what goes?" _Sam rolled her eyes at her best friends inability to grasp simple things.

"_Us…you know; me and Freddie?" _Sam said.

"_I…I'm…wow!"_

"_I know huh?" _Sam said smiling at Carly's sudden realization.

"_AWWWW. I think this is the sweetest thing."_

"_Yeah…well we're supposed to be giving it a whole week. It's kind of hard if he goes into his house and avoids me for the day." _Sam said starting to feel a little peeved again.

"_Now, let's go get a smoothie. Mama's hot, and needs to cool off." _Sam said walking over to the door."

"_Jennifer…Please, just listen." _Freddie said.

"_Why should I listen; especially after I have been treated?" _Jennifer asked sitting back in her chair.

"_I know it was the wrong way to tell you how I felt about things; but you have to know, that I don't want us not to be friends; I still want that."_

Just then, Sam and Carly walked in, and saw Jennifer and Freddie sitting at the same table together.

"_What the hell?" _Sam yelled; walking up to the table; followed by Carly.

"_SAM!" _Freddie yelled in complete fear.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Freddie asked; startled and confused.

"_What do you mean what am I doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room doing hoooome wooooork?" _Sam asked getting more pissed by the second.

Jennifer looked nervous. She remembered what Sam had done; or almost did to her; not to mention all the stories Freddie told her. She was starting to feel uneasy; almost scared at how Sam was acting towards Freddie. Jennifer was confused on why Sam was so angry at Freddie; when she got a sudden shot of courage shoot over her.

"_What difference does it make if he's at home doing homework; or with me here?" _She asked.

Sam's rage was almost to the point of exploding.

"_What is he here with her for? Didn't he say we were going to give it a week? Did he change his mind?" _Sam thought to herself; feeling devastated on the inside.

Freddie knew how everything looked; and by the look of Sam, he knew exactly what she was thinking; and had to do something about it before things turned ugly for Jennifer and him.

"_Sam…please, it's not what you're thinking?" _He said with pleading eyes. Carly was just standing there, completely lost on what was going on; especially after everything Sam told her just moments ago in her apartment.

"_Why…so I can sit here and watch you two? You're lucky you're still alive Benson." _She said turning and walking towards the door.

_Sam…wait; all of us need to talk, please sit down and let me explain." _ He said again; hoping she would listen.

Sam stopped, and didn't look back, and didn't move either. She was unsure whether or not she should listen to anything he had to say. But, she did a very un Sam like thing. She turned around and walked back over to him. She still loved him, and even the mere thought of losing him allowed her to at least hear what he had to say. Sam pulled out a chair and sat down across from Freddie, and Carly sat down next to Sam. Carly still had a look of confusion, but didn't say or do anything.

"_Jennifer? Like I said before. I was wrong for the way I broke up with you. My reasons for the break up haven't changed on that. But I should have considered your feelings on how I did that." _He said looking over at her.

Sam didn't understand fully what Freddie was going to say; but hearing what he said to Jennifer, made her feel less angry than she was before.

"_And Sam…I haven't forgot about our deal, however due to the circumstances going on right now. The deal is off."_

"_WHAT?" One day…you can't give me seven days, and then take them back!" _Sam said starting to feel the hurt again.

Sam was about to get up and Pound Freddie into a blood puddle. She may love him, but she wasn't about to sit there and let him do what every other person in her life has done…abandon her. Freddie saw the look of pain in Sam's eyes, and it was killing him.

"_Sam…I don't want to hide things anymore. Deal or no deal, from now on, it's open…open for all to see. It's still a one week deal; but I want everyone to know what's going on." _He said with what Sam saw; was love in his eyes.

"_And Jennifer; this is going to be hard for you; but I have to be honest with you…you at least deserve that. There's something I haven't seen in Sam before, and I need to know if what I see is real, or just something that doesn't exist. Sam and I are dating._ He said waiting for her to go psycho on him again.

Jennifer didn't say another word; in fact, she got up and left, and walked out. Sam had mixed feelings after hearing all that he said. Carly was silent through the whole thing, and was now feeling awkward about being there with the both of them, and told them she had to get going.

"_Are you still mad at me? I was just letting her know that we were over, and that I still wanted to be friends with her...that's all. I still want to take it day by day for a week. I need to know you still want to do this." _ He said as he reached across the table and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Sam's face slowly turned into a small smile.

"_Well…were alone, how about we use the rest of the day to continue our week together; I don't want to miss out on using every day I have, because of a misunderstanding. So now…get me a smoothie, before I do to you want I wanted to do to you earlier."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You don't want to know." _She said with a full blown smile on her face now.

"_As you wish Princess Puckett." _He said; getting up to go get their smoothies.

**I tried to add a little drama, but let me know what you think. I always love getting reviews. Remember, I answer all of them. You guys are great, and I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten from the other chapters. Review…review…review **


	16. Chapter 16 Day Three

**Chapter Sixteen (Day Three)**

**Sorry it's been awhile. Internet problems. Hope you enjoy…should be interesting…**

Sam and Carly had just gotten to Ridgewell High, and were walking over to their lockers, when Freddie walked up behind them silently.

"_Hey Chica's!" _Freddie yelled startling Sam.

Sam spun around, and put Freddie into a wrist lock before she realized who it was, and then pushed him into the lockers; ready to grab her butter sock.

"_DUDE! I almost pushed your nose out the back side of your head!" _She yelled coming down from the adrenaline rush.

"_Sorry Sam…just thought it would be fun to surprise you."_

"_Yeah…well, the surprise was almost the end to your nerdy life." _She said; now smiling.

"_You guys still amaze me how you can go from anger to happy in three point two seconds." _Carly said shaking her head at Sam and Freddie.

Freddie gave Sam a quick hug and ran off to his locker to get ready for his first class; while Sam and Carly closed theirs and headed off to theirs. As Freddie was walking over to his locker; Jennifer walked over to him; not looking mad. She tapped Freddie on the shoulder, making him spin around.

"_Sorry Sam; but only one slam into the lockers per day…oh…Jennifer…hi" _He said surprised to see Jennifer standing there.

"_Freddie. We need to talk." _She said surprisingly calm; considering all that went on the night before.

"_Um…about what?" _He asked nervously.

"_About Sam…how could you do this to me? I thought we were doing good. How can you just change a girlfriend overnight?" _She asked.

"_Jen…" _Jennifer cut him off.

"_My name is Jen…ni…fer." _She said drawing her name out; showing him he was not allowed to shorten her name.

"_Okay…Jennifer." _He said still a little concerned she might go psycho on him.

"_Like I said last night; it might be trivial to you about what you consider lying, but I have been lied to my whole life."_

_"You need to get over yourself; it's not all about you Freddie…I was involved too." _She said standing there with her head cocked; and hands on hips.

Freddie was getting tired of the conversation. He had been trying to be nice; but he had reached his breaking point, and had enough of her abuse.

"_Listen Jen…ni…fer. You're right. It's not all about me. It's not about you either. And from now on, it never will be." _He said hardly able to control everything he wanted to say to her.

"_What do you mean by that?" _She said still in the same stance she was in before.

"_This girl is just not getting it." _He thought to himself.

"_What I'm saying is…it's not all about me or you. It's about Sam and me GET IT?" _He yelled completely losing it.

Jennifer didn't know what to say. She was too overwhelmed with how Freddie yelled at her; she just stood there a few seconds before storming off down the hall; looking back over her shoulder and sneering at him.

After Jennifer left, Freddie stood by his locker, running his hand through his hair; wondering when this night mare called Jennifer would go away. What Freddie didn't know was, is that Sam had forgotten she needed one of his homework papers to copy for her next class that was in his locker, and was just rounding the corner; when she heard what was going on between Jennifer and him. Her first reaction, was to go and beat her senseless with her butter sock, but she controlled her anger when she heard Freddie talk about her and him. The moment she heard what he had said; an overflowing of warmth and energy shot through her entire body. Freddie was still distracted in thought with his head leaning up against the locker; when Sam came up from behind him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_Jennifer! I told you_..." Freddie stopped suddenly, when he saw Sam_. "Oh hey Sam. I thought you were Jennifer." _He said; leaning his back on the locker.

"_I know…I heard." _She said, with her hand still resting on his shoulder.

"_You want to do something after school?" _She asked still feeling the warmth running through her body; and more in love with him than she was before.

"_Sure…what do you want to do?" _He asked; rubbing his hand up and down her arm, enjoying the contact with her.

"_I'll tell you after school…meet me out front." _She said with a smile forming on her face.

"_Oh…yeah, I need to copy some of your homework; hand it over." _She said holding her other hand out, with her hand till resting on his shoulder as before.

"_Sam, why can't you do your own homework?" _He asked with that smile she loved.

"_Because…I've been busy." _

"_Busy with what?" _He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"_You…you don't want me to waste our whole dating trial on homework do you?" _She asked; knowing he wouldn't be to have a comeback to it.

Freddie sighed; reached into his locker and was about to hand her the paper, when he pulled them back before she could grab them.

"_I need something from you first." _He said coyly.

"_What?"_

"_A kiss." _He said simply; smiling.

Sam made a thinking face; tapping her finger on her chin.

"_Okay!" _And then leaned towards him.

Freddie looked stunned that she was so willing, but leaned in and kissed her gently.

"_Not bad Fredweird, not bad at all." _She said; snatching the papers from his hand and escaping down the hall before he had a chance to react.

Freddie stood there a few seconds; immersed in the moment, when the bell rang and brought him back to reality.

Sam was standing out front of Ridgewell, waiting on Freddie to show up, when she saw Jennifer walk out of the building. Jennifer looked over at her with a scornful look on her face, and then turned and walked away without saying a word.

"_That's right freak…keep walking." _She thought to herself. Sam stood there impatiently waiting on Freddie to show up, when Carly came up.

"_Hey Sam! Want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?" _ She asked in her usual bubbly Carly fashion.

"_I can't. Freddie's taking me out today." _She said smiling.

"_Where's he taking you?"_

"_Haven't told him yet." _Carly looked curiously at her, and was about to respond when Freddie came up to them.

"_Hey Sam; Carly…" _Freddie said in an unusually chipper voice…even for him.

"_So…Freddie. Sam tells me you're taking her out. Where you taking her?" _Carly asked while wrapping her arms around Sam.

"_Sam?" _He asked giving her a smirk.

"_Don't know yet…still deciding" _She said.

"_Um…will I know before the date?" _

"_Of course!" _Sam replied; walking over to Freddie grabbing his hand and pulling him away from Carly.

"_By Carl's, see you later…maybe." _She said as she turned and walked off with Freddie.

"_So where am I taking you on our date?" _Freddie asked, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

As soon Sam felt Freddie grab he hand, she stepped closer and tightened her grip. Sam was glad how things were turning out. She couldn't help but be proud of the way Freddie stood up to Jennifer, and even more proud of what he told her.

"_Let's go to the cheese cake factory. I haven't had a truck load of salad in a long time." _She said; giving his hand another squeeze.

"_As you wish Princess Puckett." _He said; giving her hand a squeeze.

"_Let me go back to my house, and put my pack away; and then I'll pick you up at your house."_

"_Okay; I have to check on my mom anyway. She's trying out a new bikini, and the last one she tried on, I actually had to help get off her."_

Sam and Freddie shuttered at the same time.

"_Okay Nub; at my place in half an hour." _ Sam said, giving Freddie a quick hug, and then made her way home.

Sam walked in the front door of her house; only to find her mom stretched out on the couch; laying in her bikini. To Sam's surprise, i_t wasn't one she was going to have to go to the store and purchase large amounts of cooking oil._

"_Hey mom; going out…be back later." _She said throwing her back pack on the chair, and walking into her room.

"_Hold up Sammy. Going out with who?" _She asked, sitting up, and putting all her attention from the TV onto Sam.

"_Freddie!" _She yelled from her room.

"_The boy from the web show?"_

"_Yes mom…the one from the web show." _ She said annoyed she had to keep answering questions when she was trying to get ready.

Sam was trying to quickly find a nice outfit for her date with Freddie, but her mom seemed to be full of questions.

"_Isn't he the one you have the hot's for?" _Her mom asked.

Sam ran into the living room.

"_MOM!"_

"_Well…?" _

"_UGH!" _Sam was tired of the questions and snapped.

"Yes mom…him! Can I finish getting ready now?" She asked heatedly.

"_Happy for you Sammy. But if it doesn't work out, let me know. Maybe I'll take a shot at him." _She said knowing it was going to send Sam over the edge.

Sam was about to explode, and ran into her room, slamming the door. Her mom however, just sat there with a smile on her face. Even though she rarely showed it. She loved her daughter; and was happy that she was getting what she wanted.

"_My mom is going to be the death of me…or the death of her if she keeps it up." _She said to herself; while picking out her clothes. Sam actually put on a nice skirt and fuzzy sweater; although she thought she was going to kill herself for it.

"_Freddie better appreciate this." _She thought as she applied a slight amount of makeup.

Freddie got back to his place and immediately went to his room to get ready. He wanted to look good for her. He knew it was just Sam; but he was dating her; even if it was for one week. His mom wasn't home, and he took that opportunity to jump into the shower, and get ready. He was drying himself off, when his mind wandered to the thoughts of Sam. He thought about how different she had been lately. Different from when they were younger; even though he didn't recognize it then; thinking about her now, made him realize things about her he was starting to take notice of.

Freddie finished up; grabbed his wallet, and headed out the door to go pick up Sam. As he was just walking out the door; Carly burst through hers.

"_Hey Freddie! On your way to your big date with Sam?" _Carly asked smiling.

"_Yes Carly…I am." _He said not wanting to be rude; but needing to get to Sam's.

"_You two have fun!" _She said smiling with a sly smile.

Freddie smiled. _"Thanks Carl's…see you later." _He said turning and heading to the elevator.

Freddie walked up to Sam's door; paused for a second and took in a deep breath.

"_I can do this." _He said to himself; feeling unusually nervous.

Freddie knocked on the door, and a second later, heard someone running to the door. Suddenly Sam burst through the door, ands slammed it behind her; nearly knocking him to the ground.

"_Ready to go Freddie?" _Sam asked heading towards the sidewalk.

"_What the chizz Sam?"_

"_What?" _She asked stopping and turning around to face him.

"_What? You almost killed me." _He said a little upset.

"_Oh!...that…you don't want to know…trust me." _She said walking up to where he was still standing; grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

When Sam grabbed Freddie's hand, he took notice of her smile. She seemed to shine. He noticed her hair, her eyes when she looked at him, and how she was dressed.

"_She looks beautiful. Why didn't I ever notice before?" _He thought to himself.

He and Sam walked all the way to the cheese cake factory, holding hands. Not much was said on the way there. But both of them were secretly excited to be together; but neither would say anything. They just enjoyed the moment together.

"_Here we are…you ready to eat your weight in salad?" _Freddie asked smarty.

Freddie opened the door for her, and let her pass by. Sam stopped suddenly just before going through the door; looked at him, and smiled.

"_Hope you brought your wallet." _She said as she continued in.

Freddie pulled a chair out for Sam; earning him a curious look. She wasn't used to having anybody treat her that way. Sam took her seat, and Freddie walked around to the other side and sat down across from her. Freddie smiled at her; admiring her deep blue eyes, and the way she looked at him with them. Sam made good on her promise, and put his wallet to the test; eating two giant bowls of salad, and two plates of cheese cake.

On the way back to Sam's house, she felt she needed to mention how she felt about what he had said about her in school earlier.

"_Freddie…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Thank you…for what you said to Jennifer." _She said sounding almost shy.

"_Well…no need to thank me. I only told the truth. We're dating; it's about you and me…not her." _He said reaching for her other hand.

Sam stood there amazed at how he was always able to make her feel better, even if he didn't know he was doing it. Freddie stood there a second smiling at her face to face; and then pulled her into him. He let go of her hands, and placed both his hands on either side of her head, leaned in, and kissed her sweetly. When they pulled away, Sam was breathless; but happy. She looked into his brown eyes and couldn't think of any other person she would want to share a kiss like that with.

"_Sam…"_

"_Yeah…" _She answered smiling.

"_Four more days…"_

**There it is…the end of day three. Hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all. Please review, and let me know what you think. And once again…thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17 Day Four

**Chapter Seventeen (Day Four)**

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews on my last chapter. I loved reading them. Did anyone see the premier of Sam and Cat? Looks like it's going to be an awesome show.**

After the walk back from the Cheese Cake Factory with Freddie, Sam decided she wanted to spend the night at Carly's, so she could get Carly up to speed of all that has been going on between them, not to mention she wasn't really in the mood for dealing with her mom and her bikini. As Sam and Freddie got to Carly's door; Sam told Freddie goodnight, and turned to go into the Shay's apartment. Sam was suddenly yanked back away from the door; spun around, and fell into Freddie's arms.

"_What's up Nerd? Miss me already?" _She asked smiling, and standing chest to chest, with her arms resting on his shoulders.

Freddie helped her to her feet and stared at her silently; gazing into her eyes. Sam stood there gazing back into his eyes, noticing the way in which he was looking at her. For a moment, it was like they were having a wordless conversation; taking each other in. Freddie was the first to break the silence.

"_No Sam…I didn't miss you. It's hard to miss someone that is still standing in front of you…but you don't end a date with just saying good night either_." He said with a sly smile on his face.

Sam smiled; knowing instantly what he was talking about. Sam didn't move; just stood there.

"_If we're dating, he has to do his part, he has to make the first move." _She thought to herself.

Freddie grabbed both of Sam's hands and pulled her into him; dropping them and placing his hands on her waist. Without notice, Freddie leaned in kissing her; kissing her with more intensity than all the other kisses before this one. As Freddie pulled away, he smiled and rubbed both of her shoulders.

"_Good night Sam." _He said, slowly walking backwards towards the door of his apartment.

"_Good night Nub." _She said, as she opened the door to Caly's apartment; looking back once more, before disappearing behind it.

Sam closed the door behind her, and then leaned her back against it; eyes closed; inhaling, and exhaling deeply.

"_O.M.G!" _Sam yelled; quickly covering her mouth afterwards; realizing she had just screamed it out loud.

Spencer came running out from the hallway, and holding a spatula.

"_Who's there? Oh…it's you." _He said as he walked over to her.

"_Sorry Spence, is Carly here? I need to talk to her." _She said still looking and feeling happy.

Spencer shook his head yes, and then headed back to his room.

"_Wait a minute…why do you have a spatula in your room for?" _Sam asked suddenly realizing he was carrying one.

"_Oh…this. I…was…just making pancakes in my room." _He said.

"_Thanks Spence…" _She said as she was heading for the stairs.

Suddenly there was a thumping coming from the top of the stairs. It was Carly; she had heard Sam come in, and was anxious to hear about her date with Freddie.

Sam walked past Carly, and straight into the kitchen.

"_Are you going to tell me about the date?" _Carly asked; walking over to where Sam was already filling her plate of left over bacon.

"_Hey Spencer, are you going to use that spatula, or can I use it?" _Sam asked reaching back into the fridge, and pulling out a fresh package of bacon. Spencer shook his head. He knew if he didn't go along with it, he would probably get hurt. So he handed over the spatula, and ran back to his room.

"_SOOO…how was it?" _Carly asked with a grin on her face.

"_Can you say Cheese Cake Factory?" _Sam said trying not to look too excited.

"Did you…you know…"

"_Yes…but a good girl doesn't kiss and tell." _She said smirking.

"_Since when have you ever been a good girl"_ Carly said jokingly.

"_Good point, but I'm not telling you everything. Some things are best left unsaid." _Sam said, while going over the moment she had just shared with Freddie just moments ago.

Sam and Carly spent a good part of the night gossiping, and going through the events of the date. But Sam kept some things to herself. She knew Carly wouldn't keep it a secret; and didn't want all of Seattle knowing everything about her love life.

After Freddie walked in his door, his mom met him, with her hands on her hips and a not so pleased look on her face.

"_Freddie…where have you been. We had an appointment at the mother son pottery class?" _She asked upset.

"_Um…out. I forgot…sorry." _He said trying not to get into a deep conversation as to why he had forgotten.

"_Sorry?…you're sorry? Do you know how much _those classes cost?" _She said obviously still upset._

"_Yes mom I know. I'm sorry; I'll make it next time…I promise." _He said hoping his mom would drop it soon.

Marisa stood there a second, with a scowl still showing on her face.

"_Freddiekins…it's important to be well rounded when you're older." _She said looking less upset.

"_Fine mom. I won't forget. I have to get homework done for school tomorrow; I'll be in my room." _He said; hoping to escape without further conversation.

Freddie headed to his room. And to his amazement, his mom didn't say another word, and let him leave. When Freddie got to his room, he closed the door behind him, and let out a big sigh, as he leaned up against his door. Freddie walked over to his bed, and flopped down it. Freddie sat there and went over in his mind about all that happened in the hallway. To him, it was the most memorable part of the evening.

"_Sam was beautiful tonight. What is it about her? I know it's a one week trial, but I'm starting to feel more for her than I thought I would. Am I falling for her?…I think I am." _He thought to himself.

He spent the rest of the night lost in thought; so much so that he neglected to do his homework for the next day.

Sam and Carly made it to school before Freddie, which was unusual, because he made it a point to be there early. It was just something he did.

"_Sam? Have you seen Freddie? He's usually here by now." _Carly asked looking around the hallway.

"_No…I was just wondering the same thing myself."_

"_Maybe you're rubbing off on him." _Carly joked.

"_And that's a bad thing how?" _She asked smiling and opening her locker, and pulling out a package of fat cakes.

It wasn't long after Freddie walked up looking like he hadn't slept all night.

"_Freddie…youb wook wike crab." _Sam said with her mouth full of fat cake.

Freddie didn't say anything; instead he just leaned against Sam's locker, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"_Freddie…didn't you get any sleep?" _Sam asked.

"_No…I woke up at two this morning, when I realized I hadn't finished my homework, and spent the rest of the night finishing it." _He said yawning.

"_Looks like someone was up late last night with a certain someone." _Carly said slyly.

"_CARLY!" _Sam yelled; slapping her on the arm and feeling embarrassed.

"_Ow!...just kidding…geeze!" _Carly exclaimed rubbing her now sore arm.

"_I gotta go. I need to get things for class." _Freddie said; turning slowly, and walking off towards his locker.

"_Freddie…hold up." _Sam said walking after him, and leaving Carly standing there by herself.

Freddie was tired; but glad to have Sam's company. Sam reached out and grabbed his hand.

"_Freddie, lets skip hanging out today. You look exhausted; you need your rest." _She said while giving his hand a small squeeze.

"_I'm fine Sam…really. I'll catch up to you later." _He said with a smile.

Freddie gave her a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_See you later nub."_

"_Later demon." _He said closing his locker and walking to his first class. Sam turned and went to join back up with Carly for their first class of the day as well.

The day went pretty much as they usually did. Freddie meeting up with Carly and Sam at their lockers, while Sam picked on nerds passing by.

Later that day, Freddie had class with Jennifer; which he wasn't looking forward to, since every time they met, it always seemed to turn into Jennifer going psycho on him. Freddie walked into the class room slowly; dreading any confrontation that might happen. As he walked in, he noticed Jennifer sitting in the back of the classroom and over in the corner. Freddie took a seat near the front, and tried not to pay any attention to her. But that didn't last long. He heard Jennifer's voice from behind him.

"_Freddie…" _She said in a low tone, and in a soft voice.

Freddie slowly turned to face her.

"_What?" _He asked; still not in the mood for anymore drama.

"_I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday; I was mad; but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Can you forgive me?" _She asked sounding remorseful.

"_Yes…but it won't change the fact that Sam and I are dating."_ He said; trying hard not to send any mixed signals to her.

Jennifer didn't say anything more. She just got up and walked back over to her seat. After class was over, Freddie got out of his seat and left the class as quickly as he could, so there was no chance for anything to happen. He didn't want to hear anything more from Jennifer; and really wanted to talk to Sam. Freddie managed to get away without Jennifer following him, and met up with Carly and Sam at their lockers. He didn't mention Jennifer talking with him. He figured it wasn't worth the waves it might cause with Sam.

"_Hey Sam…Carly, want to grab a smoothie?" _Freddie asked.

"_No thanks Freddie. I have to wash my hair…maybe another time." _She said smiling at Sam.

Carly knew Sam wanted to spend as much time as she could during their week together, and decided to give them some space.

"_How about you Sam…you interested?"_ He asked; holding his hand out for her to grab.

Sam grabbed his hand willingly, and then Freddie led her out of the school; and over to the Groovy Smoothie. When they arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie went over to the counter and told T-Bo he wanted two blueberry smashes. After T-Bo handed his smoothies to Freddie; Freddie walked back over to Sam; reaching out and handing one to her.

"_What do you say we make these to go?" _He asked; earning him a curious look from Sam.

"_To go?"_

"_Yeah…you know, out of the store?" _He asked.

"_Where do you want to go?" _She asked with a smile.

"_How about the park?" _

"_What's at the park?" _She asked.

"_Us…if we go there." _He answered; holding out his hand for her.

As Sam and Freddie made their way to the park, the sky was a typical Seattle grey; only the clouds were starting to get darker by the minute. Freddie and Sam were so involved with their conversation, that they didn't notice how dark it was getting.

"_I have a question for you Sam…but you don't have to answer it you don't want." _Freddie asked cautiously.

Freddie's feelings for Sam were growing. He had never really given Sam any real thought until recently, and he wanted to know a few things.

"_Okay Fredweird…shoot." _She said as they took a seat by a giant fountain that was in the middle of the park.

"_Um…well…I; I was wondering…" Freddie was nervous for some reason, and was having a hard time getting the words out clearly._

"_Just ask it Nub…I'm not getting any younger." _Sam said sarcastically.

"_Sam. How long have you liked me…I mean really liked me?" _He asked.

Sam almost choked on her smoothie when she heard his question. She told him she has liked him for a long time; but the really liking him part was more of a loving him. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that without scaring him away; so she thought. Sam sat her smoothie down on the fountain bench. She figured this would be the perfect time to come clean with her true feelings. Nobody they knew was there, and she would know exactly where he stood with her; whether it was good or bad; she was going to go for it.

But before she could get the words out to answer his question, a clap of thunder snapped through the air, startling both of them. Sam coward at the sound; looking nervous and vulnerable; maybe even a little scared. Dealing with thunder was not one of her strong points. Freddie noticed right away how she was feeling and wrapped his arm around her.

"_Sam you okay?" _He asked.

"_Yeah…I'm fine; just don't like thunder that's all." _She said a little shyly.

"_What? The great Sam Puckett is afraid of thunder?" _Freddie joked.

"_Watch it Nub…or tomorrow at school; most of Ridgewell High won't be able to recognize your face." _She warned.

"_Sorry…anything you say Princess Puckett." _He said with his hands in the air.

Sam was about to get back to Freddie's question, when there was a sudden down pouring of rain; catching them both out in the open and nowhere to go. Freddie happened to have a T-shirt under his button down shirt, and removed it to try and shield Sam from the rain; but to no avail.

_Freddie saw a bus stop with a roof over the top, and grabbed Sam's hand to guide her to it._

"_Well…so much for a spending time together / date." _Freddie said looking and sounding a little disappointed.

"_WHAT? What are you talking about? I'm having fun." _Sam said smiling.

"_How is this fun? We're getting soaked." He asked while giving her a curious look._

"_We're together right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_We had smoothies right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_As far as I can tell, we had a nice walk to the park; smoothies in hand, and we got to shower together." She said without thinking about what she was saying._

"_A shower together?" Freddie asked._

"_You know what mean Fredgeek." _She said trying to distract him from her comment.

"_Well the rains letting up. How about we call it a day, and let me walk you home. You can keep the shirt, it'll keep you warmer on the way."_ He said adjusting the shirt over her head; and then wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Freddie walked her back to her house. He never did bring up the previous question; and Sam was glad, she was still in a fearful state of how he would react to her answer.

"_Here we are; home safe and sound."_ He said not quite ready to leave.

Sam turned to face him while standing on her door step.

"_Remember…you don't end a date with just goodbye." She said smiling and reaching her arms out; pulling him in, and giving him a quick kiss._

"_That's it?" _He asked hoping for a little more.

"_Yep…I'm cold and need to warm up." She said as she opened up her door._

"_Thanks for the shirt; here you go."_

"_Nah…keep it …I'm fine. See you tomorrow." _ He said; watching as Sam closed her door.

Sam ran over to the living room window and watched Freddie walk away.

_Maybe tomorrow…maybe tomorrow." _She thought to herself; pondering whether or not to let Freddie in on her true feelings.

**Well…there it is. Maybe Sam will be able to get the courage to tell Freddie…we'll see. Kind of a long chapter, but I have a hard time writing short chapters. Once I get going I'm off and running. Please review and let me know what you think of it. It helps me guide the story a little. Besides I love reading them, and I always respond. So review…review…review! Thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen Day Five

Chapter Eighteen Day Five

**Thank you for all the reviews on chapter seventeen. You guys made it worth it to write this story. Enjoy and please review **

The next morning, as Freddie was making his way to the elevator. He had a nagging feeling inside the pit of his stomach. He felt weird, but decided to blow the feeling off. When the elevator door opened; Freddie got a knot in his stomach. He now knew why he was having that feeling.

"_Freddie…just the person I wanted to see!" _Jennifer exclaimed; still standing in the elevator, and waiting on Freddie to join her.

"_Um…hi Jen…Jennifer." Freddie corrected himself; remembering her comment the other day at school._

"_Can I ask you a question?" _She asked sliding a little closer to him.

Freddie was nervous about being in a confined space with her. He had nowhere to go if she wigged out again.

"_Sure…I guess." _He said weakly.

"_I'm still having a problem with this whole Sam thing; is it because you grew up together, and now all of a sudden I'm not good enough?" _She asked. Not in a psycho way, but in more of a defeated sounding way.

"_No Jennifer. That's not it at all. Look…we've been through this several times before, and the answer is the same. It's not going to change. Not now; not ever. That's just the way it is." _He said trying his hardest to say it in a non hurtful tone.

"_You say that now…but I think I know how to make you see it's me and not Sam that you want." _She said with a sly smile on her face.

Just then, Jennifer leaped at Freddie; grasping him around the shoulders, and pulled him into a kiss. Before Freddie could get her off. The elevator door opened. Freddie pushed her off with a look of fear when he saw the person standing in the entrance of the elevator.

"_Sam! What are you doing here?" _He asked trying hard to get Jennifer off him.

"_I should be asking you the same question. But I have the answer standing in front me." _She said mad, and ready to kill.

Sam clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth; readying herself to put an ass whooping on Jennifer; until a thought ran through her mind.

"_You're not worth it." _Sam said in a low raspy voice. _"Either of you."_

Sam ran off and out of the building; enraged at what she had just witnessed; her boyfriend; kissing a psychopath.

"_What was I thinking? I should have known this was too good to be true. Freddie loves Jennifer. How come I haven't seen it? How can I have ever thought that he would be any different than anyone else…another letdown," _She thought to herself heading back home. There was no way she was going to face him. Especially after seeing him locking lips with that…thing in the elevator.

XXX

"_Why did you do that?!" _Freddie yelled; all pissed off.

"_Because you needed to know what you were missing!" _She hollered back.

"_Listen BITCH! It's over! I don't want anything to do with you!...EVER! Understand ENGLISH?!" _Freddie yelled shoving Jennifer out of the way; trying to catch up with Sam. But by the time he reached the outside of the building, she was already gone.

Freddie stood just outside of the lobby doors; freaking out.

"_Oh my God! Sam's going to kill me. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her what she saw wasn't what she thought it was. I need to make her understand." _He said to himself; panicked, and afraid of losing her.

Freddie stood there a few more moments trying to get himself together. He ran both his hands through his hair; bent down; grabbed his book bag and headed to Ridgewell High. He figured there was no way he was going to find Sam; especially if she didn't want to be found. He was positive he wouldn't see at school either. His only hope was Carly. If Sam was going to talk to someone about it; it was her. Freddie made his way to school, while going over and over in his mind what he needed to do to get Sam to understand; if she was willing to listen that is…given her natural stubborn ways.

XXX

Carly was in her room; waiting on Sam to show up. She usually showed up just in time to run out the door with Carly, and walk to school with her. Carly was just finishing up when her cell phone started buzzing in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID. It was a text from Sam. Carly figured she was just texting her to tell her she would just meet her at school, so she didn't bother reading it. As Carly got downstairs, and walked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite. Spencer ran out in his duck pajamas, and straight into the kitchen, startling Carly.

"_Carl's! Stop! DON'T EAT THAT!" _He yelled, swatting the bagel out of her hand, that she had just picked up out of the refrigerator; making it bounce off the kitchen window.

"_Spencer! What the CHIZ!" _She asked, with her hand on her chest, and trying to resume normal breathing.

"_It's a Art project I'm doing on science. There's things on that I can't even pronounce." _He said trying to catch his breath as well.

"_Why did you put it in the refrigerator then?" _She asked.

"_Because it needs to stay at a certain temperature or things could happen." _He said while placing I back into the refrigerator.

"_What things?"_

"_You don't want to know." _He said standing in front of the fridge; almost as if he was guarding it.

"_Guess I'll just go to Bagel Bro's before school." _She said; grabbing her bag and heading over to the door.

"_Can you grab me a raisin Bagel?" _He hollered.

Carly gave him a mean scowl and closed the door behind her.

"_I'll take that as a no." _He said to himself, now alone in the apartment.

XXX

Sam reached her house, and opened the door. She knew her mom wouldn't be home, she hadn't been fired from her job yet; at least that she knew of. Sam walked into the kitchen; grabbed what little food there was in the refrigerator and took it to her room. Sam placed the plate of food on the end of her bed, and turned on the radio. The radio and food seemed to sooth her sometimes. It was one of the things that she had never disclosed to her friends.

"_Why hasn't Carly texted me yet?" _She said to herself plopping a piece of boloney in her mouth, and wiping away the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

Sam waited about twenty minutes for Carly to text her back, before turning her phone off and just lying in bed; pissed and hurt at the whole thing. Sam was going over and over in her mind of things that she had done wrong; things that might have chased Freddie away and right into Jennifer's arms. Sam sat up; placing her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands, and started crying again. She was broken; her heart was in a million pieces, and her one chance at true love was gone. After several hours of crying and feeling sick to her stomach over the whole thing, Sam decided to do what she did best. Kick ass. And her target was the very person that caused her all the grief she had been going through…Jennifer…maybe even Freddie's; if kicking Jennifer's ass wasn't enough

XXX

Freddie spent the whole way to school, going over in his mind on how he was going to approach Sam.

"_How do you explain what Sam saw? The bigger question. How do I try to explain what happened to Sam, without being killed?" _He thought to himself.

He was perplexed, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. As Freddie entered Ridgeway, he saw Carly standing by her locker, applying lip gloss, in a mirror attached to the inside of the locker door.

"_Hey Freddie; where's Sam?" _She asked looking around for her.

"_Um…about that. I was kinda hoping you would have talked to her already." _He said not looking his usual self.

"_No. I was waiting for her to show up before school, but she texted me before I left."_

"_What did it say?"_

"_I didn't read it. I figured she was texting me to tell me she was just going to tell me that she was going to meet me at school instead." _She said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Carly navigated back to all her text messages until she got to the one Sam sent her earlier.

Carly read the text to herself, and then had a perplexed look on her face.

"_What did it say?" _Freddie asked anxiously wanting to know.

"_She said she wanted me to call her right away, and that it was very important." _She said.

"_What was it she had to talk about that was so important?" _Carly asked.

Freddie felt his heart sink; knowing what it was about. He didn't really want to discuss it with Carly, but she could tell by the way Freddie was acting, it had to be something that involved him.

"_Freddie…you know something…spill it." _She said.

"_Know what? I don't know anything." _He said nervously,

"_Freddie!"_

"_Fine! I saw Sam this morning when she was on her way up to your apartment. Unfortunately, when I had gotten into the elevator, Jennifer was already in, and on her way down." _He said trying not to look Carly in the eyes.

"_Sam…" Freddie stopped and swallowed hard._

"_Sam saw Jennifer and me kissing."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_It's not what you're thinking!" _Freddie said quickly.

"_What do mean Freddie…you were kissing her?"_

"_Yes…I mean no! She jumped at me and kissed me. I didn't know she was going to do it. But when she did, the elevator doors opened, and Sam was Standing there seeing the whole thing. At first I thought she was going to kill both of us, but instead, she ran off, and that was the last time I saw her. I was hoping you had seen her so maybe I would have had the chance to explain." _He said while running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"_I'm going to text her right now. She's gotta be freaking out right now!" _Carly exclaimed.

Carly quickly texted Sam and sent it; and then stood there waiting on a response. After about five minutes of silence; Carly decided to just dial her number and call her. The phone rang and rang, until she got Sam's answering machine message.

"_Sorry I can't answer the phone right now…I'm busy cooking bacon. But leave a message, and if I'm in the mood; I'll call you back." _

Carly pressed the hang up button, and turned to face Freddie.

"She's not answering."

"_Great…this is bad…this is bad…this is really bad." _Freddie exclaimed.

"_Yeah…she's going to kill you; maybe even Jennifer; if she hasn't already." _Carly said plainly.

XXX

Sam finished the food; got up; turned the radio off, and then went into the bathroom to wash her tear stained face. Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"_I don't need him, and apparently he doesn't need me either. But Jennifer…she started this; and I'm sure as hell going to finish it." _She thought to herself; splashing more water over her face.

Sam had some plans in mind. She wasn't going to let anyone let her down anymore. With the years she had spent with Carly, she had realized she was more than just some worthless person nobody cared about, and she wasn't about to let Freddie; or Jennifer change that. Even if it meant that Freddie wouldn't be hers. She spent the rest of the day; thinking about things…things like where she was going to go from here. For the most part, she had spent a good part of her life secretly in love with Freddie, but now she was re-evaluating whether or not Freddie's intentions were genuine…especially since she caught him kissing Jennifer in the elevator.

Sam had no intentions of answering her phone. She was busy going over things in her mind, and wasn't in the mood for questions from Carly, or lame excuses from Freddie. So for the rest of the day, she ignored all texts and phone calls.

XXX

Freddie and Carly walked back from school together going over everything Freddie had said that went on in the elevator. Carly didn't necessarily believe everything that was said to her; but she also knew what she had witness the last few weeks before, between the two of them, and what she saw was two people that for the most part belonged together; whether they knew it or not.

"_Any luck getting a hold of Sam?" _Freddie asked concerned about her.

"_No…I must have called at least fifty times; but I think she's refusing to answer. My guess is she's pissed." _Carly said concerned about her friend as well.

"_Why don't we go over to her house; maybe we can get her to talk.?" _Freddie asked.

"_I don't think that's a god idea."_

"_Right. If she's as pissed as I think she is…I'm liable to burst into flames from just one look from her." _He said realizing his first thought would probably end up with him in a hospital with a majority of his bones broken.

"_So what do we do now?" _Freddie asked in desperation.

"_Nothing we can do. We'll have to let her calm down, and then maybe if we're lucky, we can talk to her without bodily harm." _She said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

XXX

After the incident in the elevator, Jennifer decided not to show up at school. She figured with the way Sam had looked at her; being home would be safer. Jennifer sat on the couch staring at the TV that wasn't turned on; she just couldn't get past her and Freddie not being together. She didn't like the fact, that Sam swooped in and stole Freddie from her. At least that was how she viewed it.

"_Maybe after a few days I'll check in on Freddie and see where it goes. As my dad always says, if you want something bad enough, it's worth the effort to go get it." _She thought to herself, with a small smile showing on her face.

**Don't panic…it is a seddie story. Just wanted to throw in some twists; shake it up a little. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. And thanks again for reading. ;)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen Day Six

**Chapter Nineteen Day Six**

**I know the last chapter was a little rough. It's just one of those streets you have to travel down to get where you want to go. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews from chapter eighteen. I love reading all of them.**

After Freddie and Carly got back from school, they both agreed it would be better just to leave Sam alone and talk to her in the morning. They said their goodbyes and each went to their apartments. Freddie had extra homework, and decided that he would just spend the rest of the day working on his homework, and a few ideas that he had for icarly. Throughout the evening, Freddie's mind kept wandering back to Sam. It was killing him that Sam was hurt over what she thought she saw.

"_Why did this have to happen? I like hanging with Sam. I like the fact that we're dating." _He thought to himself feeling lost and frustrated that he wasn't able to fix the problem.

Suddenly, Freddie realized something; something he had known all along; but had blown off as just one of those things. He loved her. He always did. Not in the whole sense of the meaning at first. But there was always something there between them, something that connected them together. Freddie felt worse now than ever before. He knew he hurt the one he loved; the only person that saw him on the inside first; the person that with all her flaws, and rough exterior, was one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

Freddie spent the rest of the night between getting homework done, and torturing himself with all that had happened between Sam and himself. Freddie had a quick bite to eat, while zoning out on his mom's incisive talk about safe eating practices. Once his mom's lecture was finished, he got up and went into his room. He took a long hot shower, and thought long and hard about how tomorrow might end up, and then he said a little prayer before lying down for the night.

"_Lord? Please let Sam see I still love her…or at least give me the chance to tell her I love her. Amen." _He said getting into bed and covering himself up.

XXX

Sam got up the next morning; still feeling angry and hurt. Every time she thought about what she saw, it broke her heart; reminding her of what she thought was finally hers, and then was ripped away in an instant; making Freddie and her no longer a possibility. Sam felt like skipping school so she didn't have to deal with Freddie, and the lack of his so called feelings towards her. But despite her feelings; she knew she needed to meet this head on, and was going to settle things about what she saw going on, in her own way, the Puckett way.

Sam picked up her phone off the bedside stand and put it in her pocket; while grabbing her school bag, and slinging it around her shoulder, and headed for the door.

"_Sammy! You're leaving early. Got a hot date before class with Fred?" _She asked coyly.

"_It's Freddie…and no. I just have things I have to do before I get to school that's all." _She said heading for the door once more.

"_Give him a hug and kiss for me." _She said with a light chuckle.

Sam didn't bother giving her mom a response, and kept walking out the door; slamming it behind her. Sam kept up a steady pace as though she were on a mission; which she was, and ignored all the comments from the hobos; which normally would be met with some kind of insult back to them, or a butter sock beating if she had the time. But she was focused this time, and didn't have time. Sam arrived at school before Freddie and Carly did. It was an unusual feeling for her, but she needed to think on how she was going to handle everything once she was met by Freddie and Carly. Sam was going through her locker when she heard a voice behind her. It was a painfully familiar one.

"_Sam! How's it going?" _Jennifer said with a sly smile on her face, feeling that her plan was coming together.

It took everything Sam had not to grab her butter sock and knock all the teeth out of her head.

"_Sam…it was nice seeing you yesterday. Didn't know you could run that fast." _She said in a sarcastic tone.

Sam's blood started to boil, and nothing or no one was going to stop her this time. Sam spun around quick; and took notice of a smug look on her face, that was quickly replaced with shear fear. Jennifer had just done what nobody in their right mind would have done; woke up a sleeping giant; an angry one.

"_AAHHHHH!" _Sam screamed as she leapt at her and pinned her against the lockers; arm against her throat.

"_Listen you low life, piece of crap! You don't know who or what you're fooling with. Unfortunately for you…you're going to find out!" _She said with a low voice; talking thru clenched teeth.

Sam pushed her hard; making her land hard on her ass; skidding across the hall. Sam was about to commence the ultimate Puckett beating, when Freddie and Carly who had heard what was going on from the hall, ran over to her; grabbing her from both sides.

"_Sam! Don't! Let her go!" _Freddie yelled trying to keep his grip on her.

"_Shut up Benson! Let me go!" _She yelled still in a furious rage.

Carly was barely hanging on herself, and losing her footing by the second.

"_Sam! You don't need to do this." _Carly yelled.

"_Sam! Stop! You don't need to do this…please!" _Freddie exclaimed trying to save Jennifer from permanent injury, and Sam out of juvy.

"_Why? Afraid your precious girlfriend's gonna get whooped? Well you're right…that's exactly what's going to happen." _She yelled finally freeing herself from Freddie.

Jennifer was desperately trying to get away by scooting backwards on her elbows and feet.

"_No Sam…because she's not my girlfriend. What you saw was not what it looked like."_ Freddie said desperately trying to get her attention away from Jennifer.

"_That's right Sam…it isn't what you think." _Carly said trying to reinforce what Freddie said was true.

Sam stopped and slowly turned around; breathing heavy and pissed, and drawing her attention to Freddie. Sam grabbed Freddie by the collar and pushed him into the lockers.

"_I believed you Freddie…I believed you cared…I believed you cared about me! But what I saw yesterday…you kissing that SKANK of a girl!" _Sam said pointing to Jennifer still lying on the floor; _Iooking scared._

"_I just don't believe you anymore…I can't." _She said now sounding more hurt than angry.

"_S…Sam. It really wasn't what it looked like..It's my fault…not his. I…I kissed him…h…he didn't know I was going to do that. That's when the door opened up and you saw us." _Jennifer said still scared out of her mind.

Sam released Freddie, and walked away down the hall. She had to get out of there. Her head was a mess of emotions; full of anger, hurt, sadness, and confusion. Most of all she had to leave so Freddie couldn't see her cry. They were tears that she couldn't control; and to have him see her like that, would let him see her weak, and she couldn't do that, she wouldn't do that.

Carly stood there, unsure what to do; but Freddie knew, and he was going to take care of it right then and there.

"_Jennifer! Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once! Sam and I are a couple; if she hasn't written me off. And we…" _He said pointing between him and her.

"_Never will be. And the next time you try to interfere. I won't stop Sam. If I were you…I would leave before Sam gets back and changes her mind about whooping you ass." _He said while pointing down the hall.

Jennifer got up, and slowly made her way away from Freddie and Carly, without a word; giving one last glance at Freddie, and then turning back around to head down the hall.

"_Carly?" _Freddie asked.

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you know where Sam went to?" _He asked looking around.

"_No…but if I had to guess, I would try looking in the courtyard; she seems to go there when she needs to think." _She said smiling, knowing he was going to go find her; even if it meant skipping school to do it.

"_Thanks Carl's…I owe you one." _He said as he walked away making his way to the courtyard.

**There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. As always, please review I love reading them, thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter Twenty Day Seven

**Chapter Twenty Day Seven**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews on Chapter nineteen. I'm starting to think you guys are reading my mind. lol. Enjoy**

Freddie slowly walked through the hall that led to the courtyard. He wasn't in a hurry, he wanted to go over on his mind on how and what he was going to tell her.

"_She's not going to want me…not after all of this mess. She's probably going to kill me as soon as she sees me anyway." _He thought to himself nervous and with sweaty palms.

Freddie wasn't sure if Sam was even going to be there; but if anybody knew Sam…it was Carly. He went over and over in his mind the events that led to his now frazzled state of mind.

"_What am I doing? She's not going to want to talk to me. If anything; she's going to want to hurt me." _Freddie thought to himself.

Freddie got to the door that led to the courtyard; stopped in front it, and peered through it for any signs of Sam.

XXX

After Sam walked away down the hall away from everyone, she knew she needed to get away; get her head together, and her emotions under control. She walked into the girl's bathroom to wash her face, because even though she was hurting inside, she still had a rep to protect. She couldn't let anyone see her crying. Sam walked over to one of the sinks, and turned on the faucet; and with her hands splashed water onto her face.

"_I can't believe how I acted. I was wrong…completely wrong. How can I look him in the face?" _She asked herself; looking in the mirror.

Sam leaned her arms on the bathroom sink, and contemplated a few moments on what her next move should be. She went over in her mind; the look he had on his face, when she slammed him into the locker; the look of hurt she caused him when she told him she couldn't believe him anymore. It weighed heavy on her heart and the decision of either confronting Freddie over the whole thing, or just avoid him all together. Sam needed a quiet place to think; a place where she could go to be alone with her thoughts. Sam pulled out a paper towel; wiped her face off and headed out of the bathroom door.

XXX

As Freddie peered thru the courtyard door, he saw Sam sitting down on a step and leaning up against the building; just as Carly had said she most likely would be. Freddie slowly twisted the knob; and then slowly opened the door peeking around it before slowly walking out. Freddie slid his hands into his pockets, and slowly made his way to Sam who was still in deep thought, and didn't notice him walking over. Before he got to her, he quietly and softly tried to get her attention.

"_Sam…" _He said softly

There was no response.

"_Sam…" _He said slightly louder this time.

Sam heard him, but chose not respond; or look at him. She was too scared to. She didn't want to look at how she had hurt him, and so just kept her attention on a small patch of grass a few feet away.

"_Sam…we need to talk." _He said while walking closer to her.

Sam still didn't respond.

"_Sam…I know you can hear me; so just listen. You have to know that I have no feelings for Jennifer. I know what it looked like; and you had the right to be mad…" _Sam cut him off.

"_No Freddie…I didn't. After this whole week, and all that we have done together and said together, I should have trusted you…but I didn't."_

"_Sam…it's okay…"_

"_No Freddie, it's not!" _She yelled now looking at him.

"_The one time I needed to trust you…I didn't. I flew off the handle like I always do. And now…it's over." _She said returning her attention back on the same patch of grass as before.

"_What's over?"_

"_Us. You and me...dating."_

Freddie was about to say something, when Sam held her hand up stopping him.

"_Freddie… It's okay I understand…I'll be fine, we gave it a try and it didn't work; that's all." _She answered in a softer and sadder tone than before.

Sam got up off the ground and headed for the door. But before she could get past him; he grabbed her arm; making her stop. Sam looked down at Freddie's hand that was holding on to her; and then back up to him.

"_Sam…it's what you do that I like." _He said smiling at her.

Sam gave him a curious look but let him continue.

"_I like the fact that you're spontaneous and unpredictable; it's who you are. And believe it or not, what you did back there showed me more than anything could, about how you feel…how you really feel. And to tell you the truth; I feel the same way." _He said while grabbing her shoulders, and slowly guiding her to him; looking directly into her eyes; taking her in.

"_Freddie…how can you say that? A relationship has to have trust in it."_

"_Sam…if I didn't trust you…I wouldn't be here right now." _He said plainly.

Sam felt her eyes starting to water up. Her feelings were going crazy. It felt like he had just put all those tiny pieces of her heart together in one statement.

"_Sam…would you be my girlfriend?" _He asked; know wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his forehead against hers.

"_And by the way…I'm not taking no for an answer."_

Sam slipped her hand up between then them and placed her finger on her chin; tapping it, while making a thinking face.

"_I don't know…I mean I don't know if you're even my type; we might not even work out." _She said smiling.

Suddenly Sam was caught off guard, when Freddie took both his hands; placed them on both sides of her face, and drew her into a long gentle kiss. When they ended the kiss, Sam could feel every hair on her body stand up, and a warm surge run through her entire body.

"_Well…since you put it that way…yes." _She said wrapping her arms around his neck, and drawing him in for another kiss.

While all this was going on between them, Jennifer had been watching quietly, and unnoticed. She was still feeling hurt and angry, and still wanted Freddie back, but now she had a bigger challenge in front of her. Sam. Jennifer didn't know why; but even though she knew how Freddie felt…she was sure there was a way she could get him to see her…other than an enemy. But Jennifer was smart, she wasn't going to try anything for a while…she knew better.

Sam and Freddie walked back into the main hallway, holding each other by the waist, back to where Carly was now standing; and now joined by Gibby.

"_Hey Sam…Freddie!" _Gibby said, shocked to see the two of them together.

"_Since when?" _

"_Since…sort of a week ago maybe." _Sam said looking up at Freddie.

"_Sort of? What do you mean sort of?" Gibby asked confused. Freddie rolled his eyes._

"_Yes Gibby, we're dating, it's been a week now. It's been a rough week, but a week." _He said squeezing Sam's shoulders.

"_Hey guys want to go out for a smoothie after school?" _Carly asked.

"_You buying Fred nerd?"_

"_Of course Princess Puckett; wouldn't have it any other way."_

"_That's a good little nub…you answered correctly." _Sam said rubbing Freddie's tummy like a puppy.

When school got out. Everybody met out front of the building and then made their way to the Groovy Smoothie. Carly and Gibby walked ahead, while Sam and Freddie trailed behind them. After a few minutes of walking, Sam asked Freddie a question.

"_Is it just me or is there something going on between Carly and Gibby?" _

"_WHAT?" _Freddie yelled almost choking.

"What makes you think that?" _Freddie asked._

"Well…I don't know, just a feeling I guess." Sam said

"_I think your reading too much into them. There just friends." _Freddie said grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam didn't continue the conversation about Carly and Gibby with Freddie, but she was going to get Carly to talk. Freddie; Sam; Carly, and Gibby spent about an hour at the Groovy Smoothie; before going up to the Shay's apartment for rehearsal.

**There you have it SEDDIE! Hope you enjoyed it. And please review I love reading them. What…you haven't reviewed yet? Get to it. lol. Thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter Twenty One (Puzzled)

**Chapter Twenty One (Puzzling)**

**Just FYI Chapter four. Marisa was mad about Freddie missing their puzzle building competition, not mother son pottery. Check it out. It will help with understanding some of this chapter. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for reading. **

For the rest of the day, Jennifer managed to avoid both Sam and Freddie; she didn't want to risk pissing Sam off again, she wanted to just lay low for a while. She had plans; plans that she needed time to prepare for. For now, she was just going to play invisible the best she could and keep a watchful eye on Sam. Jennifer…even though she seemed to have an overly girly side to her, when she was determined; she did what it took to get what she wanted. The only thing she was really concerned about was the blonde girl that seemed to have an iron grip on Freddie…Sam.

Jennifer knew she was going to have to somehow get her out of the picture. Sam was not someone to mess with, which she quickly figured out this morning, but that didn't take away from how she still felt for Freddie.

"_Ooh Freddie…why…what's wrong with me? Can't you see I love you?"_ She said to herself, feeling hurt, and her legs feeling weak. Partly because of how she was feeling inside about freddie; but also the fear inside she was having about Sam; and what Sam was willing to do to her.

As she was walking back to her apartment, she went over and over in her mind all that had happened. She couldn't figure out those two. Sam was always mean to him. She always tried to hurt him. The reasoning on why Freddie would even want to be with her eluded her. No matter how hard she tried to rationalize it, she still couldn't figure out how two people that seem to be so completely different could even think about wanting to be together.

As she walked into her apartment; it was dark and empty; just like she was feeling inside. Jennifer flipped the light on; threw her bag on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. A few hours later, Jennifer's dad unlocked the door and saw Jennifer sitting in the living room; slumped down on the couch.

"_Jen…you alright?" _He asked noticing the way she was looking.

"_Don't want to talk about it." _ She said; not bothering to look at him, and sounding semi-irritated.

Her dad didn't move, and was studying his daughter. He knew there was something bothering her.

"_Jennifer…I know when something's wrong…talk to me." _He said walking over to the couch, and sitting down beside her.

Suddenly Jennifer lost all control of her emotions she had been burying deep down inside her; and then leaned over and clinged to her dad; sobbing and getting his shirt wet with tears.

"_Dad what's wrong with me? Am I that bad?" _She asked still sobbing a little.

Her dad wrapped his arms around her.

"_No Jen…what makes you say that?" _He asked trying to comfort her the best he could.

"_I don't know…I still like Freddie. Why did he have to do that to me?" _She asked not really wanting an answer.

"_Jen, you really need to get over this. Trust me, there are plenty of other boys out there; you'll see, just give it time. Besides I'm not sure I want you dating a boy like that."_

"_Dad you don't understand…he's different. He's not your average boy; he's nice, and I…" _Jennifer trailed off.

"_Jen…let's go out for dinner tonight…okay?" _He said.

"_Yeah sure…I guess." _She said still feeling down and hurt.

Her dad pulled Jennifer off the couch, and led her to the door.

"_Let's get something to eat…I'm buying." _He said trying to cheer her up a little.

XXX

After returning back inside from the courtyard, Sam and Freddie still had a few classes together, and for the most part they seemed unable to concentrate on anything but each other. At one point during Mr. Howard's world history class, he had to address the two of them for the inability to pay attention in class. He didn't give them detention, but only because Freddie had never been in trouble. At the end of the day, Carly met up with Sam and Freddie at Sam's locker, where Sam was putting all her books away, and getting ready to go.

"_So…where were you two this morning? I didn't see you after you guys left." _ Carly asked smiling.

"_Us? Well…um…we…you know…nowhere."_

"_Uh huh…Sure" Carly_ answered with a smile on her face, and staring at Sam.

Sam smiled back; closed her locker and headed for the doors walking side by side with Freddie and holding his hand, but not without stunned looks from everyone in the hallways. Sam glanced at a couple of girls standing at their lockers gawking at them, and shot them a glare; making them quickly spin around. She was in love with Freddie but she was not one to be gawked at. Freddie shook his head.

"_Same old Sam." _He thought to himself smiling and enjoying every moment.

Sam seemed happy; almost prancing around with her trophy boy by her side. Carly noticed her blonde friend acting most UN Sam like. She was happy to see her like that; she knew that Sam deserved it, especially knowing her past experiences with let downs and self-consciousness about herself. It was a wall in her life that Freddie was able to get through.

"_Sam…got any plans for tonight?" _Freddie asked while squeezing her hand.

Sam looked up at him in silence a few moments pondering the question. She didn't want to go home; and they didn't have to do any rehearsing for icarly.

"_What did you have in mind Nub?" _She asked.

"_Want to go to the park? I hear they have a really cool fountain in the middle." _ He said; knowing she would remember the last time they were there.

"_I don't know. Last time we got rained on."_

"_Even better." _He said with a smirk on his face.

"_Sure…let me drop my bag off at Carly's and I'll meet you down in the lobby." _She said

"_It's a date then." _He said giving her a quick hug and letting her catch up to Carly who was now walking away; leaving them to their selves.

XXX

Freddie walked in through his front door, and was met with his mom standing there with her puzzle bag in hand. His eyes got big; realizing it was their puzzle competition night.

"_Go put your stuff in your room; we need to get going if we're going to get a good parking spot." _She said while grabbing her car keys off the credenza by the door.

Freddie felt a sudden sick feeling in his stomach. He knew he promised his mom he would go with her the next time; and knew it wouldn't go well for him if he tried to bail on her; especially if she knew it was to spend time with Sam. She didn't know about the two of them, and Freddie wasn't really sure how she was going to take it; given their encounters in the past. Freddie quickly ran scenarios through his mind, but nothing he thought of sounded good. He needed to tell Sam. Freddie went to his room and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number; but all he got was her answering machine.

"_Sorry I missed you're call. I'm probably busy cooking bacon, but I'll return your call if I feel like it…beep."_

"Sam if you get this…call me like yesterday!" He said hoping he would get a call back.

He stood in his room a few minutes trying to get a hold of her; texting her this time. But as before no response.

"_Freddie! Let's get going, we're going to be late. You know how quickly the registration for the competition fills up." _She said sounding impatient.

Freddie sighed; knowing he was going to have to face the rage of Sam when he saw her. Just then he had an idea. It was a long shot; but it was his only hope. Freddie joined his mom in the living room, and then followed her out the door. Sam had already left Carly's apartment and was waiting in the lobby for him; when she heard the elevator door open. She turned around and saw Freddie and his mom exiting the elevator. Freddie had to act fast, so he quickly ran over to Sam.

"_Hey Sam wanna go to a competition with me?" _He said cautiously as his mom was walking over to them.

"_Sure, I like competitions; what kind?" She asked just as his mom walked up to them. _

"_It's a surprise." _ He said quickly.

_Sure I'm game." _ She said happily.

"_Well…hello there Saaamaaaanthaaa."_

"_Hey crazy...where you going all dressed up?" _She asked.

"_Well Freddie and I are off to a competition."_

"_Mom…can Sam come with…she likes competitions?" _He asked waiting for fireworks when Sam found out what type of competition it was that she agreed to go to.

Marisa stood there a moment staring at Sam.

"_I suppose."_

"_What's the competition about?" _Sam asked again.

"_I told you it's a surprise!" _Freddie said quickly; looking nervous.

Marisa looked at Freddie funny but blew it off. Sam also gave Freddie a curious look, but still willing to go along; even though she wasn't too fond of surprises. All three of them made their way to the garage and over to the car. Sam kept noticing the way Freddie seemed to be acting weird. She went to hold his hand; when Freddie acted like he was stretching; stopping Sam. They got to the car and got in; Freddie sitting in the back with Sam.

"_Freddie why don't you sit up front with me, there's plenty of room. You don't need to sit in the back." _ She asked.

"_I'm good. I'm already in the back;' let's just get going."_ He said thinking things couldn't get any worse.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the puzzle competition, and Freddie was dreading the moment when Sam found out. As they drove past the convention center where the competition was being held, Freddie could feel his heart beating at least three times its normal speed.

_Ha! Look at that; a puzzle building competition, what kind of "Lamo" would do something like that?" _She asked out loud.

Marisa heard her; making her look back at Sam in the rear view mirror.

"_O.M.G. here it comes." _Freddie thought to himself; waiting for the comment he knew was just about to come out of her mouth.

"_Uh…Me and Freddie." _She said, sounding a little offended.

"_SURPRISE!" _Freddie exclaimed as Sam quickly gave him a death glare.

Sam looked out the window away from Freddie; upset that he didn't tell her about what type of competition they were going to.

"_Nice Fredward…reeeal nice." _She said quietly she said to herself, and returned her gaze back to the window again.

XXX

"_Carly? Doing anything today? Freddie and Sam are out together; leaving just the two of us." _Gibby asked.

"_Sure…what did you have in mind?" _She asked.

Gibby was taken back by her willingness to do something with him. It wasn't something he was used to.

"_We could go to Glitter Gloss. I've always wanted to find out what you and Sam find so great about the place." _He said as Carly's eyes got big.

"_Well first Gibby…it's kind of a girls store, I don't think you would be too interested on what they sell."_

"_Do they sell wallet's? Because I could use a new wallet." _He asked.

"_Not the guy kind." _Carly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Let's go Gibb" _She said walking over to the door.

While they were walking over to the mall, Carly started noticing things about Gibby; things like how he always treated people kindly. How he seemed to be intrigued about the simplest of things. Carly was starting to see Gibby in a different light.

"_Carly? Do they sell soap at Glitter Gloss?" _Gibby asked out of the blue.

"_Yeah..but it's more of the girly kind." _She said.

"_How about liquid soap on a rope? I've been looking for it, but no one' seems to sell it." _He asked_._

"_Nobody sells that…_it won't stick to the rope." She said, hoping he would get it.

"_Well…they should." _He said plainly.

Carly and Gibby arrived at Glitter Gloss and then Gibby opened the door for her. Carly smiled, enjoying the fact that Gibby was being quite the gentleman.

XXX

Freddie's mom pulled into a parking spot that was as near to the door as possible; she wanted to get to the registratio9n table in time. She didn't want to forfeit her spot by missing the deadline for registering. Sam and Freddie were walking through the lobby of the convention center; noticing just how many people there were.

"_Woooowwwww. I didn't know there was this many puzzle nerds in Seattle." _Sam said looking around and then back at Freddie.

"_They're not nerds Samantha…their puzzlers." _She said trying to defend them.

They walked up to the registration table and got registered for the competition. The whole time, Sam looked at Freddie; upset and irritated about the whole thing. Freddie looked over at Sam; noticing she was looking upset.

"_Sam…I'm sorry. It's…I…"_

"_Can it Nerd! Let's just get this over with." _She said obviously unhappy about his lack of informing her as to why or where they were going.

"_Well …you kids ready?" _Marisa asked.

"_No, but let's get this over with." _She said walking off without Freddie.

Freddie stood there watching her leave. He too wanted to be doing something else, but he had told his mom he would be there. He walked after Sam; catching up to her before she entered the competition hall.

"_Sam, I'm sorry. I had already told my mom I was going to go. I had forgotten that when I asked you to go out today." _He said remorseful.

Sam sighed; paused and turned to face him.

"_It's okay, I was just excited about getting to hang out with you." _She said with a small smile starting to form on her face.

Freddie noticed her change in attitude,_ and smiled back._

"_Just know this." _She said firmly, and pointing her finger at him.

"_Your mine tomorrow…now go win this, so we can get out of Nerdville." _She said patting him on the shoulder.

All of them walked in, and saw about forty tables scattered throughout the place. Marisa walked over to the table they would be using, and pulled out a warehouse of cleaning products. A small hand held vacuum for the felt top, sanitizer wipes for the edges of the table and several things Sam hadn't even seen before. She just shook her head and had a seat in the far corner of the room; still not real thrilled about being there. After spending what seemed an eternity, it was over, and Marisa walked out carrying a giant puzzle trophy.

"_Ready to go Princess?" _Freddie asked loud enough for his mom to hear.

"_Princess…what do you mean Princess?" _She asked with her happy expression turning into a shocked one.

**Sorry it took so long to update…busy as usual. I'll try to update sooner. Just an FYI…In Chapter four, it was supposed to be a puzzle competition she was upset about, I just wasn't thinking clear while writing it. Go ahead and read the change if you like. It would help this chapter make more sense. Thanks for reading, and please review. I'd like to know what you guys think of how the story is going so far. Feel free to PM me with your comments. Thanks again for reading.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two (Beginnings)

**Chapter Twenty Two (Beginnings)**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Not as many as I had hoped for, but not everybody has read it yet...I think? Enjoy!**

"_Freddie…what do you mean Princess?" _She repeated.

"_It's a nickname; you know, like she's always calling me Nub?" _He said.

Sam knew that Marisa didn't like her, and that Freddie was trying desperately to get past her questions. Sam however, wanted to be open about their relationship; even if that meant dealing with his mom's freak-out she knew she was about to cause.

"_Actually Ms. Benson. What the Nub here is trying to say is…I'm his Princess, and he's my Nerd. And just so it's clear…we're dating." _She said proudly with a smile, and enjoying the thought of what was just about to happen. Freddie's eyes got real big after hearing Sam say that.

"_She did not just say that to my mom…my crazy overprotective mom." _He thought to himself and freaking out at the same time.

"_You're dating this delinquent? How could you?" _She asked horrified.

Freddie gulped hard and was silent; trying to quickly think of something to say. Sam stood by; not really annoyed. She was amused at his mom's inability to see anything but Sam's old self. But Sam had another reason for telling his mom. She wanted to see how Freddie would react to his mom.

"_Mom! Sam's not a delinquent! She's my girlfriend, and I lov…like her." _He said letting how he really felt about her slip out accidently.

Marisa's eyes got big, and so did Sam's. She couldn't believe what Freddie almost said.

"_Does he love me? Or was it just something he accidently said?" _She thought to herself; still feeling a little shocked at his slip in words.

_Freddie…I won't have this; I refuse to let you date this gutter girl!" _Marisa said emphatically.

"_Mom." _He said plainly as he walked over to Sam and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"_It's not up to you. And no matter what you think of her…I love her." _He said boldly and with no hesitation.

Sam's knees got weak, and she felt as though she was going to fall over.

"_He didn't slip! He does love me!" _She thought to herself still feeling weak on his declaration of his love for her.

Marisa was stunned. She thrust the trophy into Freddie's chest and stormed off towards the car; not bothering to look back at them. Sam hadn't moved since she heard him tell his mom he loved her. She was still in shock from it. Freddie looked down at her curiously.

"_What's the matter Sam…something wrong?" _ He asked; seeing that she was standing there with an odd look on her face.

"_Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?" _Sam asked cautiously hoping it wasn't a dream she was going to wake up from.

Freddie gave her a grin; with love shining in his eyes.

"_Every word." _He said while squeezing her shoulders gently.

Sam grabbed his hand, and continued on over to the car with him.

"_How about you Sam?" _He asked while Sam was swinging their hands back and forth still on the high of emotions she had about Freddie.

"_Me? What about me?" _She asked unsure whether or not she was ready to say it back to him.

_You know…Lu…"_

"_Yes Freddie I do."_ She said smiling up to him.

"_Good…glad to hear it." _He said_._

As they finished their walk back to the car; Sam was poking him in his sides; making him laugh as they walked up to the car together, when they got to the car; his mom was already in the car, and looking like she was about to cry.

XXX

Carly and Gibby spent a good portion of the day hanging out, having lunch, and just plain enjoying each other's company. While they were walking back to the Bushwell Plaza; Carly was moving closer and closer to him; hoping he might have the same feelings she was having. She even did a little flirting, like giggle at some of the crazy things he would say; or poke him in the arm. But to her dismay, he didn't seem to be getting the hint. Carly wasn't sure why or how. But she seemed to be falling for Gibby.

"_How can this be? It seems like yesterday that he was the gross little kid that loved taking his shirt off if given even the slightest reason to do so." _She thought to herself; with a plan for a last resort effort to let him know she liked him.

Gibby and Carly walked back to Carly's apartment; ending a long day of hanging out. When they reached her door, she turned and faced Gibby.

"_Thanks for hanging out with me. I had a really good time." _She said twirling some hair around her finger.

"_Yeah me too…I still think they should make liquid soap on a rope though." _ He said.

"_Hey Gibby. Want to go hang out another time…say…tomorrow?" _She asked; hoping he would catch the obvious flirt.

"_Um…sure." _He answered finding Carly's wanting to spend time with him strange.

"_Good! Pick me up at ten-thirty, and wear something nice. I have a plan."_ She said while poking him in the chest.

Gibby looked down at Carly unsure of how to take it.

"_Okay." _He said.

XXX

Jennifer got up Sunday morning, and wanted to get started on her plan of getting Freddie back. She didn't care what her dad had told her, she knew that Freddie was a one of a kind, and if she let him go, there would never be another one like him. Jennifer called one of her other friends that she had made while she had been at Ridgeway. They weren't that close, but she knew that Sarah was no fan of Sam; and might be willing to help. So she gave her a call and hoped she wasn't busy, so she could see if Sarah would be willing to do some favors for her.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sarah…busy today?" _ She asked all chipper.

"_No…I'm not busy…what is it you need?" _ She asked sounding like she had just woke up.

"_I don't want to talk over the phone. I would rather talk to you in person if that's okay?" _She asked hoping she would.

"_Sure…what time you want me to come over?" _ She asked intrigued as to why Jennifer was asking her over.

"_How about we say…in an hour?"_

"_Sure…see you then."_ She said then hung up the phone.

XXX

On the ride back to Freddie's house, there was nothing but silence in the car. Marisa didn't want to talk, and Freddie and Sam didn't know what to say to her. As they walked into the building Marisa broke her silence.

"_Sam…" _She said sounding defeated.

"_What's up?"_

"_You need to promise me something." _She said stopping and facing Sam.

Sam glanced up at Freddie; who shrugged his shoulders, and then back at his mom. She had no idea what was going on his mom's mind, and was a little nervous as to what she wanted her to promise.

"_Promise me you'll take care of him; and by that I mean don't break his heart." _She said; placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Freddie looked at Sam. He knew his mom didn't really approve of them, but was willing to give Sam a chance.

"_I can't promise I'll take care of him." _Sam paused.

Freddie got a worried look on his face. His mom was reaching out to her, and Sam was blowing her opportunity at a truce between them.

"_I can't promise I'll take care of him, because that's your job…but I can promise I won't break his heart; except maybe an arm if he provokes me." _ She said smiling and grabbing a hold of Freddie's arm.

Marisa gave Sam an exasperated look, and then made her way to the elevator. Freddie looked down at Sam and was all smiles.

"_See…I knew you would love the competition." _ Said, knowing Sam would know what he was talking about was not the competition.

"_Well…you did win a trophy after all."_

"_Yes…I did. A trophy girl." _ Freddie said while tightly wrapping his hand around hers.

Sam reached up and kissed Freddie on the cheek. She was excited about how her day had gone, although it didn't seem to start out all that well.

"_Don't get used to it Nub…I'm still a Puckett. In love or not I have a rep to protect." _She said as they walked up to the elevator together, and joined his mom, who now seemed to be lightning up about the two of them.

"_Wouldn't expect it any other way Princess Puckett." _ He said as they both entered the elevator.

**Well there's the beginning of a lot to come. Hope you enjoyed reading it. And please review. All the comments help me figure out where I want the story to go. And again. Thanks for the reviews **


	23. Chapter Twenty Three Troubles a brewin

**Chapter Twenty Three (Troubles a Brewing)**

**It's kind of a short chapter, but it was more of a set up chapter to get things going. Enjoy reading it. Oh yeah. Someone told me the story was horrible and that it was an ooc story. I don't care about what was said about the story…but can anyone tell me what ooc is? Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter **

Sarah arrived at Jennifer's house and knocked on her apartment door; curious as to why Jennifer wouldn't talk over the phone. Jennifer answered after about thirty seconds and invited her in. Sarah went into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"_Hey Sarah…thanks for coming." _Jennifer said as she joined her on the couch.

"_So…what's so secretive that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" _She asked.

"_My dad doesn't like the idea of me trying to get Freddie Benson back as my boyfriend, and I didn't want him hearing me over the phone. But he's gone out for some meeting or something. I need your help."_

"_Help with what? Freddie and I don't hang out?" _She said wondering where this was going.

"_That's true…but you know his new girlfriend, Sam Puckett." _

"_He's dating Sam Puckett? When did this happen?" _ She asked completely surprised that those two would get together.

"_Right after he dumped me." _She said angrily.

_So…will you help me?" _ She asked.

Sarah gave it some thought. She wasn't sure what exactly Jennifer wanted her to do; and she knew that messing with Sam was almost a for sure beating.

"_That depends on what you're asking me to do. Does it involve Sam?" _She asked.

"_Actually it does. But what I need you to do isn't anything she would get mad at you about." _She said realizing her friend wasn't real keen on the idea of dealing with Sam.

"_All you have to do is give her this letter; I'd do it myself, but she won't talk to me._

"_What's the letter about?"_

"_Can't tell you…that way you have no knowledge. Sam can't get mad at you for handing it to her if you don't know what's in it." _She said while thinking her plan had a good chance of working.

"_Um…okay. I'll give it to her Monday morning." _She said still a little unsure about it.

XXX

While Sam was at her locker, Sarah walked up to her with the note in her hand. Sam gave her a curious look.

"_Hi Sam. Someone asked me to give this to you." _She said while handing her the envelope.

Sam looked at her funny, and then directed her attention down at the envelope in her hand.

"_Who asked you?"_

"_Jennifer." _She said starting to feel a little nervous being in close proximity of her.

"_Why didn't she give it to me instead of you?" _She asked.

"_Probably because she's still a little scared of you."_

"_Smart girl." _Sam said with a slight smile on her face.

As Sam was opening the letter, Sarah turned around and bolted away from her; almost as if her life depended on it, which after Sam read the letter…might be. Sarah didn't know what was in the letter, and didn't really want to stick around to find out. Sam ripped open the letter, and carefully read it.

"_Sam…_

_I have wanted to talk to you for a while now. Please meet me in the cafeteria during lunch today; I'll be wearing a yellow Tee shirt. See you there…anonymous."_

Sam was confused by the letter. She had never received a letter like this before; and was curious as to who it was that wanted to see her. Just then Carly walked over to her, and Sam quickly put the letter in her locker.

"_What was that?" _Carly asked.

"_A letter."_

"_From who?"_

"_Sarah from English class handed it to me, and said it was from Jennifer." _Sam said still a little confused.

"_Why would she give you a letter?" _Carly asked.

"_I don't know, but I need to talk to our little friend Jennifer, and find out." _Sam said as she closed her locker and headed over to find Jennifer.

It didn't take long for Sam to find her. Jennifer was standing at her locker pulling books out.

"_Jennifer! Why did you give this letter to me?" _Sam asked.

"_I didn't…this guy gave it to me. I'm still very new here and don't know everyone. He just said he wanted me to give to you." _She said acting all cool and calm.

"_So why didn't you give it to me yourself?" _She asked holding and waving the letter back and forth.

"_Because I thought you would hurt me; remember?" _She said while backing up a little unsure if she was going to have to make a break for it.

"_Whatever!" _Sam said as she quickly spun around and back over to her locker where Carly was still standing.

"_Well…did you find her?"_

"_Yeah…she said someone she didn't know gave it to her to give to me."_

"_Who's it from?"_

"_Don't know. It's signed anonymous." _She said looking down at the envelope; pondering whether or not she should.

XXX

"_Hey…Freddie, can I ask you something?" _Gibby asked; as he walked up to him.

"_Sure…what's up?"_

"_Do you think Carly likes me?"_

Freddie almost choked after hearing his question.

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_She just seemed different; friendlier than normal. I don't know. Maybe I'm reading too much into this." _ He said.

Gibby was confused about it, but at the same time, he liked the idea. Getting a girl like Carly had always seemed out of reach to someone like him. He didn't have a bad self-image; because he was comfortable with who he was.

"_Can you talk to her for me?"_

"_What?!...no way!"_

"_Why not? I've helped you when you needed it. Remember that time when I was baked into a pie for icarly? I almost died." _He asked.

Freddie slapped his forehead; knowing Gibby was right. He did always seem to be there for him and the girls, whenever he needed him.

"_Okay Gib…I'll see what I can do." _He said patting him on the shoulder, and headed to his class.

XXX

After Sam left. Jennifer felt good. She thought her plan was going along fine, but only time would tell. She knew that Sam wasn't stupid; and that she had to be careful. To Jennifer, the risk of her plan was worth the risk. Ever since that day at Dingo, she wanted more than anything for her and Freddie to be what they once were; boyfriend and girlfriend. Jennifer would catch herself thinking about him. She used to think she should just drop it, and find someone else like her dad told her. But the more she went over it in her mind, the more she thought she could never find anybody like Freddie. She saw in him what Sam did. He was special; a guy who saw you on the inside, and knew how to make you feel special, and Jennifer was not ready to give that up. Jennifer closed her locker, and headed to her first class.

**Hope it was a fun read. Like I said. It was more of a set up for the real drama to come. Please review, and tell me what you think. And thanks again for the reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24 Its not what you think

**Chapter Twenty Four (****It's not what it looks like)**

**Thanks for all the kind words and help that I got from everyone. I appreciated them all. I think you'll like the ending. Enjoy!**

Sam was curious about the letter. She knew that there could never be anyone but Freddie, but at the same time, she was curious. Curious to find out who anonymous really was. She was suspicious for good reason; being that it was a letter that Jennifer had given her. But that didn't take away from the curiosity. She had decided to meet him in the lunch room, but wasn't going to tell Freddie.

"_It's no big deal. It's not like I'm going on a date. I'm just finding out who he is."_ She thought to herself ; trying to rationalize it in her mind as she looked at the letter she was holding in her hand.

Sam was sitting in her seat, and waiting for the bell to ring; signaling lunch. She wanted to find out whom it was that had liked her besides Freddie. It wasn't anything she would have been used to, because most guys wrote her off; wanting someone less aggressive.

Sam sat in her seat; waiting, and for some weird reason…nervous. She was tapping her fingers nervously on the desk top, and watching the clock.

"_God Sam…you're acting like your waiting on a date…cool your jets." _She thought to herself; still nervously tapping her fingers on the desk.

She knew she wasn't cheating or anything, but she didn't want Freddie feeling threatened about their relationship either. So she was just going to get to the lunch room; find him, and let him know she was flattered, and that she was already dating someone. Sam was startled by the bell; making her jump a little. Sam collected her things; placed them into her back pack and headed to the lunch room to find anonymous.

XXX

Freddie walked over to Sam's locker, but only found Carly standing there.

"_Where's Sam?" _He asked looking around the hallways for her.

"_I don't know. Maybe she's running late getting out of class." _Carly offered.

"_Sam!...Late for getting out of class? Are you feeling okay Carly?" _Freddie asked; smiling at the thought.

"_Well then…she's probably already in the lunchroom; and on her second tray of food?" _Carly joked.

Carly closed her locker, and she and Freddie made their way to the lunch room.

XXX

Jennifer had been waiting all day for this moment. It was crucial for her plan to work. But before this moment; Jennifer had been standing at her locker a week ago; listening to two members of the varsity football team talking. They happened to be talking about Sam. It turned out that David Jones had been admiring Sam for quite some time, and hadn't heard anything about Freddie and Sam yet. Jennifer took that opportunity to tell him that Sam was available. David didn't know the truth, and was willing to take a shot at "Thee" Sam Puckett. Jennifer had him fill out a quick letter, asking her to meet him in the lunch room, and told him that he would let him know when she had gotten the letter. David agreed and then wrote the letter, and handed it back to Jennifer.

Jennifer got to the lunch room and had a seat out of the way and hopefully out of sight. She didn't want Sam thinking she had anything to do with this.

As Jennifer was sitting there, and waiting for the two of them to meet, Sarah showed up to the table she was sitting at.

"_Hey Jen…what's up?" _She asked as she sat down beside her.

"_Well if everything goes well. I'll be doing great." _She said smiling and waiting on David to show up.

A few moments later, David walked through the door wearing his yellow Tee shirt, and scanning the lunch room for Sam. While David was standing there looking for her; Sam came up from behind him.

"_Hey…looking for someone?" _Sam asked smiling.

"_Not anymore. I see you got my note."_

"_Yeah, but I just came to tell you that…" _David cut her off.

"_Yeah I know."_

"_You do?" _She asked.

She wondered why it was; that if he knew about her and Freddie; why he would be asking her to meet him here.

"_Yeah. It's easy to tell. Let's sit down." _He said pointing to a chair next to him at the table they were standing by.

"_Um…okay." _She sat down wondering what he wanted. Again curiosity got the best of her.

"_I'm glad you came. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show." _He said flashing a nice smile at her; that she couldn't help but notice.

"_Well I had to, because I needed to…" _David cut her off again.

"_Yeah, I had to as well; I just needed to talk to you; thanks for showing up." _He said reaching over and giving her a small hug; startling her.

Just as David was hugging Sam, Freddie walked in; seeing the two of them. Instantly Freddie's Mouth fell open wide at the sight. Freddie's heart sank into his stomach, and wanted to get out there. Sam looked up noticing Freddie standing there with a mortified look on his face. Sam pushed David off, and went to go after Freddie. But before she could get to him, he was gone. Sam stopped and went back to David, pissed off for making her look like she was mutually hugging him.

"_What the hell! Why did you hug me?" _She yelled; pushing him in the chest, and getting more pissed by the second.

"_I thought we were connecting." _He said surprised at her reaction.

"_I didn't come here to "connect." _She said making air quotes with her fingers in the air.

"_I came here to tell you that I have a boyfriend and that I thought it was nice for you to give me a letter like that. And trust me…there's no connection!" She said pointedly._

Sam spun around, and went after Freddie to try and explain what he saw. Jennifer was sitting there relishing in the thought that she was one step closer to her Benson goal.

XXX

David stood there a few moments; taking in all that had happened. Then David caught sight of Jennifer sitting across the lunch room; smiling. David walked over there mad. He didn't appreciate being misled like that.

"_Jennifer…what the HELL!" _He yelled as he got up to her.

"_What?" _She asked faking like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"_You know what…you told me Sam was single!" _He said with anger in his eyes.

Jennifer sat there speechless; trying to come up with an excuse; but finding it hard to find the right words.

David stood there a few seconds, staring at her waiting on an answer. An answer that never came. David turned and walked away.

XXX

Freddie got to his locker. He couldn't believe what he saw. Sam and some other guy hugging.

"_Why was she hugging that guy? And with a varsity football player at that." _He thought to himself.

Just after having that thought, Sam came up from behind him, and softly said his name."Freddie?" _She said._

"_Sam…why? After all we have been through, I see you with that jock strap. Why?" _He asked sounding disappointed.

"_Freddie. It' not what it looked like…I didn't know he was going to hug me." _She said in her defense.

"_Then why were you sitting with him. We always meet at your locker?" _He asked facing her curiously.

Sam was suddenly taken over by guilt. She knew that no matter what she said, he still wasn't going to be happy about it.

"_The truth?"_

"_Yeah…the truth." _He answered.

Sam took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"_Okay. The deal is, I was standing by my locker; when Jennifer stopped by. She handed me a note. I asked her who it was from, but she just told me it was from some guy she didn't know, and that he wanted her to give it to me."_

"_And you trusted her?" _He asked in disbelief.

"_I know it sounds weird, but I thought she was telling the truth. I opened the letter to find out that it was from a secret admirer. I know I should have just blown it off. But the truth is…I've never gotten one of those from anyone…ever. _She said sincerely.

"I wanted to see who it was; nothing more. I decided to go tell whoever it was, that it was nice, but that I already had a boyfriend." Freddie stayed silent but intently looking at her listening to her story.

"_When I met him I was trying to tell him about how nice it was to get a note from him, but before I could say anything, he asked me to sit; and then he hugged me. That's when you walked in and saw us." _Sam stood there waiting on Freddie to acknowledge her.

"_It's cool…I get it. I haven't ever had one of those either, I guess I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." _He said with a smile starting to form on his face.

"_The weird part was…when I got mad at him. He said he thought I was single." _ She said still a little confused about the whole thing.

"_You say Jennifer gave you the note?" _Freddie asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"_Yeah, she….." _Sam stopped suddenly.

"_That little bitch. She put him up to it…I know it." Sam said, feeling irritated._

What Sam said didn't seem to faze Freddie one bit. Instead, he just got a great big grin on his face.

"_I know that face…that's your thinking face."_

"_Wanna put on a little PDA? I think it's time the school knows we're more than co-workers." _Freddie said with a chuckle; remembering back when thats what Sam called him.

"_In front of everyone?" _She asked.

"_Yes. And do you know where we should do it at?" _He asked wearing that same smile she loved so much.

"_Where?"_

"_In front of Jennifer's locker. After lunch, and just before the next class bell rings. That way she'll be standing there." _He said.

"_I Think you have been hanging around me too much Nerdboy. Your starting to think like me." _She said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss.

Sam and Freddie made their way to the hall where Jennifer' s locker was located, and waited a little ways away. Just then, they saw her walking over to her locker and open it. Sam and Freddie walked over into the middle of the hallway, and in front of her locker, ignoring her looks. Freddie leaned into Sam.

"_Ready Princess Puckett?"_

"_Ready Nub." _She replied.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, while Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck; until they gently met each other's lips; kissing each other, and completely loosing themselves in the moment, and oblivious as to what was going on around them…including Jennifer.

Jennifer stood there; mouth open, and stunned at the sight of the two of them in a passionate kiss, that seemed to go on forever. After about twenty seconds, they broke free of each other; breathless. Freddie placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"_Well…it_ 's settled. You were right. You do love me as much as I love you." Freddie said to Sam looking at Sam and getting lost in her eyes, and then drawing his attention over to Jennifer; giving her a sly smile; whom by now couldn't stop staring; horrified at the sight.

Jennifer looked back at her locker, grabbed a few books and walked away. She didn't look mad…just defeated.

**Okay…I'm thinking of getting rid of Jennifer. not sure yet. PM me with your thoughts. The most for it or against it wins. Hope this made you Seddiers happy. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Review****Review****Review!**


	25. Ch 25 all bad things come to an end

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

**(All bad things must come to an end Part 1)**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update; please don't be mad, but I have been working on the publishing of my book. There's more to the process than I thought, although it's been a fun experience. Have most of the process done, but still a little more to go. I'll update a little more regularly now that I have a little more time. I think most of you will enjoy this chapter. There's a little surprise at the end of part 2. Enjoy. **

When Sam and Freddie finished their kiss, Sam laid her head on Freddie's shoulder, and watched as Jennifer walked away, and disappear around the corner; still looking shocked and upset. Sam had a feeling of satisfaction, knowing Jennifer finally got the hint. Sam looked back up to Freddie; catching him gazing at her.

"_What?" _She asked.

"_You look cute when you win." _He said,

"_Yes…mama does like to win; but this win came with a perk." _She said getting lost in his big brown eyes.

"_Perk? What perk?" _He asked, not quite understanding Sam's comment.

Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

"_This!" _She said; then mashed her lips into his. After a few seconds, Carly walked around the corner and saw them sucking face.

"_Cool it with the PDA." _She said while walking over to them. Sam quickly spun around looking startled.

"_Geese Carl's. You just ruined our moment." _Sam exclaimed.

"_Moment? Looks like you two have been having a moment for a while." _She said smiling and noticing how happy Sam was looking.

"_Yeah, yeah. Guess I'll see you later Fred Dork. I have to escort the mood killer back to her locker." _Sam said as she walked away and giving one more glance at him before they rounded the corner.

Freddie walked off towards his locker smiling, and replaying their moment over and over in is mind. Suddenly Freddie was brought out of his daydream when he heard Gibby calling for him from behind.

"_Freddie…wait up!" _He yelled as he caught up to him.

"_What's up GIB?" _ He asked; curious as to why he was in such a hurry, and a little out of breath.

"_I'm doing it!"_

"_Doing what?" _Freddie asked confused.

"_Carly…I'm going to ask her out!" _He said all excited.

XXX

When Jennifer walked away from Sam and Freddie, she was upset. All she had been trying for had just slipped through her fingers.

"_What happened? This wasn't supposed to happen; Sam was supposed to take interest in David; making Freddie see he needed me!" _She thought to herself; starting to feel less upset and angrier the more she thought about it.

Just then, Jennifer ran into someone; knocking her down onto the floor; scattering her books everywhere.

"_What the Chiz?" _She yelled; collecting her books from the floor.

"_Why don't you watch where you're going you big…" _Jennifer stopped mid-sentence.

"_Oh…hi David…he he…I didn't know it was you." _She said in a shy bashful way.

To her surprise; he didn't look mad at her anymore. In fact, it was just the opposite. He was smiling nervously.

"_I'm sorry Jen; I didn't see you coming around the corner." _ He said as he reached his hand down to her to help her back up to her feet.

"_It's okay; I wasn't really watching where I was going." _She said; seeing a difference in him.

"_Now that we're here. I wanted to apologize for talking to you the way I did, I shouldn't have done that." _He said a little remorseful.

"_No…you had every right. I shouldn't have tricked you like that." _ She said; still seeing something different about him.

"_Listen Jen, let's just forget about that. In fact I…um…would you…" _David was nervously stumbling on his words.

"_Would I what?" _ She asked.

"_Can we go somewhere after school and talk?" _ He asked.

"_Um…sure. Where do you want to go?" _ She asked, with her curiosity peeked.

"_How about we go to the Groovy Smoothie?"_

"_Sounds good to me." _ She said, almost completely forgetting about how she was feeling moments ago.

"_Okay then it's a date…I mean I'll meet you out front after school." _ He said giving her a smile.

"_See you then." _ She said as she adjusted her books and headed for her last class of the day.

XXX

"_Really Gib…are you sure?" _ Freddie asked.

"_Of course…why would I tell you that if I wasn't sure?" _ He asked.

"_No reason…um okay. Well good luck with that." _ Freddie said.

Freddie turned and continued to his locker; when Gibby grabbed a hold of his arm, making him stop.

"_Remember when you said you would help me?"_

"_No…when did I say that?"_

"_You said you would help me out…remember?" _

"_Oh…yeah. What do you want me to do; you already said you were going to ask her out. What do you need me for?" _Freddie asked.

"_I want to make it a double date. You know…Carly and me, and you and Sam. I think it would go better if you guys were there with me." _ Gibby said looking nervous.

"_I don't know Gib, I'm not sure Sam will go for it." _ He said plainly.

"_But you said you would help." _

Freddie couldn't look at Gibby and tell him no. He did tell him he would help him out. But he also knew Sam wasn't going to be thrilled about the idea.

"_Alright Gib. I'll see what I can do. But I make no promises…okay?" _ He said.

"_Okay; I'll go ask Carly and let her know that you guys will be coming with us." He said._

Before Freddie could say a word; Gibby was gone; leaving him with no other choice but to ask Sam to go with him on the date he wasn't even sure was going to happen.

XXX

"_Okay Sam…spill it."_

"_Spill what?" _Sam asked as if she didn't know what Carly wanted.

"_You know what…the deets." _She said looking overly anxious and excited to find out.

"_Freddie and me were letting Jennifer know in a way she couldn't misunderstand, that Freddie and I were dating. That's all."_

"_That's all?" Carly asked_

Sam started smiling at the mere thought of what they had just done.

"_No…we kinda made out…that is until you came along. No offense Carl's. You really do have bad timing. Besides, the plan worked. Jennifer took off down the hall after seeing us. I don't think she'll be bothering us anymore." _She said while walking around Carly to get the books she needed for her last class.

"_Why are you grabbing books, you never take books to class?" _

"_I guess a little of Freddie's nerdiness slipped in during the kiss." _Sam joked.

Carly rolled her eyes as the two walked off to class.

XXX

After class, Carly was getting all the books she was going to needed for homework; when Gibby showed up.

"_Uh…hi Carl's. What's up?" _Gibby asked nervously.

"_Not much…why?"_

"_Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the cheesecake factory tomorrow." _Gibby asked while looking down at the floor, and sliding his foot back and forth.

Suddenly Carly was feeling excited, but she wasn't sure about whether or not it was a date, or just something to do as friends. So she hid her excitement from him. Carly noticed he looked a little less Gibbyish than he normally did.

"_Um…I guess so."_

"_Great! It's a date!"_

"_A date?"_ Carly asked feeling the excitement grow inside her.

"_Yeah you know. What couples do."_

Gibby's eyes widened when he realized he had just called him and Carly a couple. Carly smiled; and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"_Um…yeah. But if you don't want to; I completely understand."_

"_Sure. I think it would be fun."_

"_That's okay. I needed to get something…WHAT?"_

"_Yeah, I'd love to." _Carly said; feeling relieved that Gibby might actually have the same feelings she was having.

"_Oh yeah. I kinda told Freddie that I would make it a double date. You know you and me, and Sam and Freddie." _He said feeling more confident, now that Carly agreed to the date.

"_Does Sam know yet." _She asked.

"_Freddie said he was going to let her know. So when should I pick you up?" _He asked; not grasping the Sam situation.

"_I guess around four? But don't you think we should see if they're going to go first?" _Carly asked.

XXX

Jennifer met up with David at the groovy Smoothie. They were talking and laughing, and enjoying their time together.

"_Jennifer…can I ask you something?" _ He asked a little nervously.

"_Sure…what is it?"_

"_I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I like you. Would you be willing to go out sometime?" _He asked.

David liked Jennifer. Even though she did something that was pretty crumby, he still felt something for her. He didn't know why, but he just seemed drawn to her. Jennifer paused for a moment, thinking about what he just asked.

"_He's cute; on the foot ball team, and he seems to be a nice guy." _She thought to herself.

"_Sure…when were you thinking?"_

"_How about tomorrow?" _He asked; crossing his fingers under the table.

"_I'd love to."_

"_Great…it's a date then." _He said relieved that she was willing.

David and Jennifer spent about an hour talking afterwards, and then David walked her home. She was happy; for the first time, she had forgotten about Freddie, and focused her attention to her hopeful new boyfriend. Jennifer closed the door and went over all that had happened that day. She realized she had been pretty rotten to Freddie and Sam, and knew she needed to say something to them.

XXX

Sam told Freddie she needed to go home and check on her mom. But Sam wasn't being upfront with Freddie. Instead, what she was really going to do, was think of something she could do for Freddie, to show how much she appreciated him. Freddie walked her home, where they did a little make out session in front of the door to her house. Sam was too involved with Freddie to even notice her mom's car in driveway.

"_See ya Fred Nerd." She _said as she went inside to recoup from the moment.

"_Later Princess Puckett." _He said back as he turned to head back home. Sam went inside; closed the door, and rested against it for a moment. Sam was startled by the voice of her mom.

"_Hey Samantha; getting pretty hot and heavy with your knew boy toy I see." _She said as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"_Mom…Really? Did you have to say that. It sounds gross when you say that." _ She yelled snapping at her mom in pure embarrassment.

"_All I'm saying is…you look pretty serious. He better not knock you up, or he's going to get a visit from uncle Carmine."_

"_Mom! that's not going to happen, we're just…you know…" _Her mom cut her off.

"_In love. I saw the two of you. it's not hard to tell. Just don't do anything you're going to regret. Know what I mean?" _Her mom said winking at her.

Sam walked out of the room without saying another word.

"_Is it that obvious? Maybe it's cause I'm so excited to have someone who loves me for me that I can't stop my feelings from showing." _She thought to herself wearing an uncontrollable smile on her face.

Just then Sam's phone rang in her pocket. Sam pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID. It was from Freddie. Sam pushed the answer button, and placed the phone up to her ear.

"_Hey Fred weird…what's up?" _She asked; feeling the excitement rise up in her again.

"_I have to tell you something, but I don't want to do it over the phone. Can you meet me at the Groovy smoothie in let's say…15 minutes?" _He asked.

"_Um…sure. Is something wrong?" _She asked.

"_No…nothings wrong, just need to talk to you about something." _ He said.

"_Okay…see you there." _She said, and then hung up.

Sam quickly did her hair; changed her clothes, and headed out of her room to leave. When she was heading for the door, her mom stopped her.

"_Where you going?"_

"_Out."_

"_To go see your new boy toy?" _Her mom said with a smirk.

"_Yes…and stop saying that. He's not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend."_

"_Whatever you say kiddo." _Her mom said watching Sam run out the door.

When Sam arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, she saw Freddie sitting at one of the tables, looking anxious. Sam started feeling a little worried at the look he had on his face. But as she walked up, the worrying she had felt disappeared as she saw Freddie smiling at her. Sam pulled up a chair across from him and sat down.

"_What's up Freddifer?" _ She asked, while pulling her hair behind her shoulders.

"_It's about Gibby…"_

"_What about Gibby, did he get another atomic wedgie, because I have an alibi."_

Freddie looked at her curiously; but continued.

"_No…he asked me about Carly. He kind of likes her, and wanted to ask her out on a date."_

"_Omph…agh."_

"_What's the matter Sam? You okay?" _Freddie asked concerned at the way she looked.

"_Sorry, I almost threw up in my mouth." _ She said; quickly grabbing Freddie's smoothie and swigging it down.

"_Well…yeah. The thing is, he wanted us to go with him; you know kind of a double date."_

"_Why would we do that? I can hardly think of those two together without wanting to vomit. I definitely don't want to witness it firsthand." _ She said still trying to get the picture out of her head.

"_Listen, I don't even know if Carly agreed to it. So let me call her and find out. But I told him I would help; he has done a lot on icarly, and I think we should support him; even if we don't agree with it. And like I said. We don't even know if Carly said yes."_

"_Fine…but you owe me big for this Fred Bag."_

"_No problem…now let me call Carly and find out."_

Freddie pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed Carly's number.

"_Hey Freddie…what's up?" _She asked.

"_Um…did Gibby ask you to go on a date with him?"_

"_Uh…yes, just about an hour ago."_

"_REALLY?" _Freddie asked; shocked that Carly would even think about going out with him.

"_Really. Does Sam know?" _She asked scared to know the answer.

"_Yes…and believe it or not, she agreed to go." _He said looking over at Sam, who was now finishing off the rest of Freddie's smoothie.

Carly smiled. She didn't know how things were going to end up. But was hopeful they would except her and Gibby, if they ended up dating.

**Okay, that's the end of the part 1. I have big plans on the second. Please review pm me if you like, and tell me what you thought of it. I know some of the things were a little cheesy, but, I'm a little tired, and needed to end it here. Again. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review. I love all of them. :}**


	26. Ch 26 all bad things come to an end 2

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**(All bad things must come to an end part 2)**

**To the guest that thought Gibby and Carly getting together was a bad idea, and over used, you need to know that I haven't done a Cibby before, and thought that it would be pretty cool for all the Cibby fans out there. With that said; all you Cibby fans…this one's for you; even though it's still a Seddie, but with a little Cibby added her and there.**

**XXX **

**Just a thought. I was thinking of doing a sequel for "I don't want anyone but you." But that will depend on the response I get. Don't have a title for it yet, but if I do write one…I'm open for suggestions on a title. Enjoy-:D**

It was three o clock Saturday afternoon, and Carly was in her room going through her closet; deciding what to wear for her date with Gibby. She still couldn't believe the idea of her and Gibby together. But after spending the day together, she just couldn't help appreciating the qualities he had that most people rarely see; including Sam and Freddie. While Carly was sitting in front of her vanity mirror; brushing her hair, she was suddenly startled.

"_Hey Carl's." _Sam said while entering her room and heading for her bedroom ice cream sandwich bench.

"_Why do we even put a lock on our front door?" _ Carly asked; returning to the job of brushing her hair.

"_Because…someone might come in and steal all of Spencer's sculptures." _Sam said smirking.

"_Listen Carl's…I wanted to talk to you about the double date."_

"_What about it? It's going to be fun." _ She said; smiling just thinking about it.

"_About that…why?" _Sam asked, not joking around like she normally would.

"_Why what?"_

"_Why Gibby?" _Sam asked still confused about Carly's interest Gibby.

"_remember when you and Freddie were out together few weeks ago?" _Carly asked, spinning around to face Sam who was still sitting on the bed.

"_yeah… What does that have to up to do with anything?" _Sam asked leaning back on her arms.

"_well… That left me alone by myself. Later that day, Gibby came to the house. He asked me to go to the mall with him; which I enjoy doing as you well know, and I said yes. After spending a good part of the day with him I started seeing things about Gibby I hadn't seen before. He's nice and kind to people. You should have seen him he wasn't the Gibby you know. That's why I said yes to the double date." _Carly said with a smile appearing on her face.

Sam rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe the potato could appeal to anybody. All Sam could see was her and Freddie. Sam sat there a few moments and realized that this is something Carly was excited about, and if she wanted the Gibster, she should have him.

"_You know what Carl's. I think you're right. It is going to be fun." _ Sam said as she got up to leave.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have a man to get ready for too." _Sam said while wiggling her eyebrows at her, and exiting the room.

As Sam was on her way home to get ready for the big double date, she thought back about all the things Gibby really did do. He definitely was nice; in his Gibbish way. He helped the show anytime we needed him. He even grew up, taller, and a little more masculine tone in his voice; with a few noticeable muscles. As she thought about it. she could kinda maybe see what Carly might see in him. Sam pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the only person that mattered more to her than anyone. Freddie.

"_This is going to be an interesting night." _Sam thought to herself.

XXX

Freddie was in his room getting ready for the double date, when his phone starting ringing on his night stand. He walked to see who it was that was calling him. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gibby. So he hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Gib…what's up?" _ He asked getting back to getting himself ready.

"_What do you think Carly would like better? A plaid shirt, or my Hawaiian shirt?" _ He asked.

"_Well, I think the plaid shirt would be good."_

"_Great, than the Hawaiian shirt it is." _ He said.

Freddie shook his head, chalking up to Gibby being himself.

"_Gotta go Gib. I want to look good for Sam."_

"_Yeah…right, okay then, I have to let you go too. I still have to pick out what cent of liquid soap to use." _Gibby said, and then hung up.

Freddie chuckled at how crazy Gibby was, but knew that if Carly saw something in him, he would be happy for her; and Gibby too.

XXX

Sam got back home and had an idea of what she could do for Freddie to let him know how much she loved him. For how much she appreciated him for continually comforting her when she was having her doubts. Sam got to the business at hand and started out with what she was going to wear. She knew it was going to drive him crazy.

"_Oh yeah. This ought to do the trick." _ She said holding one of the outfits in her hand, and placing it up against herself in the mirror to see how it looked on her.

Sam spent at least an hour getting herself ready; which unusual for her, since all she ever did was wake up; throw something on, and head out the door, but managing to look good at the same time. When Sam was finished getting ready, she walked out into the living room where her mom was moisturizing a new tattoo.

"_Hey mom…um…can I…" _Sam wanted to tell her something, but being the Puckett she was, it was hard for her to get the words out.

"_Mom, I want to thank you for the advice you gave me months ago_." She said, relieved she got the words out.

"_What are you talking about Sammy? I said a lot of things to you months ago." _ She asked glopping on some more lotion to her tattoo.

"_For telling me not to let go of something like Freddie. I just wanted to say that…that's all." _Sam turned and headed for the front door.

"_Wait!..." _Pam said standing up.

"_You mean that kiddo?"_

"_Yeah…but I don't want to get sappy with you, so I got to get going." _ Sam said and once again heading for the front door.

"_Hey…Sammy! Have fun you little turd."_

"_I will mom." _

And with that Sam left and headed over to the Bushwell to help get Carly ready; since she knew her best friend, and knew that she was still getting ready.

XXX

Gibby showed up at Freddie's and the two of them headed across the hall to pick up the girls. As Freddie was just about to turn the knob to Carly's apartment door, he heard whispering. Gibby was going to say something, but Freddie held his finger up; signaling for him to keep quiet.

"_Do you think he will like it?" _ He heard Sam ask.

"_Wow Sam, I don't see how he wouldn't…that is unless he's blind." _ She said.

Freddie knocked on the door, so they would know they were there, just in case they wanted to do some kind of surprise waiting for them.

"_Come in!" _They heard Carly yell.

Freddie turned the knob, and walked in with Gibby right behind. Freddie stopped suddenly; making Gibby almost run him over.

"_You're break lights are out Freddie." _ He said jokingly.

Freddie didn't say anything. All he could do was stand there in awe of how Sam looked. Sam made good on what she wanted to do for Freddie. She put on a mid length skirt, and a fluffy type sweater. She also had high heels on, which she really hated, but was willing to put on for Freddie.

"_Well you just going to stand there and drool nub, or are we going to go on this date?" _ She asked with a big smile; glad to see he liked the special thing she did for him. Freddie closed his mouth, and walked over to her.

"_Wow Sam. You're beautiful." _ He said; enjoying every bit of her.

"_Glad you think so." _ She said with a big smile.

Gibby made his way over to Carly, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Hi Gib…you look nice." _ She said as she was walking up to him; holding her small purse in front of her with both hands.

"_You do too. Oh! And I got you something." _ He said as he pulled a bottle out from behind his back.

"_Oh…um, thanks!" _ As she took the bottle from him.

"_It's pink passion liquid soap!" _ Gibby said proudly.

"_Everybody ready to go?" _ Sam asked.

"_Yup…" _everybody said in unison.

Sam and Freddie stood aside and let Gibby and Carly go first through the door, and then followed behind them. As they were walking over to the elevator, Sam leaned over to Freddie and whispered.

"_You know, I kinda think they look…you…good together." _ Sam said quietly into his ear.

Freddie smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He couldn't believe it. Sam was actually okay with it.

XXX

Jennifer was in her room getting ready for when David came to pick her up for their date. She was actually feeling good about David, and wanted to get dolled up for him. Jennifer heard a knock on her door.

"_Come in Dad." _ She said.

"_What's the occasion?"_

"_David's taking me out somewhere_."

"_Where?" _He asked walking the rest of the way into her room.

"_Dunno, he never really said." _She said shrugging her shoulders.

Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

"_I'll get it." Jennifer said, getting up and heading for the door._

"_No…I got it. I want to meet him anyway."_

"_Really? Do you have to?" _She said.

"_Do you want to go or not?_

"_Fine…but please don't embarrass me" _ She said half smiling and mostly nervous on the inside.

Jennifer's dad opened the door, only to reveal a tall good looking boy.

"_David…right?" _Her dad asked as he stepped out of the way so he could enter.

"_Come on in. She should be ready soon." _He said patting him on the back as he passed.

"_Thanks you sir."_

"_John…call me John." _He corrected.

"_Um…okay…John."_

"_So where are you taking my daughter?" _ He asked; sitting down on the couch next to him.

David wiped his sweaty hands across his pants; trying to stay calm. Though her dad wasn't making it easy.

"_Um…the cheesecake warehouse."_

"_Oh…I hear it's a nice place. When do you plan on bringing her back home?" _He asked , while placing a hand on David's shoulder.

David was feeling rather nervous, but answered.

"I was thinking nine o clock; if that's okay sir…I mean John." _ He said nervously._

_Just then Jennifer walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where she saw her dad and David sitting on the couch together._

"Hi dad…David. Ready to go?" She said anxiously, wanting to leave before her dad chased him away.

David got up and walked with Jennifer to the door.

"_See you later dad, we'll be later." _ She said. Excitedly.

Her dad looked straight at David.

"_Nine o clock….right?" _ He said while giving David a look that David would not miss understand.

After Jennifer's dad closed the door, Jennifer grabbed a hold of his hand.

" _don't worry about my dad, he just wants to know I'm safe." _

"So did he think you were safe going with me?"

"You're holding my hand right?"

"Yeah."

"Then he likes you." _ She said smiling._

The both of them made their way to the elevator; pushed the down button, and waited for the doors to open. When the doors opened, they stepped in, and hit the lobby button. The doors closed and the elevator started downward, and then stopped one floor down. The door opened up, and the sight of who was standing in front of her, made Jennifer extremely nervous.

"_Uh…hi…" _Jennifer said shyly.

Sam caught sight of her, and just rolled her eyes.

"_Really? Her again, why does she keep showing up? _ She thought to herself.

"_Hi Sam…sorry about the other day…I honestly didn't know. And by the way…big fan I icarly. You guys rock." _ He said.

"_No worries dude…you didn't know." _She said while looking directly at Jennifer.

Jennifer averted her gaze to the numbers in the elevator car, as the two couples entered the elevator and continued down to the lobby.

"_So…David, I hear you play football. You guys want to know how to get a good edge on the game?" _ Gibby asked; nudging him on the arm.

"_What?" _ He said curiously.

"_Liquid soap." _ Gibby said proudly.

"_Uh…yeah sure…I'll remember that." _ David said slowly scooting closer to Jennifer.

"_You two look nice…where you guys off to?" _ Carly asked.

"I'm taking her to Panini's, you know the Italian place?"

"_Well David. We have something in common." _Freddie said.

"_I took Sam there a while ago, and here's a hint. Get the lasagna, you can't go wrong." _ He said as he and Sam exited the elevator, with his arm wrapped tight around Sam's waist, so there was no confusion about whom she belonged to.

David and Jennifer walked out of the building, as Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby followed behind. Freddie leaned down to whisper in Sam's ear.

"_I don't think Carly and Gibby are the only ones who seem to work well together." _ He said placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"_Yeah…at least she's done with us, now we can focus on important things." _ Sam said smiling ear to ear.

"_What's that?" _Freddie asked.

"_You…"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah…you, buying me everything I want Nerd Boy." _Sam said jokingly. Even though she knew he would.

As all four of them got to the cheesecake warehouse, Gibby walked up to the hostess.

"_A table of four. I have reservations." _ He said.

Everyone was taken by surprise.

"_How did you know that all of us would be going Gibby?" _ Carly asked; but impressed.

"_I didn't, I just made it for four just in case." _ He said simply.

Freddie and Sam shook their heads, amazed at how smart Gibby can be sometimes. Sam ate three bowls of salad, and her piece of cheese cake; not to mention half of Freddie's cheese cake. Gibby and Carly just shared one piece; since Carly said there was no way she was even going to try to eat something that big. The whole gang spent at least a couple of hours; eating salad and cheesecake. And just doing what all four of them usually did. Have fun together. Sam of course picked on Freddie and Gibby, while Carly tried to defend the both of them. But at the end of the night, Carly and Gibby were acting like little school kids together. Coochy cooing and giggling at one another. Sam smiled at her best friend. She knew she was happy, and to her; no matter who she was dating was okay as long as she was happy; it even reminded her of Freddie and her. How she longed for him, and now here she was, sitting next to him and belonging to him; almost as if she had no choice. But Sam knew; even if she had a choice, she would still let him hold her heart.

"_Freddie?"_

_Yes Princess?" _ He said to be funny.

Sam didn't mind, she liked him calling her that. To her; even though it started out as a nickname, it now meant more. It meant he really felt that way.

"_Thanks." _She said; then laid her head on his shoulder.

"_Thanks for what?"_

"_For being your nerdy butt self."_

"_Well…now it's your nerdy little butt." _He said with a smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam looked up at him; smiled and then smacked him on his shoulder.

"_And don't you forget it." _ She said; reaching her hand around the back of his neck, and dragging him in for a kiss.

When the night ended, all four were having a good time, and both couples walked back to the shay's apartment hand in hand.

XXX

Jennifer and David were walking back to her apartment, after spending the whole time talking and getting to know one another better. It was getting close to nine, and the last thing he wanted to do was get her home late.

"_Jen…I had a good timer tonight." _He said as he grabbed her hand, and giving a little squeeze.

"_Me too. I had a really good time."_

"_Can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure…anything." _ Jennifer said.

"_Well…I know this is kind of early. But I was wondering if you…I mean…go out? _ He asked stumbling a little on his words.

"_We just did." _ She said not quite getting what he was really asking her.

"_No…yes we did. What I meant was…will you be my girlfriend?" _He asked finally getting all the words out.

Jennifer smiled, and she felt a warmth rise within her.

"_Yes David I will." _ She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, that she could barely reach.

Jennifer was finally happy, she walked a little taller, and had a smile on her face, that couldn't be hidden even if she tried. As they reached he elevator. Jennifer pushed the ninth floor button and continued to stare at David. She couldn't believe how her night was going. Just then David reached over to the emergency switch and flipped it on; stopping the elevator. Jennifer looked at him funny, until he made his move towards her. Jennifer reached up to place her arms around his neck and the both of them kissed.

"_There…it's official. We are now dating each other." _ He said as he was placing his hand over his other one.

"_I want you to have this. It's yours as long as we are together." _ He said as he slid off his class ring, and handed it to her.

Jennifer's eyes got big, and didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. She showed him. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him for all he was worth. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air.

"_Enough said." _He said smiling.

David turned the emergency switch off and he elevator resumed its climb to the ninth floor. When they reached Jennifer's door and gave her one more gentle kiss.

"_Jennifer…we have a week before we get out for spring break. Want to go on my dad's boat? We go out on it every year." _He asked.

"_I'll ask my dad, but I would love to." _She said giving him a hug and then disappearing behind her door.

XXX

The next morning; Freddie was laying in bed, and realized there was something laying against him. He opened his eyes, and rolled over to see Sam laying there next to him; still asleep. Freddie was unsure what to do. It's not something that has ever happened to him before.

"_When did she get in here. How did she get in." _Why was she laying on his bed." He thought to himself; afraid to wake her up.

Suddenly he heard her groggy, but sweet sounding voice start to stir. Freddie started to panic. He wasn't sure whether he should get up and run to the bathroom, or sit there. He chose the latter. Sam rolled over and opened her eyes slowly noticing Freddie staring down at her. A smile formed on her face, and then she laid her head back down and rolled over without saying a word.

"_Um…Sam…" _ He said lightly poking her on her shoulder.

Sam slowly rolled back over to face him.

"_Not that I mind. But why are you in my room; not to mention my bed?" _ He asked.

"_Your bedroom window was open." _She said plainly.

"_Well…that explains it. Why didn't you stay over at Carly's?"_

"_Because she had the potato over watching movies all night, and I can only take so much Gibby in one sitting. By the way…nice Galaxy wars pajamas you have on." _ She said finally sitting up on her arms.

Freddie quickly grabbed the blankets and covered himself up.

"_Sam! What if my mom walks in here, and finds you in my room?"_

"_She won't. I put a note on the door; and then knocked on it."_

"_I wrote that there was an emergency meeting in Yakima for aggressive parenting. While I was around the corner, all I saw was your mom, a suit case and the sound of her running to the elevator. It was quite amusing really." _ She said; reaching over and pulling him down next to her.

Freddie, at that moment couldn't have appreciated Sam's delinquent mind anymore than he did right then.

"_I see I'm not the only one wearing Galaxy War PJ's" _ Freddie smirked; looking down at Sam in a pair of Galaxy War Pj bottoms, and a one of Freddie's T-shirts.

Sam punched him in the arm, and then yanked the covers back from him, covering herself up; smiling at the way he was looking at her.

"_You might want to grab a towel Nub, your drooling on yourself."_ She said while enjoying the stare.

"_I could say the same about you; except you need a bib, because you're looking at me like you do a ham." _

"_Nah…ham still wins." _She said as she got up out of the bed, and headed over to the bathroom.

As Sam walked into his bathroom, Freddie took this opportunity to go make Sam one of her favorite morning foods….Bacon; that is if he had any in the house that was organic. He searched through the refrigerator, and to is dismay; he actually found some. Freddie heard the shower going, so he made the bacon as fast as he could so it would be ready when she came out. Freddie was just finishing up when Sam came out fully dressed and a big smile on her face the second she smelled the bacon.

"_Did you cook anything for yourself?"_

"_I was planning on just eating toast."_

"_Smart man." _ She said placing some of the bacon in front of Freddie; taking him by surprise.

"_What…the great bacon eater sharing?"_

"_Eat it while you still can Fred Nerd." _She said as she plopped a piece into her mouth.

Suddenly the door opened; revealing his mom standing in the doorway holding her suitcase and a scowl on her face.

"_Morning crazy…going on a trip?" _ Sam said with a cheesy grin on her face.

Freddie on the other hand looked more terrified, and wasn't sure what his mom was going to do.

"_No Samantha, someone placed a note on the door saying there was an emergency meeting in Yakima for aggressive parents. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" _ She said with her hand resting on her hip.

Freddie was still frozen and unsure how to act.

"_Wait a minute…why are you here so early Samantha?"_

"_Oh…that. Well Freddie text me and told me he had a surprise, so I came over. See…bacon…surprise!" _She said holding up the plate of remaining bacon up.

Marisa pursed her lips thinking, and then walked into the living room, and sat down; obviously worn out. Freddie breathed a sigh of relief, he knew it could have gotten ugly.

"_Sam's lying skills were in masterful. How does she do it?" _ He thought to himself.

"_Mom…you look tired. Why don't you go to bed, and Sam and I will clean up here, and then head out so you can rest." _ Freddie said.

_Well…I am a little tired. Thanks Freddikins, you're such a good boy." _She said as she picked up her suitcase and headed off into her room.

XXX

The next morning, Jennifer got up and saw her dad sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"_Morning dad." _ She asked with a smile she couldn't help.

Her dad didn't answer right away. He just sat there staring off across the room with that nervous look on his face.

"_Dad?"_

"_Oh…good morning Jen." _ Said emotionless.

Jennifer noticed right away there was something wrong.

"_Dad…whets up? You don't look your normal self." _ She said walking around the couch and taking a seat next to him.

Again, he didn't answer. He just sat there quietly.

"_Dad…" _ Jennifer was suddenly interrupted

"_Jen…I got transferred, I have to be in southern California in two days." _ Jennifer's mouth dropped open.

"_What did you say? Because I though t you said you got transferred."_

"_You heard right; I just found out last night before you got home. I'm sorry Jen." _Those words meant nothing to her. She was tired of moving. It seemed that every time she felt settled in; she had to move. Suddenly Jennifer had a terrifying thought.

"_David! How can I tell him? He's not going to understand." _ She thought herself; feeling sick to her stomach.

Jennifer slowly got up and headed to her room.

"_Jen…I'm.." _Jennifer cut him off.

"_It's okay dad…I'm used to it." _ She said; sounding like she just got stabbed in the heart.

During the next day, Jennifer kept trying to build the courage up to tell David, but every time she tried, she couldn't bring herself to dial his number. Deep inside, she knew she had to do it. so she built the courage up, and called him.

"_Hi Jen…what's up? I haven't seen you since the other day. I thought you were avoiding me." _He said happy to hear from her.

"_About that. I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I…I'm…I'm moving."_

"_Excuse me? Did you just say you're moving?" _ He asked not quite understanding.

"_I'm moving. My dad just got transferred, and we're leaving in two days." _Jennifer waited for him to answer, but instead there was silence.

"_David you still there?" _ She asked worried he was mad at her.

"_Yeah I'm here."_

"_I'm sorry…I didn't know until yesterday." _ She said feeling horrible about the whole thing.

"_I have to go. I'll talk to you later." _He said suddenly hanging up the phone.

Jennifer hung the phone up, and went to her room to pack up what she could. They weren't moving everything just clothes and a few boxes. The movers were going pick everything else up after they left.

The next day, Freddie and Sam were returning from the Groovy Smoothie and heading towards the elevator; when the elevator door opened, and saw Jennifer stepping out with a box full of stuff, resting in her arms. Freddie was curious, because she looked sad.

"_What's up Jen what's in the box?" _ Freddie asked still curious about her demeanor.

"_I'm moving to southern California. My dad got transferred again." _She said looking at them with little to no emotion.

Jennifer walked off across the lobby, and headed for the doors. Sam wrapped her arm around Freddie, and quietly said good ridden; wiggling her fingers on her other hand in sort of a wave goodbye as Jennifer passed through the lobby doors. Sam was almost sorry for her…almost.


	27. Chapter 27 (Spring Break part 1)

Chapter Twenty Seven (Spring Break Part 1)

I **hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter; I enjoyed writing it****. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I loved them all. And yes, the Cibby will continue, but don't be mad. ( ****DISCLAIMER ****) I'm not real good at the Gibby thing, but I'll give it my best shot. ****Please review…enjoy. Oh yeah. I don't own any part of icarly or its characters. :D **

It was Friday, and school had just ended, marking the beginning of spring break. Sam and Carly were standing by their lockers getting ready to go, while talking about some of the ideas they had for spring break. Sam glanced over her shoulder, and saw Freddie walking up to them.

"_Quick…act natural!" _Sam said to Carly but low enough that Freddie didn't hear her.

Sam and Carly both leaned against their lockers, and tried to act casual.

"_Hey Fred Weird…didn't think you were coming. I was about to take Rip Off Rodney's offer to walk me home." _Sam said with a smile on her face.

"_Oh…really? Is he going to buy you a smoothie on the way, or just charge you double for one?" _Freddie asked .

Sam gave him a thinking face.

"_Okay…you win…" _

"_Okay then, let's go buy you that smoothie."_

"_Stupid Nub, you actually thought you had a choice?" _

"_That's the blonde I love; manipulative; but gorgeous." _ He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist; bringing her into him.

Sam cold almost feel herself blushing; which scared her a little. She still wasn't used to having someone care for her the way he did. All her life was disappointment after disappointment. Sam still had to work through her emotions and feelings she was having. She had wanted nothing more than Freddie her whole life; at least since she started liking him back in the fifth grade. And when it happened, things started to change for her, things she hadn't known before. Like how she felt around him. How she lived for his embrace. And most of all, how safe she felt when he was holding her. To her…nothing could compare to it. Freddie leaned in and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. It wasn't a full blown make out kiss. This was a kiss that told her how he felt about her…without saying one word.

"_Okay guy's…you just going to stand there and do the PDA thing, or are we going to get going?" _ Carly asked.

Sam pulled away from Freddie just enough to turn her head to see Carly.

"_I'm okay with the PDA thing…Freddie?" _She asked looking Freddie in the eyes and flashing him a sly smile.

"_Well…yes of course. But I know how you get if you don't get your after school meal." _He said while planting a quick kiss on the side of her head.

"_Good point…let's go Freddie Bear…mama's hungry." _She said as she was turning around.

Carly just rolled her eyes and started to leave; when Sam saw Gibby standing by the drinking fountain. Sam quickly pushed away from Freddie.

"_Move it along Fred Nerd…Carly and I need to have a conversation."_

"_What happened to Freddie Bear?"_

"_One time thing…now shoo lover boy." _ She said as she tried to herd him away from them.

"_Hey…I thought we weren't having anymore secrets…remember?" _ Freddie said as he tried to walk back over to Sam.

But Freddie stopped short when he saw Sam cock her head, and give him the you better leave or meet the butter sock look. Freddie saw Gibby and walked over to him; knowing It wasn't wise to mess with Sam; especially when she hadn't eaten.

"_Smart boy." _ Sam said to Carly, as she watched him walk over to Gibby.

"_You two really are an odd couple." _ Carly said shaking her head.

"_Yeah…it works…anyway, I have an idea on what I want to do for him on spring break." _She said while glancing over her shoulder making sure he wasn't walking back.

XXX

Sam raised her now empty smoothie cup; shaking it back and forth.

"_Another smoothie Fred Baby." _ She said with her head tilted to one side, and giving him a cheesy grin.

"_You know Puckett, you don't have to spend all my money on chili fries and smoothies in one sitting."_

"_Yes I do…I spent all mine on a ham and bacon sub yesterday." _She said still smiling at him.

Freddie knew there was no point in trying to argue the fact with her, but Freddie didn't mind. To him if it made Sam happy, it was worth it.

Sam didn't really spend all her money. Instead, she had been saving it up for something special; something that could only come from her. Freddie rolled his eyes; grabbed the cup and walked over to the counter to have T-Bo refill it for her. When Freddie was out of sight, Sam looked over at Gibby who seemed to be unusually quiet.

"_Hey…Gibby. I hear T-Bo has a new scented liquid soap dispenser in the bathroom." _ Sam said trying to get rid of him.

"_No way…Really?" _ Gibby asked excitedly.

"_Yup. He just got it today." _ Sam said with a complete straight face.

Gibby jumped; started off to the bathroom; but stopped suddenly and returned to Carly.

"_Um…Carly, I might be a little while. Is that alright?"_ He asked waiting for her response.

"_Knock yourself out…enjoy the soap." _ Carly said.

Gibby took off for the bathroom, and Sam quickly turned to Carly.

"_Okay…remember our plan?"_

"_Yup…when do you want to do it.?"_

"_Tomorrow. It's supposed to be perfect weather. So have Gibby show up at your place around eight, and I'll get Freddie there too."_

"_Okay…I'll see you then." _Carly said just as Freddie was showing up at the table.

"_See you where?" _ Freddie asked as he handed Sam her smoothie.

"_Carly's…we're doing make over's on each other tonight. Want to come?" _Sam asked, and then took a sip of her smoothie.

"_What…ew no! You two have fun. I'd rather start studying for when school starts after spring break is over; but thanks for the offer." _ He said smiling as he sat down.

"_Hey…where's Gib's, he was here when I left to get the smoothie?"_

"_Oh…um…he's trying out the new liquid soap in the bathroom." _Carly said.

"_What's with him and liquid soap?" _ Freddie asked; staring over at Carly.

Carly started looking back forth at Sam and Freddie with a weird and confused look on her face.

"_I don't know…we just started dating. It's not like we're married or anything." Carly said._

"_He said T-Bo has a new scent he wanted to try."_

"_T-Bo Doesn't have scented hand soap in the bathroom. We're usually lucky if there's any at all." _Freddie said looking at the two of them funny.

Just then, Gibby came bursting out of the bathroom.

"_Sam…you said T-Bo had a new scented liquid soap."_

"_What? I don't buy that stuff…I get it from Spencer's friend Socko. It lasts forever; not to mention it's cheap." _ T-Bo said as he heard the conversation while walking around and trying to sell oranges on a stick.

"_That's because hardly anyone uses is it. It smells like old gym socks." _Freddie said; as though it should have been obvious to everyone.

"_What are you talking about; I think it smells just fine." _Gibby said looking confused as to how anyone wouldn't like it.

"_Freddie…let's go. I think I just threw up the smoothie I just drank, into my mouth." _Sam said while covering her mouth; grabbing his hand and running out the door.

"_What…was it something I said?" _He asked as he was looking at Carly; who really didn't want to discuss soap.

"_Hey…want to get some pudding cups? I hear their having a sale on them." _ Carly asked; trying to distract him from his question.

"_Sure…lets go." _ He said as he held his hand out for Carly to grab.

**Okay. Tell me what you thought. It's going to be a two or three part spring break; haven't decided yet. Thanks for all the readers out there and I hope it was fun. Thanks for reading. And please review. It helps me guide the story. Thanks…and once again. Thanks for reading **


	28. Chapter 28 Spring Break part 2

**Ch. Twenty Eight (Spring Break Part 2)**

**First I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews, I enjoy all of them; especially the ones that have opinions. It helps me figure the different ways to go with the story. Hopefully I will get a few more reviews than I did on the last chapter. **

Later that day; after exiting the Groovy Smoothie in a sickening rush, Sam and Freddie went back to his house. As they walked into his apartment, Marisa was in the kitchen disinfecting the silverware for the second time.

"_Hey crazy…have any edible food in the house?" _ Sam asked as she left Freddie's side and walked into the kitchen.

"_What do you mean? Everything is edible." _ She said a little indignant.

"_Yeah if you live in Ethiopia and have nothing else to eat." _ Sam said smiling at her with a cheesy grin.

"_I'll have you know Samantha; my Freddie turned out just fine with what I fed him. You know…the one you seem to be in love with." _ Marisa responded smiling at Sam; who was now silent and now blushing a little; trying not to look Freddie in the eyes.

Freddie was taken back at his mom's comment. For him, it seemed the whole time he had known Sam, his mom hated her.

"_Is my mom right? Does Sam love me?" _ He thought to himself, enjoying the thought.

Sam stood there; still in a small state of shock; but a small smile was slowly starting to form on her face. Marisa stood there enjoying the look Sam had on her face. In a small way, Marisa was glad Sam was dating Freddie. She knew if there was anyone that would make her Freddie happy, it was Sam. Sam was stubborn and seemed to be a delinquent. But as the years went by, Marisa saw qualities in Sam she had never seen in Carly. She saw someone who was not wavered by struggles, and was one to get through things despite what people thought.

Sam knew that what she said was true. She did love him. She has for a very long time, but apparently wasn't keeping it a secret as well as she thought. Sam needed to get out of there before other things were discussed; she wasn't sure what they might be, but knowing his mom, there would be something.

"_Hey Fred Bag…I just remembered I told Carly I would be at her place; so gotta get going." _ She said as she made her way towards the door.

"_Well okay. I'll call you later." _ He said as he walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

He wanted to give her a kiss as well, but knew Sam would be a little too embarrassed to do that in front of his mom; especially after her comment. Sam wrapped her arms around him; gave him a light squeeze, and then went for the door.

"_Don't you want to stay for dinner Samantha?" _His mom asked.

"_Um…Actually, I got invited over to Carly's for spaghetti tacos; but maybe next time." _ Sam said quickly giving Freddie a smile and slipping through the door.

XXX

Carly and Gibby purchased the pudding cups, and were heading out of the store. As they were leaving the store, Gibby took Carly by surprise; walking up to a homeless woman and handed her his pudding cups. The smile the grateful woman had on her face was overwhelming.

"_Thank you young man…I wish there were more people like you. This city would be a much better place." _ She said as she held his hand and patted it.

"_You're welcome. I'm Gibby, and this is my girlfriend Carly. It was nice meeting you." _ Gibby said turning to leave.

"_Young lady…" _ The lady said.

Carly stopped and turned to look at her; curious as to what she wanted to say.

"_You take care of that man of yours…their rare." _ She said smiling at the two of them.

Carly smiled and replied.

"_I will…I will." _ She said as she grabbed his arm as they left and headed back to her apartment.

On the way back, Carly couldn't help but feel proud of Gibby. She realized that there were a lot of things she, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer had no knowledge of. She realized that he wasn't just the odd goofy boy they all knew; he was more…much more. Carly smiled uncontrollably all the way back, thinking that she wished she had seen him the way she did at that moment. Before Carly and Gibby went into her apartment, Carly turned to face him.

"_Gibby…that was such a nice thing you did back there."_

"_I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done." _He said as if it was something everybody did.

"_No Gib…most wouldn't." _She said.

Carly didn't know why. Maybe it was the way he should compassion on the lady at the store. Maybe it was his generousness', but she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips; taking him by surprise. Afterwards, Gibby looked shocked, but a smile slowly showed on his face.

"_Gibaaay." _He said pleased with the kiss from Carly.

Carly smiled; shook her head; playfully slapped his chest, and then turned to open the door to her apartment. The both of them walked in; only to find Spencer covered in baby powder.

"_Do I really want to ask?" _Carly asked; hands on her hips and a confused look on her face as to why he was covered in white powder.

"_Ummm…no." _Spencer said as he raced to his room before there could be any more questions asked.

Gibby just stood there unfased by the sight.

"_Do you have any pudding cups?" _ Gibby asked.

"_No…you gave them away…remember?"_

"_Yeah…right. Well I better get going?"_

"_Why…we just got here?" _ Carly asked not wanting their time to end.

"_Because…I have to go buy some more…Heh…why._" Gibby said; oblivious to Carly wanting him to stay.

"_I'll see you later Carl's…had a good time." _He said as he was opening the door.

"_Wait Gi…" _Carly couldn't finish her sentence before he closed the door behind him.

Just as Carly was about to go into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sam walked in.

"_Hey carl's…was that Gibby?" _ Sam asked; walking past Carly and straight for the fridge.

"_Yeah…we just got back." _She said walking over to where Sam was already studying the contents of her fridge.

"_So…how are you the potato doing anyway?" _ Sam asked.

"_Great! I know you don't think much of Gibby. But he's one of the most amazing guys I have ever met."_

"_Well Carl's…if your happy…that's all that matters. Hey…got any bacon left?" _

"_No…you finished it off yesterday." Carly said._

_Sam continued_ pushing things around until she found a turkey leg, and then headed for the living room.

"_You all ready for tomorrow?" _ Sam asked plopping down on the couch.

"_Yup. Got my new beach bag with matching beach towel."_

"_Did you remember the swim trunks for Gib's?" _ Sam asked, shuttering at the thought.

"_In my bag." _ She answered as she sat down next to Sam.

"_Are you sure we should do this?" _Carly asked.

"_Of course I'm sure…their going to love it. Did you remember to tell Gibby to show up here at eight?" _Sam asked just before taking a big bite out of the turkey leg.

"_Yeah…I told him. He asked me why, but I told him it was a surprise, so he just accepted the answer and said he would be here by then."_

"_Great. I told Freddie too, and he looked suspicious, but that's where my lying abilities come in handy. I told him I needed help with my cell phone; but told him it could wait till tomorrow, since I was going to spend the night at your house anyway. I love it when a plan comes together." _She said as she placed her feet up on the coffee table.

XXX

The next day, Freddie showed up at Carly's door; and was just about to go in, when Gibby showed up walking towards him.

"_Hey Gib…what's up?" _Freddie asked.

"_Just coming over to see what surprise Carly has for me." _ He said as he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Spencer answered the door.

"_Hey Freddo…Gibster. The girls will be down in a minute." _ He said as he was closing the door behind them.

"_I'm just here to fix Sam's phone…so I'm just going to go up." _Freddie said as he was heading for the stairs.

"_Wait! Don't go up there." _ Spencer said suspiciously.

"_Why?"_

"_Um…theeere…getting dressed...that's it. They just woke up." _ He said now looking nervous.

"_OOOkaaayy." _ He said as he returned to the living room to go sit on the couch.

Just as he was about to sit. Carly came down the steps wearing a light sundress with her beach bag slung over her right arm.

"_Hey Gibby…ready for your surprise?"_

"_Yup. Is it liquid soap?"_

"_No silly…it's me." _ Carly said raising her hands in the air.

"_Carly…where's Sam? I'm supposed to come over and fix her phone."_

"_Right here Fred Cutie." _Sam said as she made her way down the stairs in a long almost see through white sundress herself; revealing her blue bikini underneath.

Freddie's mouth fell open at the sight of her, and was unable to get the words from his brain to his mouth. He had never seen Sam in so little of a bathing suit before; but was definitely enjoying the sight.

"_Sam…where you guys headed off to. I thought you wanted me to fix your phone?" _ He asked confused; but loving the view.

"_We're heading…you and me."_ She said as she walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

Freddie felt electricity flow throughout his entire body. He had never felt her half naked body up against his before.

"_Me and Gibby are wearing jeans; not exactly swimwear."_

"_Got it covered." _Sam said as she pulled out his surprise from out of her beach bag.

Freddie turned red at the sight; not exactly sure what to say; but finally finding the words.

"_You don't expect me to actually wear that do you?"_

"_Ah…yeah. Unless you want to go swimming in your jeans." _Sam said holding up a pair of matching blue speedos and shaking them.

"_But there's not much cover in those." _Freddie said still looking a little red.

"_I want to see that muscular body you have been working on." _ Sam said with a smile he just had a hard time saying no to.

"_Glad it's you and not me." _ Gibby said chuckling.

But Gibby's chuckle faded when Carly pulled out her surprise for him.

"_Um…you're kidding right?" _Gibby said now uncomfortable himself.

"_Nope. These are yours. Now you two go get changed so we can leave." _ Carly said as she held Gibby's swim suit to him.

Freddie and Gibby gave each other a terrified look; but did as they were asked. Freddie went upstairs first; followed by Gibby; who seemed to be still looking uncomfortable about the idea. Freddie went into Carly's bathroom and pulled his pants off; then held the speedos up to him in the mirror to see what they looked like.

"_Well…I can't believe I'm doing this; but if it makes Sam happy…" _He thought to himself.

Freddie and Gibby both returned downstairs; each of them wearing their jeans over them.

"_Hold up Fred Weird…where's the swim suit?"_

"_Under the pants. I'm not walking to the car in nothing but a speedo."_

Sam looked at him with a thinking face.

"_Show me." _ She said enjoying the embarrassment on Freddie's face.

"_No! You're just going to have to trust me." _ Freddie exclaimed.

Sam wasn't going to let it go so easily, she really wanted to see him in it. Sam walked over to him and reached for his waist band.

"_Sam! No! What are you doing…not here?" _He said trying to fight her off.

But before he knew it; his pants were around his ankles; and Sam was standing there pleased with the sight.

"_Okay Nub…I believe you." _ She said as she walked over to the couch and picked up her beach bag, and slipped on her flip flops.

Freddie made quick on pulling his pants back on. Gibby was backing himself towards the door; scared of the same fate.

"_Ready to go guys?" _Carly asked grabbing her bag as well; giving Gibby a sly smile.

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _ They both said in unison.

Sam and Freddie left the apartment first; followed by Carly and Gibby. Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and couldn't help noticing how beautiful Sam looked in her swim suit.

"_So…you like your surprise Fred Sweetie?" _ She asked as they got to the elevator.

"_It's not something I would have picked out, but if it makes you happy I can deal with it." _He said giving her a smile.

"_Oh; it makes me happy. Who else could have a nerd look this hot in a speedo?" _ She said looking up and down at him; admiring how he had developed himself so quickly.

"_If we weren't in public, I would tackle this boy right now and let him know just how I feel about him." _ She thought to herself and smiling about it.

All four of them piled into Freddie old beat up Honda; Sam and Freddie up front, and Carly and Gibby in back. On the way to the beach, Freddie glanced over at Sam; admiring how she looked in her bikini. If he was wearing boxers, it might have even showed. Carly and Gibby were talking and giggling in the back; something about liquid soap and sea water. Sam heard part of their conversation and rolled her eyes.

"_I still don't know what exactly Carly sees in him; but if she's happy; which seems to be the case, then I'm happy for her." _ Sam thought, as she brought her attention back to Freddie.

Sam was anxious, and finding it hard to deal with her anticipation of seeing him in nothing but the speedo. Freddie pulled into the parking lot that led to the beach and parked the car. He and Gibby went around to the trunk to pull everything out for their day at the beach, as the girls ran ahead to find a good spot to set up. When Freddie and Gibby caught up to them, Sam and Carly were spreading out the large beach towels they were going to be sitting on.

"_Okay Fred Bag…time to strip. Mama wants to see those muscles." _Sam said as she pulled her sundress off; revealing her bikini.

"_Right now? I thought I would do it a little later." _ He said; trying to stall.

"_Yes…unless you don't want any of this." _Sam said as she pointed to herself, as she laid back down onto her arms; arching her back slightly.

Freddie's eyes got wide at the sight. He was scared, embarrassed, but willing to bare himself at the thought of Sam's offer. As Freddie pulled his shirt off, Sam's eyes got wide; and her mouth fell open. She knew he worked out; but didn't know he would be so cut. Freddie paused; but took his jeans off, revealing his new swim suit.

"_I hope your happy…I feel naked. Do I really have to do this?" _He asked feeling self-conscious about it.

"_Ohhh yeah…you do." _ Sam said as she stood up and grabbed his hand; leading him to the waters edge.

XXX

Carly watched Sam and Freddie with amusement, until they left for the water, but then drew her attention onto Gibby.

"_Take'm off Gib!" _Carly said looking at him.

Gibby shrugged his shoulders, and then pulled his shirt off. To Carly's amazement, Gibby was actually built himself. He wasn't as cut as Freddie, but he was definitely formed nicely. Not the out of shape boy that always took his shirt off.

"_Pants too." _ Carly said smiling at his unusual bashfulness.

Gibby reluctantly got up and slid his jeans off. Carly's breathe was taken away at the sight. He had broad shoulders, and his waist didn't have any remnence of pudge left on it. Carly reached into her bag, and pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion.

"_Can you help me with this lotion Gibby?" _ She asked as she pulled her sundress off and rolled onto her stomach.

Any of Gibby's self-consciousness left as he saw Carly laying there in her swim suit. He grabbed the bottle from Carly and started to apply it to her back; causing a chill to run down her back from the sudden chill.

XXX

Sam and Freddie were walking hand in hand walking in the shallow surf, enjoying the warm weather.

"_Are you enjoying your spring break surprise?" _ Sam asked as they were still making their way down the beach.

"_Yeah…I would have to say it was one of the best surprises I have ever gotten short of you becoming my girlfriend." _ He said as he looked out over the ocean.

The comment made Sam feel wonderful. His affection was all she wanted. It had been a long road to this point, but she knew it was worth the wait.

"_Back at ya babe." _ She replied with the light breeze causing a small amount of her hair to fly into her face.

Freddie stopped and gazed into her eyes. He was lost in them. He still couldn't help but wonder how he missed how she was feeling for him. He didn't know, but at that moment, he was glad he did.

"_Sam…can I ask you something?" _ He asked quietly.

"_You just did." _

"_Funny." _ He said smirking at her comment.

"_Why did you wait so long to say something?" _ He asked still staring into her glistening blue eyes.

"_I was scared."_

"_The great Sam Puckett was scared? I didn't even think that was possible." _ He said jokingly.

"_I wasn't scared of you Nub. I was scared that if I told you; you wouldn't feel the same way, and that it would ruin our friendship; as strange as it is." _ She said opening up a little.

Freddie took the few strands of hair that were blowing in her face, and placed them behind her ear.

"_Well I'm glad you did." _ He said as he let go of her hand; wrapping his arms around her waist; pulling her in tight.

Sam reciprocated by placing her arms around his neck; looking into his eyes, and getting lost in them.

"_So…want to go get something to eat? My stomach is growling." _ Sam asked.

"_I know I felt it." _ He said just before placing a simple kiss on her lips.

"_Well? What are you waiting for…let's get our grub on." _ Sam said as she broke free from his grasp, and running for the blanket.

Freddie was taken by surprise from her sudden departure, but ran after her. He knew he needed to get there before all was gone. As Sam walked up to Carly and Gibby, she noticed Gibby laying on his back; and to her surprise, Gibby wasn't chubby at all. He actually looked like he had been working out himself. Carly was lying on her side cuddling up against him, unaware that Sam was standing there witnessing them together.

"_Okay…nough cuddling; time to eat." _ Sam said startling Carly, and crashing into the towel landing on her knees, and starting to raid the food; blocking all attempts for anyone to get in her way.

"_Sobe…emmy onmb wamp pu bo simbimg?" _ Sam said with her mouth full of a ham sandwich.

Freddie just shook his head. _ "Same ole Sam." _He thought to himself.

"_Did you bring your floaties Sam?" _Freddie said with a smirk.

"_Foebies?" _

"_I'll show you floaties" _Sam said after swallowing; with a glare that made Freddie a little nervous.

Freddie stepped back a little ways unsure if a whooping was next; which Sam was just about to do until Carly piped up.

"_Yeah…sounds fun!" _ Carly said as she got to her feet.

Suddenly Sam got a sly smile on her face.

"_Yeah Fredward; let's go." _ She said as she slowly passed by him; flipping her hair back, and swaying her hips a little on purpose, just to draw him in.

Freddie was feeling nervous. He knew that smile. It wasn't her normal smile. It was her something's going to happen smile. But reluctantly he walked off after her and headed off towards the water.

**There it is. This one got a little long and I don't need people getting bored before they finish reading. I'm making it a three part. Wonder what Sam has planned for Freddie when he meets her at the water? Me too. lol. I'll try to update a little sooner, pending on my busy schedule. Once again…thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	29. Chapter 29 Spring Break Part 3

**Spring Break Part 3**

**So far looks like the spring break is going to be more chapters than originally thought. We'll see. Keeping reading and please review…I like all the feedback.**

Sam reached the water's edge before Freddie, and was waiting for him. Her back was facing Freddie, giving a false sense of security. Freddie was still walking over to her with his guard up. He knew Sam well; and knew that when you least expect it, Sam would pounce on you as a cat does a mouse. As he got closer; he heard Sam.

"_What are you waiting for Fred Bag; don't you like what you see?" _ She asked menacingly; still facing the water.

Freddie walked up behind her cautiously. He did like what he saw, and decided to take the chance, and went to wrap his arms around her. Just then, Sam spun around and grabbed a hold of one of his arms; flipping him down to the ground, and jumped on top of him.

"_So you think I need floaties? I think you're right. I'd hate it if I went swimming and needed something to keep me afloat." _ She said.

Sam was sprawled over the top of him; her hair dangling in his face; motionless. She had a smile on her face; a smile that made Freddie nervous. It was seductive; yet sinister. In an instant, Sam picked Freddie up and headed towards the water.

"_Sam! No! I'm sorry! Stop!" _Freddie yelled completely helpless.

Sam ran into the water' still carrying Freddie over her shoulder. Suddenly Freddie felt the chill of the icy cold water hit his body. Once he surfaced he saw Sam standing there with a pleased look on her face. Sam dove into the water next to him, and grabbed a hold of him.

"_There…I have a floatie." _ She said still holding on to him.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her, and brought her into a deep kiss. One that took both their breaths away. When they broke the kiss, Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie' neck and closed the gap between them. When she was pressed up against him, she could feel his heartbeat. His heartbeat was fast and steady, just like hers. Freddie let go of her, and stood up; holding his hand out to help her up.

"_I like being your floatie. It has perks." _ He said standing there, and looking into her eyes, with a smile she couldn't resist.

"_You can be my floatie anytime Fred Buff." _ She said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and led him onto the beach.

XXX

Carly and Gibby opted out on going into the water. Instead, they sat at the edge and let the water wash up and over their feet.

"_Remember how you used to take your shirt off all the time at school?" _ Carly asked while lying back on her arms.

"_Yeah…I was kind of a goofy kid back then. But I'm over that stage in my life."_

"_Too bad…I like seeing you without your shirt off." _ Carly said smiling at him.

"_Well far be it for me to stand in the way of what my lady wants." _ He said as he pulled his shirt off for the second time that day.

Carly traced his now muscular chest with her index finger.

"_Yeah…I like the new Gibby with no shirt."_

"_Giibbaaaaay!" _He said as Carly rolled over onto him, starting a make-out session right there on the beach.

Carly and Gibby spent a good twenty minutes making-out until they were interrupted by Sam and Freddie.

"_Get a room you two; you're scaring the little kids." _ Sam said still uneasy about Gibby and her best friend.

"_There are no kids on this beach." _ Carly said as she was trying to get back to what she was doing.

"_Yes…but if there were…you'd be scaring them." _ Sam said in typical Sam fashion.

Freddie just rolled his eyes at the sight, and then grabbed Sam's hand and led here away further down the beach; somewhere a little more private.

XXX

Sam saw a rocky area where the water was crashing in on; causing big sprays of water every time the waves hit the rocks. Freddie liked Sam's idea and led her up through the rocks to the top, so they could watch gentle waves crash onto the beach.

"_You know Sam. Besides having to wear underwear swimming trunks, I'd have to say you're surprise has been a totally awesome time. Thanks." _ He said as he wrapped his arms around her; pulling her into an embrace.

"_You're welcome Fred Nerd. I thought this would be a great start to our spring break." _ She said as she placed her arm across his lap, and leaned in to get more comfortable.

"_So what should we do the rest of the spring break? Any ideas Fred Muffin?" _ Sam asked as she lightly caressed his chest with her other hand.

"_Maybe. But maybe I'll make it surprise." _ Freddie knew she hated surprises, and was waiting for her reaction.

"_Listen Nubster. You know I don't like surprises, so don't even think about it." _ She said sternly.

"Can't hurt me if you don't know it's coming." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"_Maybe I'll pre-beat you just in case." _ She said, with a sly smile herself.

Sam and Freddie stayed silent for a while. Just taking in the sight and sound of the waves crashing in; each of them enjoying the moment. Sam and Freddie had been so content sitting there; enjoying all that was going on, that they didn't notice the tide rolling in. Suddenly a big wave crashed against the rocks, bringing the both of them back to reality.

"_Sam…we need to get off theses rocks, or were in big trouble." _Freddie said looking around for a safe way off the rocks.

"_Over there…there's a small path we can get to if we hurry." _ Sam yelled trying to be heard over the now loud thunder of waves crashing harder and harder against the rocks.

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and carefully led her through the small crevice desperately trying to get back to the beach where it was safe. Suddenly, Sam's foot got caught in a small crevice; trapping her foot. Sam desperately tried to free herself, but to no avail.

"_Freddie!…I'm stuck!…I can't get my foot loose!" _Sam yelled; still trying to be heard over loud waves.

Freddie went back to help her, as the waves were now crashing hard enough against the rocks to cause water to start running down the path they were using to get out of there.

"_It's okay Sam…I'll get you out, just don't panic." _ He said trying hard not to panic himself.

"_Looks like you wedged it in there pretty good. Can you move it at all?" _ He asked as another big wave ht the rocks; causing even more water to run down the sides of the rocks by where Sam was still stuck.

"_A little, but I think I sprained something." _ Sam said as she was trying hard not to move and let Freddie help.

Just then, Freddie noticed that the rock she had her foot stuck in; looked loose. Freddie bent down and put both hands on the edge of it.

"_Now listen carefully Sam. I'm going to pull up on this rock, and see if I can get you enough room to get your foot out." _ After saying that, another wave bigger than the last hit the rocks; causing the water to pour over the top of the rocks and directly onto Sam and Freddie.

"_Hurry! I don't think we have that much time before this area starts filling with water!" _ Sam yelled in a panicked tone.

"_Ready? On the count of three; try to pull your foot out. ONE! TWO! THREE!" _ Freddie pulled up on the rock with everything he had. Slowly Sam was able to get her foot free.

"_Let's get out of here!" _Freddie yelled turning to continue down the rocky path.

"_Freddie! Wait! I can't stand on my foot!" _ Sam yelled in excruciating pain; flowing from her ankle.

Freddie turned around and saw Sam standing there on one foot and holding the other in the air. Freddie went back after her; grabbed her arm; slung it around her neck, and then picked her up and onto his shoulders; as Sam screeched out in pain.

"_Sorry Sam…" _Freddie was cut off by the biggest wave yet.

It was such a big wave of water; that it almost took Freddie and Sam down with it. Freddie continued; using all he had in him; navigating through the rocky terrain; being careful not to slip and cause their demise. Freddie cleared the rocks and headed up the beach out of the way of the rising tide. Freddie carefully placed Sam down on the wet sand, and collapsed down next to her; completely drained of all strength. Freddie laid there a moment on his back catching his breath.

"_Ouch!" _ Sam screamed as she tried to put her foot down.

Freddie quickly sat up and made his way in front of her to look at her foot.

"_Freddie…I think I broke it." _ Sam said with her eyes closed and trying to deal with the intense pains she was feeling.

"_Let me look at it." _ Freddie said as he gently placed his hand around the bottom of her calf.

Freddie noticed that the ankle was completely swollen and sort of out of place.

By this time, Carly and Gibby saw Sam being carried out from the rocks by Freddie. Carly immediately ran towards them as fast as she could, she knew something was wrong, and wanted to help' followed by Gibby.

"_Sam! What happened; are you okay? _Carly yelled feeling more panicked as she saw the condition of her ankle.

"_No…but…but…I I'm better than I was…thanks to Fred Weird here." _ She said still trying to deal with the excruciating pain she was still feeling.

"_Sam…we have to get you to a doctor. Gibby…grab a hold of her other side." _Freddie said as he wrapped Sam's arm around his neck.

As Gibby ran around to the other side of Sam and grabbed her arm. Sam yanked her arm away from Gibby.

"_I can do this!" _ Sam yelled as she threw both Freddie's and Gibby's hands off her.

Sam tried to get up, but fell instantly when she tried to use her foot to get up.

"_Ahhh!." _ Sam fell onto her back, with her hands covering her face.

"_Sam! Please! Let us help you…you need to have it looked at." _ Freddie said.

"_He's right Sam. You really need to have a doctor look at it." _ Carly said trying to talk some sense into that stubborn blonde head of hers.

It didn't take long for Sam to give in, because the pain was increasing, and didn't know how long she could keep going with the pain she was feeling without passing out. Once again Freddie and Gibby took Sam's arms and the both of them took a leg making a human sling; slowly making their way back to Freddie's car. Carly grabbed all their things off the beach while Freddie and Gibby continued to get Sam to the car.

**Hope I get more reviews than last chapter. Not sure how people are liking the story. Please let me know in a review. Next chapter soon **


	30. Chapter 30 (Spring Break Part 4)

**Chapter Thirty (Spring Break Part 4)**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoy them all. Thanks for reading. **

After Freddie and Gibby got Sam into the car; and Carly had gotten everything put in the trunk; Freddie started the car and quickly made his way to the hospital; being careful not to get into a crash on the way. Freddie pulled up to the ER entrance, and quickly put the car in park; opened his door, and ran around the car to help Sam out.

"_Gibby! Go in and get a wheel chair!" _Freddie yelled as he was helping Sam to get her foot passed the door jamb, without hitting it and causing Sam anymore pain than she was already in.

Gibby returned to the car; pushing a wheel chair; dodging and weaving in and out of people that were busily going in and out. Freddie wrapped his arms underneath Sam's, while assisting her to the chair.

"_You doing okay?"_

"_Does it look like I'm doing okay Fred Nerd?" _Sam snapped.

Freddie was speechless, and didn't know how to respond to her.

"_Sorry Freddie…it just hurts really bad."_

"_It's okay…let's just get you in there so they can help you." _He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder; rubbing it gently.

Carly ran ahead of them and over to the check in counter to tell them what had happened to Sam. The check in nurse wheeled Sam around the desk, and quickly took her blood pressure and her temperature.

"_Just sit here a moment while I get someone to bring you in."_

Where exactly do you think I'm going to go?" Sam said sarcastically.

The nurse ignored her comment and picked the phone up to get someone to help her in. A couple of minutes later, a male nurse walked out and took the wheel chair from Freddie and started to bring her in. to be seen.

"_Hey…I can push her in." _Freddie said annoyed.

"_Not dressed like that you can't." _ He said as he gave Freddie a strange look.

Freddie suddenly realized he was still only wearing his speedo. Freddie's eyes got big, and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment, as the nurse at the check in desk was staring at him; smiling a few seconds. The nurse; still amused turned around to one of the shelves behind her, and walked it over to Freddie.

"_Here…put these on. You look like you're getting cold." _ She said with an amused smile on her face.

Freddie snatched the scrubs out of her hands, and quickly put them on.

"_Where is she?" Freddie asked impatiently; wanting to get to Sam._

"They took her to station A-12."

Freddie took off to go find Sam; leaving Carly and Gibby standing in the entrance of the ER. Freddie walked around a circular type hallway, while looking up at the station numbers hanging from the ceiling.

"_A-5…A-7…A-9…A-12!" _ He said aloud as he pulled the curtain back, out of the way; revealing Sam now lying on a bed, with her foot propped up on a pillow.

Sam already had an IV running from her arm to a clear bag that was hanging on a pole. Freddie examined the bag closely; realizing they were giving her morphine for the pain. Sam looked over at Freddie and smiled deeply.

"_Well…there you are Fred Cutie." _She said, sounding overly happy, and seemingly feeling no pain at that moment.

"_How are you doing Sam?" _ He asked; grabbing her hand.

"_Fine…I'm doing fiiiinnnnnne. Are we going swimming? I'm getting warm, and want to cool off." _ She asked as she wiped the little bit of sweat that had formed on her forehead off.

XXX

"_Young man…would you like a pair of scrubs as well?" _The nurse asked Gibby.

"_Um…no thanks…I'm good." _He said as he stood there with Carly; completely comfortable with the idea of wearing only his speedo's.

"_Can we go see Sam…she's my friend?" _ Carly asked.

"_Let me check. Just take a seat over there, and I'll check with the doctor." _

Carly and Gibby went across the room from the check in desk, and sat down. Carly rocked back and forth; holding her knees, and anxious to see Sam; hoping her best friend was okay. Suddenly a nurse came through the doors; looking like she had worked at the hospital since it opened. The old nurse caught a glance at Gibby, and was stunned at what he was wearing.

"_Young man…I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or get something on besides y our underwear." _ She said walking up to him and Carly with a clipboard clutched in her arms.

"_First off...these are not underwear." _He said as he pointed to his swimwear.

"_This is my swimsuit." _

"_I don't care if there your swimwear or your underwear…you're going to need to put something on or leave." _ She said with a sour look on her time worn face.

Gibby was just about to say something, when Carly jumped in.

"_Gibbs…can you grab my beach dress out of the car and bring it to me? I'm feeling a little cold." _Carly said as she rubbed her arms together.

Carly was hoping he would put his pants over the trunks before he came back; or maybe they would let her see Sam before he got back.

XXX

Freddie was just about to correct Sam about the beach; when the doctor walked in to check on her.

"_So…how are you feeling Sam?" _ The doctor asked, as he scanned her medical chart that was on the end of the bed.

"_It's Samantha." _ Sam said; annoyed, and sounding a little less drugged than she was before.

Freddie's eyes widened at the comment Sam had made. He had never in his life ever heard Sam want to be called Samantha.

"_Okay Samantha…let's have a look at you." _He said as he pulled the covers off her leg.

The doctor gently pressed on Sam's ankle; causing her to wince from the pain. Suddenly Sam snapped out of her drug induced haze; slapping the doctors hand away from her.

"_Dammit Doc…you trying to rip my foot off?" _ Sam screamed.

"_Sorry Samantha…just need to feel for any broken bones." _ He said as he went back to examining her foot.

"_It's Sam…not Samantha!" _She said angrily; as the doctor gave her a confused look.

Freddie was concerned about Sam. But at the same time he knew the drugs were wearing off and hearing Sam made him almost chuckle a little.

"_But you said you liked to…" _ Freddie interrupted; trying to keep him from dealing with the Sam he knew could hurt you just for calling her that.

"_Is she alright?" _Freddie asked quickly; trying to distract Sam.

"_As far as I can tell…nothing seems to be broken. But I would like to have her foot x-rayed just to be on the safe side." _ He said as he put her medical chart back on the end of the bed, and headed for the door.

After the doctor left the room, Freddie walked closer to Sam wanting to take her pain away; but knowing there was nothing he could do, except try to comfort her.

"_Can I get you anything?" _He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"_Ham sandwich sounds good right now." _ She said.

"_As you wish Princess Puckett." _Freddie said as he was turning to leave the room.

Just then Carly came running in.

"_Sam! You okay? Is your foot broke. Do you need a cast? Are they going to have to do surgery?" _Carly asked all excited and in one sentence.

"_Cool your jet's Carl's, we don't know for sure, we still have to have some x-ray's done. But he doesn't think it's broken." _ Sam said as she was now trying to keep carly from freaking out.

"_Hey…Nub. Don't you have a ham sandwich to get? Get to it boy!" _She said as she smiled at him.

Freddie shook his head; happy to see that Sam was going to be fine…well as fine as Sam could be. As Freddie was on his way to the hospital cafeteria, he ran into Gibby; who was now wearing pants, and holding a pudding cup.

"_Hey Freddie…how's Sam?" _He asked as he put a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"_She's good…Carly's with her right now." _ He said; looking a little drained from the whole thing.

"_Where's Sam's room?" _Gibby asked.

"_A-12. I'm sure she would love to see you." _ He said as he patted him on the back.

Freddie continued to the cafeteria, in search of a ham sandwich. He wasn't sure if Sam was allowed to have it; but was certain if he didn't get her one, he was definitely going to wish he had. When Freddie got back to Sam's room, they were bringing her to get her x-rays done. Sam saw Freddie walking back, and wanted to have him there with her.

"_Hey is it okay if my boyfriend comes with me?" _Sam asked.

"_I'm sorry ma'am; nobody is allowed to come along. He is going to have to wait until you get back to your room." _ The tech said as she continued to wheel Sam to the room for her x-ray; leaving Freddie standing there.

"_That ham sandwich your holding better be there when I get back Fredecinni." _ She said while looking back at him, with a smile that lit up his whole world; even if it was sort of a threat.

Freddie turned around, and went back to Sam's room to wait for her to return. When he got there, Gibby and Carly were sitting on some chairs that were sitting around where Sam's bed was before they took her.

"_You think she'll be okay Freddie?" _ Carly asked feeling concerned.

"_Yeah…you know Sam has been through worse; and she always seems to come out on top." _ Freddie said; hoping for the best.

About twenty minutes later; Sam was wheeled back into her room. Freddie quickly walked over to her, hoping for some good news.

"_Well…did they tell if you broke it or not?" _Freddie asked nervously.

"_No. She said the doctor had to look at it first, and then he would let me know." _ She said as she searched around the room.

"_What are you looking for?" _Freddie asked.

"_My ham sandwich of course…where is it?" _She asked anxiously; with a starved look in her eyes.

"_Here you go Princess…I got you two. You were starting to look famished." _ He said jokingly.

"_Yoo moe…ib ip wabent por…" _Sam stopped top swallow the food in her mouth.

"_Ankle. I would have to say it was a pretty good day." _ She said as she crammed more of the sandwich into her mouth.

"_That's the blonde headed demon I know. You eat a ham sandwich…and all is well with the world for you." _ He said smiling; as he ran his fingers thru her hair.

"_I have to admit…you do seem to have a better outlook on life after eating ham." _ Carly said as she got up to go stand by Sam.

Just as Sam finished her sandwich. The doctor walked into the room with the results of the x-rays.

"_Well Saman…I mean Sam. Good news. You didn't break your ankle. But you did get a pretty serious strain." _He said as he once more gave a quick check of Sam's ankle.

"_Does that mean I can leave?" _ Sam asked.

"_Yes…but not until we get your ankle wrapped and a pair of crutches for you. I don't want you putting any weight on it for a few days. It needs to have time to heal." _ He said as he was about to leave the room.

"_Thanks Doc…I appreciate your help." _Freddie said as he held his hand out to shake his hand.

"_No problem…glad I could help. You have quite the girlfriend here. She's a real fighter." _ He said.

"_You have no idea." _ Freddie said as he chuckled at the comment.

"_Well Sam. Gibby and I are going to just get a cab; we'll see you at my place when you get there." _ Carly said as she gave Sam an understanding smile; knowing she would like to have a little time alone with Freddie.

_Thanks Carl's…Gibby. I appreciate all you guys did for me." _ Sam said feeling happy to have friends as good as Carly and Gibby were.

"_Thanks Sam…I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." _ Gibby said.

"_Don't get used to it. It was a onetime thing." _ Sam said as she gave him an appreciative smile as he walked past.

"_Stay blonde…"_

"_Stay Brune."_

With that Carly grabbed Gibby's hand and led him out of Sam's room. For a few moments there was silence. Sam really wanted to thank Freddie for helping her. She knew if it weren't for him. She might not even be where she was right now; in the hospital; alive.

"_Freddy…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Thank you." _ She said simply. She didn't want to tell him too much about how she was feeling about him at that moment, because it meant she would probably cry in front of him; and as much as she loved him, it wasn't something she wanted to do.

"_Thank me for what?" _ He asked; now giving her his full attention.

"_You know…for saving me." _ She said in a low; almost timid voice; a tone he wasn't used to hearing from Sam.

"_You're welcome. It's not every day that I get to be the knight in shining armor for the great Sam Puckett." _ He said; giving her hand a squeeze.

"_Don't goal sappy on me nub." _ She said.

"_No worries there. You're going to have weapons for a while. And I don't want to be used as target practice." _He said, referring to her new crutches.

After saying that. Freddie leaned down towards Sam and gave her a gentle kiss. It wasn't a kiss full of passion; but one full of emotion. When Freddie pulled away from her. Sam lightly slapped Freddie's face.

"_Okay Freddie bear; that's enough sap for the day." _She said as she reached up and pulled him down to her, and into a kiss.

Just then, the doctor walked back into the room; startling the both of them.

"_Ahem…I see your doing better Sam. I have these crutches for you to use, and an ace bandage that needs to be worn all the time; except when bathing. I recommend baths for now. Less likely to have a fall that way." _ He said as he handed the crutches to Sam; helping her into a sitting position.

The doctor wrapped Sam's foot; gave her some pain pills in case her ankle started hurting again, and with the help of Freddie; got her to her feet. Sam was a little wobbly at first, but got the hang of the crutches pretty quick. After Sam signed a few release papers, Freddie helped her to his car.

"_I have to say. I'm happy you're okay; I mean…you know…It could have been worse." _ He said as he was thinking back; replaying the events from earlier in the day.

Sam simply smiled. She knew how close of a call it was as well. When they reached Freddie's car. Freddie opened the door for her, and helped down and into the car. After closing the door, Freddie quickly ran to the other side and got in himself.

On the way back to the Bushwell, Sam laid her head on Freddie's shoulder; close her eyes and just enjoyed the memory of how her…to put in Freddie's words…knight in shining armor saved her life; knowing that no matter what, she could trust him with her life.

**There it is…hope you enjoyed it. Not so great at hospital romance. So take it for what it's worth. I'll get into a little more Seddie now that their done in the hospital. Please review and thanks for reading. A quick shout out to megcole. Thank You for all the kind words. I appreciate them all.**


	31. Chapter 31 Spring Break Part 5

**Chapter 31 Spring Break Part 5**

**Sorry for taking so long. As usual…busy schedule. Thanks for all of you that favorite and followed this story. Loved the reviews…they all rocked. Keep'em coming, and thanks for reading.**

Freddie got Sam into the car and then headed back to the Bush well Plaza. On the way back, they had a small argument. Sam didn't want to go back to her place.

"_Listen Fred Nerd. I don't want to go to my house, just take me to Carly's so I can relax. Being at home with my mom isn't going to be relaxing. Instead we're just going to end up fighting about it. not something I'm in the mood for at this point."_

"_But I think your mom needs to know."_

"_My mom would probably give me a can of beans; tell me to sit on the couch, and deal with it."_

"_Fine…than at least give her a call when we get to Carly's. She deserves at least that." _He said not wanting to argue over it.

"_Fine…I'll call; would that make the little Nub happy?" _ She asked sarcastically.

Freddie rolled his eyes, but ignored the comment.

"_Yes…it would." _He said wanting to drop it.

Freddie pulled into the parking garage and parked the car. He got out and went around to Sam's side of the car to help her get out and help her get to her feet using the crutches. Sam made her way into the lobby; followed by Freddie who was keeping a close eye on her; making sure she didn't fall down; due to the fact that Sam had to get used to using the crutches. As they were getting onto the elevator, and the door was closing, they heard faint screeches from Lubert complaining about crutch marks on his newly mopped lobby floor. Sam and Freddie both shook their heads as the door closed. At that moment Freddie started feeling his emotions that he had kept under control during the accident, and the hospital emergency room flood in, and in full force. He felt like he had almost lost Sam on the beach…which he did. He had never given any thought about not ever getting to be with Sam again, and it scared him. Suddenly out of nowhere, Freddie just blurted out what he was feeling in his heart at that moment.

"_Sam…I love you." _ He said in a sweet and caring voice that was almost a whisper.

After saying it, Freddie was unsure if it was something he should have said at all. Sam just stood there; leaning on the crutches with her back resting on the back wall of the elevator. She didn't respond to his comment. Instead, she remained silent; unsure if she should say anything back; but thrilled on the inside about what he said.

"_He loves me?" _She asked herself; trying to keep from grinning from ear to ear.

Sam was about to say it back, but the elevator door opened to the eighth floor, stopping her from telling him. As Sam was about to make her way out of the elevator; Freddie suddenly had a look of boldness, and determination on his face; something Sam wasn't used to.

"_Hand me your crutches…I'll carry them for you."_

"What? No! Did you take stupid pills at the hospital? In case you haven't noticed, I kind of need them." She said while looking at him like he was crazy for saying it.

"_No…you're just not going to need them right now." _ He said as he reached his arms under her; picking her up into his arms bridal style.

Freddie grabbed a hold of her crutches as he adjusted her in his arms trying hard not to cause her any pain. It took Sam by surprise. It wasn't something she was expecting; especially at that moment. Sam didn't fight him on it, instead, she settled in; wrapping her arms around his neck; placing her head against his shoulder, and enjoyed the closeness she was feeling at that moment, for the short distance from the elevator to Carly's apartment. As he walked up to Carly's apartment door, Freddie's mom swung open her apartment door; scaring the both of them, almost causing Freddie to drop her.

"_Samantha! You okay? Carly just told me what happened."_

"_Yes crazy…I'm fine." _ Sam said still being held in Freddie's arms.

"_Freddie…bring her in here. I need to make sure she's okay." _ She said as she grabbed the crutches from Freddie's hands; herding the both of them into the apartment.

"_Mom! You don't need to check her out. We just got back from the hospital, what could you possibly need to check?" _ Freddie asked starting to get annoyed with the way his mom was acting.

"_Doctors miss things…now set her over there on the couch, and grab a pillow off the chair and put her foot on it so it's raised a little." _She said as she made her way to the entryway closet.

Freddie gave Sam a sympathetic look as his mom was returning from the closet with her first-aid suitcase trailing behind her.

XXX

Carly and Gibby were sitting on the couch waiting on Sam and Freddie to return, when Carly heard a sound coming from outside her door. (She didn't realize it was Sam and Freddie dealing with his mom in the hallway.)

"_Did you hear anything Gib?" _ She asked as she gazed over at her front door.

"_No. I didn't hear anything." Gibby said._

Carly got up; sure she had heard something, and walked over to her front door. Carly opened it and stuck her head out and looked up and down the hallway, trying to find anything or anyone in the hallway.

"_Hum…guess it was nothing she said as she closed the door and returned to the couch; sitting next to Gibby._

"_Hey Carl's…heard anything on Sam yet?" _Spencer asked as he walked past his sister and into the kitchen for some juice.

"_No…still waiting on a call from Freddie." _ She said as she got up to join Spencer in the kitchen.

"_Well…keep me posted. I have to go over to Socko's. I need a new iron for my new sculpture, and his cousin Presston is going to get me a deal on one." _ He said as he went over to the door, and then quickly left before Carly had a chance to say anything.

Carly rolled her eyes; walked back over to the couch, and plopped down next to Gibby who was watching celebrities underwater. Carly was getting concerned for Sam, since she hadn't received a call from either of them. Carly pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Sam's number. It rang and rang until it went to Sam's voicemail.

"_Sorry…busy eating ham…leave a message, I might actually get back to you…if I feel like it." _ Carly heard a beep, and then started to leave her message.

"_Sam…call me back…I'm worried…I haven't heard from you or Freddie since I left the hospital. Call me back…okay?" _Carly hit the end button and then slipped her phone back into her pocket, and then resumed watching TV with Gibby.

XXX

_Mrs. B…I'm fine really. I just want to go over to Carly's and relax." _She said respectfully.

"_Samantha…I would really feel better if you let me check your ankle." _ She said as she leaned over Sam's ankle and started to examine it.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked over at Freddie who shot Sam another sympathetic smile. He knew there was no use in telling her no. Sam knew it as well, and decided not to fight it.

"_Well…looks like your ankle will be fine, but you are going to need to get some rest." _She said as she got up off the couch to put her suitcase away.

Freddie suddenly realized he hadn't called Carly to let her know how Sam was doing. So he quickly went to reach for his phone, and realized it was still packed along with the beach stuff that was probably still in the car.

"_Sam…I'll be right back. I'm going to go let Carly and Gibby know you're doing good; well as good as you can be with my mom hovering over you." _ He said as he smirked; heading for the door.

"_Oh no you don't…you can't…" _ Sam couldn't finish before he had closed the door behind him, leaving her there with his mom.

"_Great…now I'm stuck here with crazy." _ She thought to herself; thinking of a way to punish Freddie for the cruel and unusual punishment she was about to go through.

Sam sat there; helpless, and at the mercy of his mom. She really didn't want to hear about how if she would have been more careful, and stayed away from the rocks ; that she wouldn't be in this predicament. Just then Freddie's mom walked back into the living room with a look on her face she hadn't seen before. His mom sat down carefully on the couch next to Sam, and was silent; as though she was thinking about something, and wanted to say something but not sure how to start.

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Um…sure…what is it?" _ Sam asked curiously.

"_I have been watching you and Freddie together and as much as I don't want to admit it, I think you two look good together." _She said as she showed a small smile on her face.

Sam's eyes got big.

"_Did she just say she approved of us?" _ She thought to herself; taken back a little.

"_Did your cheese slide off the cracker? You don't even like me." _ Sam said plainly.

Marisa realized that she never did give Sam a fair shake. She only saw her for the trouble she always seemed to be in.

"_No Sam. I just misjudged you. I like you; now that I have had the chance to get to know you better." _ She said; still showing that small smile on her face.

Sam sat there finally feeling accepted; and from all people…Freddie's mom. She had always wanted a real mother figure in her Life. Her mom had always treated her like an old pair of shoes you have to wear when you can't find your good ones. To Sam; she always felt like she was tolerated not loved; at least as far as she could tell. Yes, recently she had shown a little compassion for Sam's plight with Freddie, but other than that…nothing. Freddie's mom was showing a side of herself that Sam had never even knew existed. For the longest time, Sam had never known anything accept her crazy ways and weird fear of germs. Sam and Marisa talked to each other with a new outlook on each other. Though Sam would never admit it to another living soul…including Carly. She was actually enjoying their talk together.

XXX

Freddie walked across the hall, and knocked on Carly's door. After a few seconds, the door flew open; revealing a worried and concerned Carly standing in the doorway. Before he had a chance to speak; Carly snatched him up by the collar, and dragged him inside.

"_Where were you? Where's Sam? Is she okay? Is she still in the hospital? Why didn't you call me?" _She said frantically

_Whoa!…whoa!…whoa! first off, Sam's fine. She just has a severe sprain. She's over at my place, and third. Our phones were put into the bags you put in my car. So I couldn't call you even if I wanted to." _He said as he un ruffles his shirt.

"_Oh…well why is she at your place?" _

"_We were coming over here, but the second my crazy mom saw us in the hallway, she freaked out, and pushed into my house." _ He said.

"_Well…I'm going over there right now." _ Carly said as she tried to run passed Freddie.

But Freddie was quick, and grabbed Carly's arm; stopping her.

"_No Carl's…let her calm down, and relax a little, and once I get Sam calmed down; from dealing with my mom; I'll bring her over here so she can get changed out of her swim suit, and into some regular clothes; which you're going to have to help her with." _ He said as he let go of her arm, and then headed over to the door.

"_Carly…Freddie's right. Let her relax a little, and like Freddie said; he'll bring her over in a little while." _Gibby said as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder; which helped calm Carly down a little. Freddie walked out of Carly's apartment and shut the door behind him.

XXX

As Freddie closed the door behind him, and took the few steps back over to his apartment. He was regretting leaving Sam alone with his mom; knowing that he was going to have to deal with an angry Sam. Freddie took a deep breath, and opened the door. What he saw next was something he could never have imagined could ever happen in a million years. Sam and his mom were actually having a civil conversation, and it even looked like Sam was enjoying it.

**There you have it…cliff hanger with a strange twist. Please review. I love reading each and every one of them.**

**Shout out to:**

**Megcole**

**moviepal**

**seddiefan99**

**darksun187**

**And anyone else I forgot to mention. You know who you are…and yes you are appreciated. Thanks again for reading. And please, please, please review.**


	32. Chapter 32 (Spring Break part 6)

Chapter 32 (Spring Break part 6)

**For all of you who thought I dropped of the face of the planet…I didn't was just having a hard time getting the time, to finish this chapter. Hope you like it. **

After Freddie opened the door to his apartment, and saw Sam and his mom looking like they were having a friendly conversation, Sam looked up quickly; noticing that it was Freddie standing in the doorway.

"_It's about time Nerd Butt. If I had to spend one more minute here with crazy here, I was going to make you pay in unimaginable ways." _She said in an annoyed voice.

Marisa had a faked shocked look on her face.

"_You're not exactly a pleasure either you…you…delinquent eating machine." _She said trying hard to act angry.

Freddie just stood there with a curious look at the two.

"_You going to help your injured girlfriend over to Carly's or do I have to crawl over there myself?" _She said trying hard not to as well not to let on about their conversation together.

"_Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to use your crutches?" _He asked smiling.

"_Carry me of course…mama's too lazy to use my crutches right now." _She said as she held her arms up for him to pick her up.

Sam wanted to be close to him; feel her body close to his. Just before Freddie got out the door, Sam suddenly spoke up.

"_After you drop me off at Carly's, you can come back here; I'm sure you will need some sort of tic bath." _She said with a sly smirk on her face.

"_Sam's right Freddikins, I wouldn't want you to catch any of those diseases that those ocean tics can give you. After you drop her off, you come home right away so we can get you a tic bath and sterilize you just in case you caught some germ that nobody has discovered yet; and names it after you." _ She said in her usual overprotective crazy way.

Freddie rolled his eyes in an annoyed way and closed the door behind them.

"_Thanks Sam…very funny."_

"_I thought so." _ She said with a big smile on her face; showing her pleasure in torturing him.

XXX

"_What is taking them so long? I need to know how Sam is doing."_ Carly asked getting more frustrated by the minute.

_Carly you really need to calm down. Freddie's taking care of her; he saved her life; remember? I'm sure he is going to make sure she's feeling okay." _ Gibby said; shaking his head at Carly's inability to stay calm. Just then Carly heard a knock at the door. Carly shot straight up from the couch, and bolted to the door. Carly flung the door open; revealing Sam being held in Freddie's arms.

_Sam…you okay? Does it hurt?"_

"_Carly…cool your jets! I'm fine." _ Sam said to her overly excited friend.

"Can we come in? or do we have to stand in the doorway all day?" _ Freddie asked._

"_Oh!...sorry…get her to the couch." _Carly said as she stepped out of the way so they could enter.

Freddie walked over to the couch, and gently placed Sam down on it.

"_Thanks Nerd Brain, mind going back over to your apartment and retrieving my crutches?" _Sam said with a sly smile on her face.

"_WHAT?...no way! I'll have to get sanitized; tic bath, and who knows what else. I'll get them…later…maybe she'll forget about your comment by then." _ He said as started to get an annoyed look on his face. Again; just thinking about it what Sam did.

"_Sam…you want to get changed out of that bikini?" _ Carly asked.

"_I would, but somebody won't go get my crutches for me so I can." _ Sam said as she peered over at Freddie who was still looking frustrated.

"_Fine!. But remember this when you're asking for that all bacon sub sandwich…I might not be able to get it for you, because I'll be too busy getting some kind of tic bath." _ He said smugly as he turned and headed for the door.

Sam smiled; knowing he didn't mean it, and knew she was going to make it up to him later on anyway. Carly went and sat down next to Sam. She felt bad this had happened during spring break.

"_So how long before your ankle is good enough to walk on again?" _Carly asked.

"_The doctor said probably within four to five days; just enough time to be able to get to do things for one; maybe two days before spring break is over." _ Sam said hoping maybe sooner if possible.

"_So Sam…what are we going to do for the rest of spring beak; since obviously you're out of commission for most of it." _ Gibby asked, as he walked over to the couch, and sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Carly.

As if on cue, Freddie burst through the door; with crutches in hand, and breathing heavy, like he had just got done running. Gibby looked at Freddie; surprised to see him back so quickly.

_Didn't your mom want to give you tic bath?" _ Gibby asked smartly.

"_Yes, but I was able to grab the crutches and get out of there." _ He said, while walking over to Sam to hand her the crutches.

"_You ready to change your clothes?" _Carly asked getting up from the couch.

"_I don't know Carl's, I kind of like what she's wearing." _Freddie said with a smirky smile.

"_Nice to know Nub…nice to know." _ She said while smiling back at him.

"_Need any help?" _ Freddie asked.

"_No Freddie bear…Carly and I have it, but thanks for the offer." _ She said as she gave him a wink and seductive smile.

**Okay…kind of cheesy, but more of a filler. So it took so long, I'll try to update sooner. Please review and let me know what you think. Review review and did I say it review?" **__


End file.
